How to Dispose of a Body
by Lord22
Summary: Sasuke's attempt at a surprise attack on Kakashi during the bell test was successful. Very successful. In fact, he killed their sensei. Now Team 7 finds itself with the corpse of a high-level jonin and only their basic training from the academy to help them cover it up. Will they be able to hide the evidence? Or will their first week as ninjas also be their last? DISCONTINUED.
1. The Rug of Deception!

**Chapter One: The Rug of Deception!**

One minute Kakashi sensei was making a speech. The next one a bunch of kunai impaled him all over, and he was sent flying. From where Naruto was hanging from a tree, he stared in horror as his sensei's limp body reeled through the air. Sakura didn't blame him. It all happened so quickly.

'Ah, Sasuke!' cried Naruto. 'You went too far!'

Sasuke said nothing as he walked out of the forest with a satisfied look on his face. Sakura followed him. Was Kakashi sensei dead? No, no way he was. This was a trick. But she could use it to get closer to Sasuke.

'Wow Sasuke,' said Sakura, 'that was so cool. I can't believe you took Kakashi sensei off guard.'

Sasuke picked up a bell. 'I've got the bells.'

Dead silence. A puddle of blood was beginning to form near the corpse of Kakashi sensei. Naruto remained silent. 'Could someone let me down?'

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned away. Sakura sighed and hurled a kunai to cut the rope. Naruto fell downwards and landed on his head before falling over onto his back. 'Thanks Sakura.'

'Geeze Naruto,' said Sakura, 'can't you at least try not to embarrass yourself for once?'

'Hey Sasuke never would have gotten that bell if it weren't for me!' said Naruto. 'And anyway there is only one left.' He paused. 'Um, uh, Sakura how about you take it.'

'What?' said Sakura. 'Well I mean-'

'Who says I'm giving either of you one.' said Sasuke.

He was joking, wasn't he?

'Why you-' Naruto paused. 'Ah crap, what about Kakashi sensei! Who's going to pass us?'

Sakura slapped him upside the head. 'Idiot! Kakashi is a jonin. Way above us. There's no way we could kill him. Any second now that decoy will disappear and the real one will come forward.'

Dead silence. They waited. And waited. And the puddle of blood grew ever larger. Flies began to gather. Sakura tried not to look at it. What was taking Kakashi sensei so long?

'Uh, he isn't disappearing.' said Naruto. 'Do you think maybe we injured him?'

'No way. It's a really good trap I'll bet.' said Sakura, now a little concerned. 'Uh, we'll just wait until he comes out.'

There was a loud ringing noise. Naruto looked up. 'That was the alarm.'

'Yeah.' said Sakura. 'Yeah, it was. Kakashi sensei? Kakashi sensei come out! Seriously this isn't funny!'

There was no response. Naruto turned to Sasuke. 'Sasuke you moron! You killed our sensei!'

Sasuke looked just a bit concerned. 'He wouldn't have died if you hadn't been distracting him.'

'You attacked him because he was distracted!' said Naruto.

'He told us to come at him with an intent to kill, Naruto.' said Sakura. 'Sasuke just followed orders.' Then it set in. They had killed their sensei on their first day. 'Oh my god! My career can't end like this! I graduated first on all the written exams and now! What do we do?!'

'We could tell the truth.' said Naruto.

'We're just genin Naruto. Kakashi was a legend.' said Sakura. 'They'll throw us in an ANBU holding cell for the rest of our lives!'

'Well, why don't we tell them that Sasuke did it?' said Naruto.

'That won't work. We're all in this together.' said Sakura.

'No, we're not!' said Naruto. 'Sasuke the one who threw a bunch of knives into our sensei!'

'I wasn't expecting them to hit.' said Sasuke. 'Then why did you throw them?!' roared Naruto.

'Would both of you knock it off?!' said Sakura. 'We need to think.'

She paced back and forth. Minutes ticked on. And Sakura realized that it was only a matter of time before someone came to investigate. What did her lessons tell her?

She was in hostile territory with the incriminating evidence. And she had to dispose of it. But she didn't know how to do that. She needed somewhere to hide. That was it.

'Okay, okay I'm going to call Ino.' said Sakura.

'How's Ino going to help us?' asked Naruto.

'Her house is near, and her parents are out on business.' said Sakura. 'Hang on.' She drew out her phone and typed in the number. She knew it by heart back when they had still been friends.

There was an answer. 'Oh hey Billboard Brow.' said Ino. 'How's it going?'

'Knock it off. Ino, listen, I'm in a lot of trouble, and I need your help.' said Sakura.

Dead silence. Sakura wondered if they had been disconnected. 'Ino?'

'Well, well, well,' said Ino, 'look who's come crawling back.'

'Ino seriously-'

'What was it you said before?' asked Ino. '"We're rivals now."'

'Ino!' said Sakura. 'Look I'm sorry, I could have been more-'

'Oh you're sorry?' said Ino. '"Thanks for protecting me from bullies and giving me a social life. Now I'm going to go steal your place on Sasuke's team."'

'I didn't even choose who got assigned where.' said Sakura.

'Oh, I'm sorry,' laughed Ino. 'Either there is some interference on this end of the line, or I can't hear you over all the noise. Hear it? It's the sound of you breaking off years of friendship over a guy you barely even know.'

'You don't know Sasuke, either!' said Sakura. Wait, what was she saying. She knew Sasuke. She watched him all the time.

'Yeah, but I didn't betray my best friend for his sake so there.' said Ino. 'I mean, come on! I protected you from bullies and taught you to have confidence, and you just ditched me. Really, why would I ever help you, Billboard Brow?'

'Because…' Sakura paused, 'Ino if I don't get your help I could go to prison. I'm serious. This could ruin my life.'

'Wow seriously?' said Ino. 'You haven't even been a ninja for a day, and you've already gone missing-nin? That's hilarious! Did Naruto drag you into one of his pranks? What did he do this time?'

'I didn't mean for it to happen!' said Sakura. 'It's not my fault! If Naruto hadn't-'

'Oh poor little Sakura.' said Ino in a chiding tone. 'Master of everything except the skills that matter. Did you not pay attention during the classes which said that ninjas are supposed to work as a team?'

'Well… yes.' said Sakura. 'But-'

'And if you're a team,' said Ino, 'that means what they do is your responsibility. Isn't it?'

'…Yes.' said Sakura in a small voice.

'Right,' said Ino, 'tell you what. When you go to trial I'll pull some strings and just get you stripped of your status as a ninja. Maybe give you a job in the flower shop. Or maybe as a maid. Something more on your level.

'You can be a flower girl when Sasuke and I have our wedding. Let's face it; you always were the type of flower best used to complement the better ones.'

Sakura almost flared up at this. But she knew that she couldn't burn her bridge. And she had a secret weapon. 'Wait, Ino! You'll be helping Sasuke by helping me.'

Ino remained silent. '…I'm listening.

'Sasuke is on my team.' said Sakura. 'If I go down he'll go down with me. He's even deeper in this than me. I called you because Naruto wants to rat on him and I don't want him to be punished.' She had her. Nothing brought girls together like Sasuke.

'…Okay.' said Ino. 'What exactly do you want?'

'Um, okay, I need to bring something to your house.' said Sakura.

'That's it?' asked Ino. 'Fine billboard brow. Send it over.'

'Um, I can't do it in daylight.' said Sakura.

'What?' said Ino. 'What exactly are we talking about here?'

'I uh,' Sakura looked to the corpse. 'I'll tell you later.'

'No way, Sakura.' said Ino. 'I'm not going to do this unless you give me some details.'

'Damn it.' said Sakura, before pulling the phone away from her ear. 'Sasuke I need your help.'

Sasuke looked up at her with narrowed eyes. 'With what?'

'I need you to convince Ino to help me store uh, the package, at her house.' said Sakura.

'Can't you convince her on your own.' asked Sasuke. 'She's your friend.'

Wait he thought she was still friends with Ino? Hadn't he paid any attention to them over the past year? Then suddenly Naruto walked up all smiled. 'I'll try it!'

Before Sakura could say anything, Naruto had snatched the phone from her hand. 'Hey, Naruto-' began Sakura.

'Hey Ino, it's me!' said Naruto. 'We'd really appreciate it if you could help us store the b-'

Sakura snatched the phone and hit him. 'You idiot!'

'I can tell your team is going great.' said Ino smugly. 'I'm so glad there is at least one person on your team at your level.'

'Sasuke, please.' said Sakura. 'Just, say something to her.'

She offered the phone. Sasuke remained silent and looked at her for a long moment. Couldn't he see Sakura was doing this for him? He walked forward and grabbed the phone before putting on speakerphone.

'Hello.' said Sasuke.

'Oh hey Sasuke, how's it going?' asked Ino in a flirty tone.

'I would… greatly… appreciate it if you could help us.' said Sasuke.

'Oh, of course, Sasuke. Anything for a friend.' said Ino. 'Come on over, and wear something nice.'

Sakura fumed as Ino hung up. But she forced herself to calm down and took back her phone. 'Okay, so we've got a place to stash the body while we figure out what to do. Now what?'

'Can't we take the body there?' asked Naruto.

'Of course, we can't!' said Sakura. 'Not like this! We can't drag a jonin's corpse through the streets. It's miles away. Wait, um, do we have any storage scrolls or something?'

'Storage what?' asked Naruto.

Sakura sighed. 'Sasuke what about you? Do you have any storage scrolls?'

'…Yes.' said Sasuke.

'Great, so we can use one of-' said Sakura.

'However, I don't know how to use them.' said Sasuke. 'I inherited them from my clan, and they require special techniques to use. I never learned them.'

'Oh.' said Sakura. 'Okay, okay so we need a rug or something. Sasuke could we use a rug from your house?'

'I am not going to use one of the priceless rugs of my family manor carrying a corpse.' snapped Sasuke. 'This is Naruto's fault anyway.'

Sakura guessed it sort of was partially Naruto's fault. Sort of. Who was she kidding, Naruto hadn't thrown those kunai. It was Kakashi's fault for making such a stupid and dangerous test.

'Well I guess I could see if I have one in my apartment.' said Naruto. Then he paused. 'Hang on, it's kind of my only one. Don't you have one Sakura?'

'I can't.' said Sakura. 'My parents are at home!'

'Oh.' said Naruto. 'Well, I'll go get mine then.'

Naruto rushed off into town. Sakura resumed pacing. Sasuke, in the meantime, stood there with his arms crossed. His face was expressionless. He looked really cool, but Sakura couldn't appreciate his coolness right now. She had bigger problems.

'This is bad.' said Sakura. 'This is really bad. What are we going to do if someone finds out we murdered our sensei?'

'We could blame it on Naruto.' said Sasuke.

'Oh right, because Naruto is really capable of killing Kakashi-sensei?' said Sakura.

Then she stopped. Had Sasuke seriously suggested pinning the blame for something he did on Naruto? Naruto was an idiot, but he didn't deserve to go to prison. No, Sasuke was clearly just joking, and she hadn't noticed because of his deadpan voice.

'Oh right.' said Sasuke.

Presently Naruto came back, carrying a large rug over his back. It was plenty long enough for their purposes. 'I'm back, Sakura! I got the rug!'

'Great, let's get to work.' said Sakura. 'Put it down and unroll it over there.' She looked to the bloodied patch where Kakashi was lying. 'Um okay, we'll set it down over there. And I guess we'll have to roll Kakashi's body over onto it.'

Sakura approached the body, feeling sick at the sight of all that blood. Crouching down, she took hold of Kakashi's left arm. 'Uh, Sasuke, Naruto could you give me a hand.'

Sasuke and Naruto came up. Sasuke got the legs while Naruto got the other arm and they moved Kakashi little by little over to the rug. When they had set him down, they proceeded to roll him up in the rug.

Sakura looked at her hands, which were bloody. And also her feet. This was horrible. 'Now we'll carry this to Ino's place.'

Naruto tried to lift it but with Kakashi inside it took a team effort. As they hauled the rug through the park and into the town, Sasuke wrinkled his nose. 'It stinks of blood.'

'Ino owns a flower shop. It should disguise the smell.' said Sakura. Was Sasuke complaining? No, the smell was a relevant concern. 'I think. Now come on we've got to go. Naruto, you're not keeping up your end.'

'You know I could create some shadow clones?' said Naruto.

'Are you kidding?' asked Sakura. 'If we bring jutsu into this, it'll attract even more attention.' She nearly lost her grip. 'Sasuke could you help me with this?'

Little by little, they made their way on. Until finally they came before the doors to Ino's flower shop. There Sakura walked up to the door and put down the rug. 'Okay, we're here. I'll knock. Uh, Sasuke could you stand here with me?'

Sasuke came forward and stood beside her. Sakura walked up and knocked on the door. After a moment, Ino answered and looked out. 'Hey Sasuke, I was wondering when you'd drop by. So what did you need help with?'

Sakura smiled and laughed. This would be awkward.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

This is a funny idea I came up with a while back. I'll see if I can get another chapter posted sometime soon. I hope everyone was in character. Ino doesn't get a lot of screen time so it's a bit difficult to pin her down.


	2. Making Plans! Ino's Idea!

**Chapter Two: Making Plans! Ino's Idea!**

There was silence in the flower shop. All the colorful roses and lilies could not lessen the tension in the air. Sakura felt like rolling into a fire and dying would be preferable to this moment. Ino looked at the body of Kakashi on the rug with eyes narrowed. The rug by now was soaked a dried red. Eventually, Ino looked to Sakura and crossed her arms. Her eyes narrowed and she looked at Sakura hard.

This was torture. How was Sakura supposed to spin this? 'Hey uh, Ino, um we're really really grateful for your help here. Um we were in a lot of trouble and-'

'Sakura, why are you trying to hide your sensei's corpse in my house?' asked Ino. Her tone was almost conversational.

'I couldn't think of anywhere else to hide the body okay!' said Sakura.

'Why would you kill your sensei?!' asked Ino, losing her composure. 'How did you kill your sensei! You know what, it doesn't matter! You can take responsibility for this yourself! I am not going to-' She broke off, struggling to keep speaking.

'If he was so weak that I could take him out with a few kunai he probably wouldn't have been able to teach me anything anyway.' said Sasuke. Was he cool or what?

'You know Sasuke you're right.' said Ino in agreement. 'They should hold the jonin to a higher standard. I'm sure we can find a way to fix this.'

'Didn't they teach any classes on disposing of bodies in school?' asked Naruto. Why did he have to make them look stupid?

'If you paid attention in class Naruto you'd know that. Right Sasuke?' said Sakura.

Sasuke didn't answer for a moment. The dark haired boy had his arms crossed and he was looking out the window into the darkened streets beyond. He looked back after a moment. 'ANBU black ops are routinely trained in the art of destroying bodies. They do it to prevent missing nin's bodies from yielding the secrets of the village. But average ninja is not. We're only taught to hide corpses temporarily in order to complete a mission.'

'See.' said Ino. 'Your sensei probably would have taught you the art if you hadn't killed him.' Why was she so damn condescending.

'I didn't kill Kakashi sensei!' said Naruto. 'Sasuke did!'

'Wow, you defeated a jonin?' asked Ino. 'You're amazing Sasuke!'

'But I-' began Naruto.

'We need to focus.' said Sakura. Where did Ino get off flirting with Sasuke like that? Also, she was praising Sasuke for something she was snarking at Naruto for. What a hypocrite. 'What are we going to do about the body?'

Silence again. Then Ino sighed. She hung her head, then looked up and rolled her eyes before turning her attention to them. 'I have an idea. I read somewhere that the ANBU black ops have special acids they can use to instantly dissolve a dead body. Maybe we could get our hands on some of that.'

'I know you read about those.' said Sakura 'I was the one who showed you the book. Wait are you suggesting we break into the ANBU black ops headquarters?'

'Well, what else can we do?' asked Ino. Good point.

'Well we could take out a knife and cut the body into tiny pieces and put it in the garbage.' said Naruto.

Dead silence.

'Well we could.' said Naruto.

Didn't Naruto know there was a time and place for his stupid jokes? He should be serious, not running his mouth. Ino seemed to agree.

'Yeah and get blood all over my floor.' said Ino 'No thanks. Now take the body down to my basement. Nobody will run into it there.'

'Are you going to help?' asked Sakura.

'No!' said Ino incredulously. 'I don't want to get all bloody!' And she turned her head away and stuck up her nose.

'Yeah, join the club.' growled Sakura with a clenched fist. 'But it needs to go down there.' Where did Ino get off telling them to do something she wasn't willing to do herself. What a jerk!

'I don't think that door is wide enough for four people anyway.' said Sasuke 'You and Naruto handle it. I'll keep watch.'

'Good idea Sasuke.' said Sakura. He was so composed.

Of course, Sakura didn't have much time for swooning. Soon she and Naruto were struggling to carry Kakashi's body down the stairs. He was tall and heavy and Sakura was taking most of the weight, being at the front. 'I can't believe that Ino! Leaving us high and dry so she can flirt with Sasuke!'

'Well it is her house, Sakura.' said Naruto. 'It's Sasuke whose refusing to do anything.'

'No, Sasuke is just keeping watch.' said Sakura. 'He's right. Someone has to make sure no one notices.'

Then suddenly she slipped and fell down the stairs. She hit the ground and groaned as the rug slammed into her stomach. Her vision was swimming and she ached. Then she felt something slick and wet soak her. Looking up she saw blood spilling all over her clothes. She screamed and scrambled out from under the rug.

Naruto ran to her. 'Are you okay, Sakura?'

'Oh no, no, no my clothes are ruined!' shrieked Saura as she stood. She was soaked. How was she ever going to get all this stuff out? No, no she had to stay calm for Sasuke. She forced herself to get calm. 'Yeah, yeah I… uh… I need a shower and a change of clothes.'

The door opened and Ino looked down from the doorway. 'You two having fun down there, billboard brow?'

'No I am not!' said Sakura. 'My clothes are ruined, thanks to you!' And she stomped up.

Ino looked at her and raised an eyebrow. 'You need a shower and a change of clothes. You can use mine, I'll find something in your size.' Then she looked to Naruto. 'Come to think of it you could use some different clothes as well.'

'What's wrong with this?' asked Naruto.

'Bright orange?' asked Ino.

'What's wrong with it?' asked Naruto.

'Nevermind, I'll get you some clothes. Sakura get in the shower.'

After the day Sakura had had a long shower was a godsend. The sensation of the hot water dripping down her skin was wonderful. She felt the tension roll off her as she shampooed her hair and rubbed herself down with soap.

Finally, she got dressed, putting on Ino's clothes. It was a tight black shirt and black tights. When she had donned them she looked at her clothes miserably.

'Do you think this will wash out?' she asked.

'No, probably not.' said Ino. 'Red never suited you anyway.'

'Why didn't you tell me?' asked Sakura.

'Because when you look bad it makes me look good.' said Ino, sticking out her tongue.

Sakura hoped she was joking. Then again Sakura had only started wearing red the day she'd broken off their friendship. 'So what do we do with my clothes?'

'Well,' said Ino 'I've got a furnace down in the cellar. Burn it up in there.'

'But this was expensive!' said Sakura.

'Well, then why were you wearing it to ninja training?' asked Ino.

Sakura didn't have an answer to that. So she just burned the clothes while keeping her eyes off the body. Then she came back up and found the others waiting. Naruto looked to be playing a game of go with Ino. He was dressed in a black vest with a white shirt and pants. One hand was scratching his blonde hair as he tried to make a move on the board. Ino looked to be winning.

'Okay so we've got the body stored.' said Sakura. 'What now? We can't just keep it down there forever.'

'Well breaking into the ANBU headquarters sounds like our best bet.' said Naruto.

'Our best? The ANBU are the elites of the elites.' said Sakura. 'We'd be caught before we got three feet in.'

'What if we distracted them?' said Naruto.

'What do you mean?' asked Ino.

'I used to outrun them all the time when playing pranks.' said Naruto. 'I could play a bunch of pranks and get them to chase after me. Then Sasuke could break into the ANBU black ops and steal the acid.'

'What type of acid?' asked Sasuke.

'I'd better go with Sasuke.' said Sakura 'I've researched this kind of thing and I'll know what to look for.'

'Right, so what do I do?' asked Ino.

'You can help me with the prank Ino.' said Naruto quickly.

'Me?' asked Ino.

'Yeah, you have that body swap power right?' said Naruto. 'We could use that for something.'

'So you start the prank to draw off the ANBU black ops and we handle the rest.'

'Wait a minute I'm not going to cross the ANBU black ops.' said Ino. 'That's suicide.'

'Oh come on.' said Naruto. 'It'll be fun.'

'Stop acting like such a kid, Naruto.' said Sakura. Would it kill him to take this seriously for a second?

Ino remained silent for a long time. She looked to Naruto who was grinning, then to Sasuke who was frowning and finally to Sakura. With a sigh, she uncrossed her arms. 'All right, fine.' she said. 'I'll help. But we have to have a backup plan. What do we tell people if we get caught?'

'The truth.' suggested Naruto.

'No that would never work.' said Ino. 'If we get caught we've got to tell them that Kakashi put us up to it. That he wanted us to steal something really important as part of our initiation test.'

'You mean like with Mizuki?' asked Naruto.

'Yeah, I guess.' said Ino.

'That's right.' said Sakura. 'Nobody would believe that even Naruto would fall for a ploy that obvious two days in a row.'

'Speak for yourself.' said Sasuke.

'I have it.' said Ino. 'Okay our story is that Kakashi told Sasuke to break into the ANBU black ops. He wanted Sasuke to steal some very important data. But Kakashi knew Naruto wouldn't fall for it so he sent Naruto to cause a ruckus. He didn't tell Naruto the true mission.'

'Right so Naruto is the unwitting pawn.' guessed Sakura.

'What about me?' asked Ino. 'We need some reason why I'm supporting this.'

'Maybe we could say I talked you into it.' said Sakura.

'Sakura get real.' said Ino offhandedly. 'Everybody knows we stopped being friends years ago. One talk with Iruka would blow a hole in it.'

Sakura felt a little bad when she said that. For some reason. She wasn't sure why. 'Right, maybe we could say that Sasuke talked you into it. To help with the mission.'

'That won't work.' said Ino. 'Because Sasuke knows about the mission. If I were to hear about it I would tell him that the first mission for ninjas has nothing to do with robbing the ANBU.'

'Oh right.' said Sakura. 'So what do we do?'

'We say Naruto talked me into it.' said Ino.

She had got to be kidding. 'What?' said Sakura. 'That makes even less sense than the other. Why would you ever help Naruto with a prank?'

'Well obviously Naruto is upset because his sensei only cares about Sasuke.' said Ino. 'So he begs me to help him with a prank and I agree to help him out of pity. I did pull you off the street corner Sakura. Compared to your forehead Naruto is a social butterfly.'

'Shut up Ino-pig.' said Sakura. 'So what do we want Sasuke to steal?'

'Um, how about any data on the Uchiha clan?' said Naruto. 'You know, secret stuff.'

'Good idea Naruto.' said Ino 'Sasuke probably knows everything there is to know about that stuff. So he won't learn anything which could put him at risk. And it makes sense. Kakashi has a sharingan so maybe he wants to learn how to unlock some forbidden Jutsu.

'Do you think you can handle that, Sasuke?'

'Of course.' said Sasuke.

'Right.' said Ino 'Now we've got to come up with a prank. A really good one. Bigger than ever before.' She looked to Naruto. 'Any ideas?'

Naruto remained silent for a long time. He paced back and forth and put his hands in his pockets. Finally, he clutched his forehead in frustration. 'Urg! I can't think of anything! How am I supposed to top painting the Hokage Monument and stealing a Sacred Scroll?'

'We could try blowing up the Hokage Monument.' said Sasuke.

Dead silence as everyone looked at Sasuke in horror. Did he really mean that? He couldn't really.

'Well we could.' said Sasuke.

Sakura laughed and so did Ino. Right, of course, Sasuke was just joking. He'd just said it with such a straight face and deadpan voice that she hadn't noticed. Figures the top student of this year would also be the best at cutting the tension.

'So any ideas Naruto.' said Sakura.

'I just don't know. I think I've done every trick there is.' said Naruto. 'I don't know how I can do better. I need a week at least for my really good pranks.'

'Well we have to come up with something.' said Sakura.

'Why does it have to be a prank?' asked Ino.

'Hmm?' said Naruto.

'Why does it have to be a prank, Naruto?' asked Ino. 'As long as we can pass it off as a prank and the ANBU black ops has its attention drawn away it doesn't matter. So we can afford to widen our gaze a bit.'

Naruto considered it. Then he grinned. 'I have the best idea ever.'

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Okay, so this chapter was shorter than I had hoped. I had to go back an expand it just to break the two thousand word mark. Part of the problem was that I need time to establish the next step so this was the planning stage.

Speaking of which, I'm not entirely sure what Naruto can do to top painting the Hokage Monuments. So I'm going to give you guys the chance to suggest a plan.

Anyway, enjoy.


	3. Execution Gone Awry! Things Unravel!

**Chapter Three: Execution Gone Awry! Things Unravel!**

It was dark out when Ino strode into the Paint Emporium. The proprietor looked up and brightened as she came in. He bowed his head and smiled. 'Welcome to the paint Emporium Ms. Ino. I was about to close up shop. How can I serve you?'

'Yes. I need to purchase some paint. A lot of it, in fact.' said Ino with a smile.

'How much?' asked the merchant.

Ino brought up a hand and looked at her fingernails. 'Hmm, about all of it.'

'All of it?' asked the merchant.

'Yes.' said Ino 'Is that a problem?'

'No, of course not.' said the merchant 'What will you be using it for?'

'I was planning on having a festival with my friends.' said Ino 'See we're testing out a new ability.'

'Well, it's your own business. I don't mind.' said the merchant, typing into the cash register. 'Let me just tally up the price.' Ino winced at the amount she'd have to spend. She could afford it, but she'd have to limit her spending for a bit. This was for Sasuke.

'Here it is. I'll foot the bill to your family. But uh, I hope this is worth it.' said the merchant.

'Oh it is.' said Ino.

At that moment Naruto entered the room. 'Ino could I use the paint? I've got this really great idea for a prank!'

'Back off Naruto! I told you I don't want you around me!' said Ino harshly.

The merchant bristled. 'Hey, demon brat, get out of my store before I take a broom to you!'

'Sorry…' said Naruto, turning and leaving.

'Now I've got this sealing scroll here.' said Ino 'I'll take them all.'

'Right.' said the merchant 'Well let's get to work.

They piled all the paint buckets they could find and sealed them. Then they piled some more and sealed them. And so on and so forth. Eventually, the walls were completely bare and Ino had her new scroll.

As she walked down the street afterward Naruto approached her. She sighed. 'Sorry about that Naruto. To do this we need to look like we're not connected.'

'I get it.' said Naruto. No, he didn't.

'…Do people usually do that to you?' asked Ino.

'Yeah.' said Naruto 'Sometimes I get sold sour milk too. It's no big deal. Teuchi's Ramen always serves me.'

'Is that why you like ramen so much?' asked Ino.

'Well I guess Teuchi and Ayane were always nice to me.' said Naruto 'But I also really like ramen.'

Ino paused. Was she feeling sorry for him? '…Tell you what, when we get home I'll cook all four of us something really nice.'

'You can cook?' asked Naruto. 'Sure.' said Ino 'My mom taught me how. It's a handy skill for any ninja to have. Not just girls.'

They walked home in lighter spirits. But Ino couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched.

* * *

The Third Hokage did not need this right now. Hiruzen had been all set up to hear about whether his various students would pass or fail their final test. If they passed, so much the better, if they failed they would learn from the experience.

What he had not been prepared for was an entire team disappearing without a trace. 'So there has still been no word from Kakashi, Iruka?'

'No Hokage.' said Iruka 'I was expecting communication from him by the end of the day. He was supposed to tell me whether my students passed or failed.'

'Well Kakashi has a tendency to be late.' said Hiruzen, hoping for the best.

'Yes but Naruto should have contacted me by now.' Said Iruka. 'If he passed he'd have bragged to high heaven and if he failed he would have been at home. I talked with Sakura's parents and they said she hadn't come home yet.

The Uchiha Manor is also empty.'

'Which means Kakashi may have had something special planned.' mused Hiruzen.

'It's possible.' admitted Iruka 'I'm not sure Naruto and Sakura are up for something special. Naruto barely graduated and Sakura isn't exactly one for practical skills.'

'Sounds to me like they need it then.' said a low voice.

Hiruzen realized that Anko had entered the room. The violet-haired ninja was clad in fishnets and was leaning against the door frame. She was tossing a kunai into the air. When it fell she would catch it, then repeat the process.

'Anko, you have an opinion?' asked Hiruzen, wondered how she managed to sneak up on people like that.

'Well I mean book smarts are all well and good.' Said Anko. 'But when it comes to sticking a kunai in another man's throat they don't really help a lot. Still, Kakashi usually talks about these things with me.'

'Anko I am not satisfied.' said Hiruzen 'Team 7 should have been taking D ranked missions by now. Instead, Kakashi has gone AWOL along with his entire team. I want you both to investigate this.'

'Both of us?' asked Anko.

'Yes.' said Hiruzen. 'Dismissed. I have work to do.'

They left. And as they left Hiruzen took out his crystal ball. He hadn't been spying on Naruto during the tests. He'd had a great deal of work to do. So he opened the spell-

And blanked out.

Which meant Naruto was somewhere specifically shielded against that kind of jutsu. Those places could be counted on one hand. At least within the grounds of Konoha.

* * *

Dinner was served and they were all eating it. Ino would have preferred to eat a candlelit dinner alone with Sasuke. But this was a good start. She'd had Sakura over a few times, but never Sasuke or Naruto.

'Wow, Ino, this is really good.' said Naruto, gobbling up his food quickly.

'Thanks. I made it myself.' said Ino 'What do you think, Sasuke?'

Sasuke eat silently, staring down at his plate. She thought his gaze might bore a hole through the plate. '…It's fine.' he said.

'Glad to hear it.' said Ino.

'Naruto do you have to eat like that?' asked Sakura.

'What's the matter, billboard brow?' asked Ino, looking over at her and Naruto. 'Afraid…' He was eating like a starving man. 'Um, actually Naruto could you tone it down a bit?'

Naruto paused. 'But it's really good?' His mouth was dripping with sauce.

'For the love of- Wipe your mouth.' said Ino. Naruto brought up his sleeve. 'With your napkin!'

'Sorry.' said Naruto, picking up his napkin for the first time since he'd gotten here. 'Um, I don't mean to make a mess.'

'It's fine.' said Ino. Would it kill Naruto not to ruin her big date? Probably. Well better to focus on the situation. 'So did you guys cover your tracks on your way here?'

'Cover our… um…' Sakura paused.

They didn't cover their tracks? They were on the run for murdering a jonin and they didn't even think to do that? What a bunch of morons. Except for Sasuke. He probably just got distracted by the other two. 'Oh forget it.' said Ino 'Nobody is going to send out the ANBU black ops because Kakashi didn't report in on time. Besides we can't do anything about it now.'

'Yeah, I guess you're right.' said Sakura as she finished her food. Ino and Sasuke finished soon as well. Now, let's get to work.'

* * *

Iruka and Anko made their way toward the training grounds. For some reason, Anko was certain he would have trained in this region. Then again Anko knew Kakashi better than Iruka.

They found it abandoned. The memorial where Kakashi spent his mornings stood alone in the drizzle stood alone. It added a somber feel to things.

'Well if I know Kakashi this is where he'll have brought his students.' said Anko 'He never could get far from the memorial.'

'Let's fan out and see what we can find.' said Iruka.

They searched and after a bit Iruka found something. A kunai lodged in a tree. Bringing it out he looked at it. It had been thrown recently and lost in the fighting. He found several more as he searched and eventually came to where Anko was kneeling over the grass near a tree. She had a vial in her hand.

'We've got blood here, Iruka.' said Anko, bringing up a bloodstained kunai and licking it. 'Well, it tastes like blood at least. Though it's a little off. I mean Kakashi usually tastes better than this.'

And that was Iruka's cue to change the subject. 'Well someone was injured here, no mistake.' He picked up one of the kunai and slipped it into a plastic bag. 'I'll take this back to the lab to test it. We should look for tracks.'

They began their search and it wasn't long before it ended. 'Someone was here. An adult by the depth of the footsteps.' said Anko.

'There are other footsteps over here, Anko.' said Iruka 'One of them is Naruto, he always wore sandals. It looks like they were burdened with something.'

'So an adult was here and walked one way.' said Anko 'And the kids went another. Well, this is interesting. I'm going to follow the adult's trail. Take this blood back to the lab and have it tested.'

'Right.' said Iruka 'Once I've done that I'll find Naruto and my other students.'

Of course by the time he finished with all that he realized how tired he really was. It was twelve o'clock at night and his eyes were drooping. He'd had to spend an hour filling out the paperwork and now he was exhausted.

He had to go find them. This was important.

He'd just sit down for a minute and rest his eyes.

Iruka woke up to find the morning light peering out through the blinds. For a moment he did not remember what he was supposed to be doing. Getting out of the chair he quickly got dressed in new clothes and made his way out the door.

He saw pink. Lots and lots of pink. Every building in all of Konoha had been painted pink. And so had the Hokage monument. How? How? This kind of prank was the sort of thing Naruto would do. But Naruto was only one person. He couldn't have-

Shadow Clones.

'NARUTO!' roared Iruka.

* * *

The yell of Iruka Umino echoed off the hills and sent a shiver down Sakura's spine. As she and Sasuke waited, garbed in black with masks, they saw the ANBU black ops leave their base of operations. Now it was time to move.

As soon as the masked ninja departed they rushed up to the walls. Scaling them with practiced ease they made their way up to the roof. There they made their way to the top where Sakura and Sasuke came to the windows.

Sasuke drew out a tool for cutting a hole in them. However, as soon as he touched the window it swung open. He held his hand in place for a moment. 'What?'

'Shouldn't there be better security than this?' asked Sakura.

'Yes.' said Sasuke 'Yes there should. Come on.'

They slipped through the window and scaled down to the floor. There was no one in sight. 'I'll get the records on the Uchiha Clan' said Sasuke 'You get the acid.'

'Are you sure?' asked Sakura 'I mean shouldn't you-'

'Acid is a lot less valuable than information, Sakura.' said Sasuke.

'Yes but we don't know the layout, Sasuke.' said Sakura 'What if we get separated? We should stay together.'

Sasuke remained silent for a moment. '…Just don't slow me down.'

They walked through the empty, sterile halls and saw nothing and no one. It was kind of creepy. Sakura began to feel nervous. This was worse than having a ninja breathing down their necks.

'Where is everyone anyway?' asked Sakura.

'Looks like the idiot's diversion worked.' said Sasuke, voice sounding impressed. 'I just wish we had a map of the building.'

'Look, they have a map of the building here.' said Sakura.

Sasuke did a double take. Then his face resumed its usual stoic nature. 'I see. It says the chemistry department is just down the hall. There is the hall of records. You should go get the acid.'

'Sasuke we need to stick together.' said Sakura.

'Listen, Sakura,' said Sasuke 'I am an avenger. The information in those records is something I need to know. I need to know it so I can hunt down that man. But I need to do this alone.' He drew out a case and walked toward the hall of records.

'All right.' said Sakura. She'd never seen him this intense before.

Making her way to the chemistry room she peered through the door. No one was in and she entered. Going along the rows of substances she found what she was looking for. Quickly she unrolled a scroll of sealing and opened the drawer. Piling one bag of acid after another into the scroll.

'Where is everyone?' asked a voice outside.

Sakura quickly sealed the scroll, shut the drawer and hid behind a table. The door opened and she saw under the table two feet enter.

'I heard they went chasing after Naruto.' said another 'I guess he was the one who painted the whole town pink. The kids are going to have plenty of D ranked missions in the future.'

'Doesn't that kid ever stop?' asked the first.

'I heard he graduated.' said the second 'Who'd he pay off the manage that?'

Something was taken off the chemistry table and they left, still chattering away. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief and made her way back the way she had come. To her horror, she found that the people from before had taken the same path. She trailed behind them, hoping against hope that Sasuke wouldn't come out while they were there. No, Sasuke was too smart for that.

Then there was a flash. Both ninjas ahead of her went sprawling, knocked unconscious. Sasuke was there. In his hands was the case. His hands were shaking and his eyes unsteady.

'Sasuke are you all right?' asked Sakura 'What's wrong? I've never seen you like this.'

'Itachi, he… he didn't…' said Sasuke 'DAMN IT!' And he kicked the wall.

Someone must have heard because Sakura could hear footsteps coming.

'Come on Sasuke we've got to go!' said Sakura.

They ran and before they had even scaled up the window the alarm was sounded. Leaping out the window they slid down the drainpipe.

From there they rushed into the bushes and sprinted for their lives.

* * *

Dodging ANBU black ops was surprisingly fun. And easy with Naruto there. He seemed to have a knack for outrunning them, and another for finding hiding spots. With him, she'd already dodged nearly a dozen patrols.

As they walked down the street Ino reflected that she didn't know Naruto as well as she'd thought. 'So are you sure Iruka will find you first?' asked Ino.

'Sure.' said Naruto 'I can outrun the ANBU but Iruka always finds me.'

'That's kind of weird.' said Ino 'I always figured Iruka sensei was just a teacher.'

And then Iruka sensei appeared. With a severe, and dreadful countenance. 'Naruto just what do you think you are doing? You're supposed to be past this.' Then he saw Ino and she withered under his glare. 'And Ino, what are you doing here? Don't tell me he roped you into this?'

Okay now to find a way to make this not her fault. 'Iruka sensei you don't understand! Naruto stole a bunch of paint I bought earlier for my own use! I was trying to stop him from painting the rest of the village!'

'Fine.' said Iruka 'Now move on.'

Ino took the chance to walk off but slowed as she did so. Glancing back she saw Naruto looking crestfallen. 'Naruto where is your sensei?'

'Um…' said Naruto 'he's uh…' Please remember the cover story.

'Well?' said Iruka.

'He told me to do it!' said Naruto.

'What?' said Iruka 'Are you lying? Why would your sensei tell you to do this?'

'He told me to make a use prank to attract everyone else's attention!' said Naruto 'He said it was part of a mission! So I uh… I asked Ino for help!'

'Ino just said you stole that paint.' said Iruka.

'I didn't Iruka I didn't steal anything!' said Naruto.

Okay, so Naruto would take the fall. But Ino would get off scot-free and that was all that mattered. So why was she walking back? 'He's right. I was uh… I was trying to save myself but I've got to come clean. Sakura and Sasuke came to me with him. They said they needed my help in creating a distraction. I didn't know what they needed the paint for, but they were my friends.'

Iruka looked at her disapprovingly. '…Well, whatever your reasons both of you are coming with me. We'll talk about your reasons after we find the rest of your friends. Where are they?'

'…Breaking into the ANBU black ops!' said Naruto 'That was the other part of sensei's plan!'

'Well, then I'm sure they'll be caught within minutes.' Said Iruka. 'I know they might chase you for fun. But when it comes to a serious threat the ANBU are most lethal, highly competent and ruthless. I just hope Sasuke and Sakura aren't hurt when they're caught.'

The ANBU black ops were easily escaped. Sakura and Sasuke had taken shelter in some trees and the masked ninjas had run right over them. This was just weird. ANBU were supposed to be hypercompetent.

Sakura looked to where Sasuke was lying beside her. They had removed their black jumpsuits and hidden them beneath the underbrush. Now they were in ordinary clothes.

'That was way too easy, Sasuke.' Said Sakura. 'I thought the ANBU black ops were supposed to be the most elite unit of the Land of Fire.'

There was silence.

'Sasuke?' asked Sakura.

Sasuke was digging through the earth, pulling it apart. Sakura crawled over to his side. 'What are you doing?'

'Digging a hole.' said Sasuke, voice cold. 'I need to preserve this.'

'But what is it Sasuke?' asked Sakura.

'Proof.' said Sasuke 'Proof of what happened to my family. I am an avenger.'

He finished digging then put the case into it. Then he filled the earth back over it. 'There. It's done.' Now let's go before-'

'Right,' said Sakura 'we'd better get this bag back to Ino.' She hoisted it and they crawling out the underbrush and began heading for home.

'Hey, kids. What's in the bag?' asked a voice.

Sakura felt like snakes had crawled down her back. She turned around and saw a curvaceous violet-haired woman clad. She was clad in fishnets with a jacket over her. A kunai was in her hand.

Okay, remember the story. 'Um, our sensei told us to steal some acid from-'

There was a blur and Sakura and Sasuke were pinned to nearby trees. Kunais has impaled their clothes and were inches from their flesh. The woman walked forward. 'You were saying?'

'…Please don't kill us.' said Sakura as a kunai was put to her throat.

'Interesting request.' said Anko 'I'll file it for consideration.'

Then she drew back her hand. Striking Sasuke on the neck she brought her hand around. There was a blur and Sakura saw black.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Sorry, it took so long for this chapter to come out. I was really at a loss as to what to do for Naruto's prank. Eventually, I settled on something simple. Then I dedicated the first part of the chapter to the setup.

It worked out pretty well.

Oh, and Anko turned out axe crazy. What can I say, she doesn't get a lot of screen time and one of the first things she does is lick the blood off a knife. Human blood. Plus she was Orochimaru's student, so yeah. I didn't intend to write her like this but it just sort of turned out that way.


	4. Reveals! Secret of their Dead Sensei!

**Chapter Four: Reveals! The Secret of their Dead Sensei!**

In the aftermath of the incident, Hiruzen looked to Iruka and Anko as they stood before him. Konoha was currently all the colors of the rainbow. Hiruzen practically had a seizure looking out his window. So he was a little annoyed. Both with Naruto and the ANBU black ops.

'Your report, Anko.' He said.

'We've got all four of them in cells, Hokage.' said Anko. 'All they stole was some acid meant for destroying bodies. There was evidence that some of the files were tampered with. However, nothing was taken.'

'And what are they saying?' asked Hiruzen, looking to Iruka.

'Well they all say that Kakashi put them up to it when questioned in isolation, but I don't buy it.' Said Iruka. 'All kinds of inconsistencies turned up when I cross-examined them. For instance, Naruto knew the context for his mission. However, Sakura and Sasuke maintain that Naruto knew nothing of the mission and was just a pawn.'

'And yet they are all united that Kakashi put them up to this.' mused Hiruzen. 'What would make your students act this way, Iruka?'

'Well Naruto does it to get attention, but I thought he'd put it past him.' said Iruka. 'Sasuke always keeps to himself and is interested in getting stronger. Sakura fawns over Sasuke so she wouldn't go against him. As for Ino, Sakura and she are old friends so she may have chosen to help them.

'If she thought they were in trouble.'

'What could make Sasuke want to frame his teacher for treason?' mused Hiruzen.

'I don't know.' admitted Iruka. 'I do know that Sakura and Sasuke would never have gone along with Naruto's pranks. This wasn't his doing.'

'So we have four genin. All maintain that their teacher ordered them to break into the ANBU.' said Hiruzen. 'They are blatantly lying. However, it would never be in their character to act in such a fashion without outside prompting.

'Are we sure they met Kakashi?'

'Yes.' said Anko. ' Many witnesses reported seeing him pick them up, arriving late as always. It could have been an impersonation.'

'That would explain if they genuinely thought they had been ordered to raid the ANBU' Said Hiruzen. 'However, they do not. That is a cover story.

'So the question remains unanswered.'

At that moment the door opened, and a shy looking dark haired girl entered. She wore a concealing white jacket and seemed ready to melt into the floor. Her pupiless eyes marked her as a Hyuga.

'Um… Mr. Hokage.' said Hinata.

'Hinata, what are you doing here?' asked Iruka.

'I um… I think I know what happened.' said Hinata 'Naruto I… I went to try and find him after I passed the bell test and um…'

'And what?' asked Hiruzen. 'You don't have to worry. We're listening.'

'I saw him and his teachers standing over Kakashi's body.' said Hinata. 'I think Team 7 accidentally killed their sensei.'

'You can't be serious.' said Anko with a laugh.

Hiruzen raised a hand. '…Yes, yes I see. So what possessed them to try and break into the ANBU?'

'Well see Sakura asked Naruto to go get a rug and he did.' said Hinata 'They wrapped up Kakashi's body in it and took it to Ino's home. Ino has a crush on Sasuke, so they were able to convince her to hide the body. I uh… I used my Byakugan to see what was happening and…'

'And what?' asked Hiruzen.

'They wanted to steal some acid from the ANBU black ops to destroy the corpse!' Burst out Hinata. 'They said that they would pin the blame on Kakashi if it got out. Please don't punish Naruto, Hokage. It was an honest mistake.

'We were told to come at our sensei with lethal force.'

Hiruzen chuckled. Iruke looked at him incredulously. 'What's funny, Hokage? This doesn't seem to be a laughing matter to me?'

'Only that the four of them were telling the truth and they didn't even realize it.' said Hiruzen. 'Wouldn't you agree?' He looked to a figure hiding in the shadows, unseen by all but him.

The figure emerged. 'Well, I'll admit things got a little out of hand. However, I am more or less guilty as charged.'

* * *

This couldn't be happening to Ino. It was supposed to be so easy. She'd help Sasuke with whatever it was, and he'd fall madly in love with her. She wasn't supposed to end up in prison. Meanwhile, Sasuke was looking even more brooding than usual.

'What are we going to do?' asked Ino.

'Do you think they'll buy the story?' asked Sakura. 'What if they don't?'

'We could tell the truth.' said Naruto.

'Oh come on Naruto, we've been over this.' said Sakura.

'Will, both of you, shut up?' hissed Sasuke. 'They might be listening to us now.'

'An excellent point, Sasuke.' said a voice. In the shadows there stood a lone ninja. 'But you don't need to worry. Your lie was incredibly transparent, to begin with. But we know what happened now. You killed your sensei!'

No, no, this couldn't be happening! This wasn't her fault! 'What?! No, we didn't! We…' began Sakura.

'You threw half a dozen kunai into him while he was distracted in an underhanded ambush!' Said the man. 'You didn't even wait for him to finish trying to teach you! And rather than take responsibility for what you had done, you cooperated together to try and cover it up!'

'We… we didn't mean to…' began Sakura.

'There is only one possible response to these actions.' said the man 'Only one possible action I can take.'

'No, no, please-' began Sakura.

Copycat Ninja Kakashi emerged from the shadows. 'You pass.'

There was dead silence. A silence so deep one could hear a pin drop in it a million miles away. Then Naruto stood up in shock. '…Kakashi sensei you're alive!'

'More or less.' said Kakashi, examining his wrist.

'But how?' asked Sakura. 'We saw your body!'

Kakashi closed his eyes and they had the feeling he was smiling. 'What you saw was a fake. Sometimes ninja have to simulate a corpse. It doesn't stand up to closer scrutiny though. Anko saw right through it.'

'But I… how… this was all a test?' said Ino.

'Precisely. The bell is just for motivation.' said Kakashi. 'The actual purpose of the training mission is to see if you could work together as a team to achieve your mission. I do the bell test every year, and I decided for a change of pace for once.'

'Then you wanted us to work together to hide the evidence of a murder?' asked Sakura. 'That's a little gruesome.'

'What?' said Kakashi. 'No! I wanted you to agree to accept responsibility for your actions. I thought you'd either try to pin it on each other or accept the consequences of your actions. However, I'm willing to accept this as well. Hiding a body is something which most ninja will have to do sooner or later. And you did demonstrate far more teamwork than I was expecting in the process. You did a good job keeping the team together and focused, Sakura.'

'Well,' Sakura flushed with pride, 'well someone had to keep a clear head.'

Kakashi looked to Ino. 'Sorry, they dragged you into this, Ino.'

'Well you had better be.' huffed Ino, crossing her arms. 'They only made it as far as they did with my help.'

'On that, we can agree.' said Kakashi. 'All ninja need a safe house now and again.'

'So we're all full-time ninja now?' asked Naruto.

'You certainly are Naruto.' said Kakashi. 'I like the new outfit.'

'Oh yeah.' said Naruto 'Um, Ino gave it to me.'

'How nice of her.' Said Kakashi. Then he looked to Sasuke. 'Oh, and Sasuke, the execution of your surprise attack was good. However, you were too showy in how you did it.'

Sasuke said nothing.

'Yes!' said Naruto. 'Yes! I'm a full ninja now! A ninja! Ninja! Ninja!'

'Naruto you're embarrassing us.' said Sakura.

'I'm just glad this is over.' said Ino.

'Now why don't we all-' began Kakashi.

'Ahem.' said the Hokage as he entered the room. A violet-haired woman in fishnets and Iruka sensei accompanied him.

Kakashi looked up and blinked. 'Hokage.'

'Well, I'm glad to see everything worked out.' said the Hokage. 'Though an unorthodox method of testing your students, it gave them much-needed experience. Now there is just one small matter that needs attending.'

'What's that old man?' asked Naruto.

'Your students painted Konoha with all the colors of the rainbow.' said the Hokage.

Uh oh.

'Oh.' said Kakashi.

'On your watch.' added the Hokage.

Dead silence. It was less stunned and more embarrassed.

'Ah. The good news is that I have a new D ranked mission for you.' said the Hokage. 'In fact, I think I have D ranked missions for every rookie genin squad in Kohana.'

'Well um…' began Naruto.

'Clean it up.' said the Hokage.

Easy. Naruto could create a bunch of clones and fix it. 'Well-' began Sakura.

'Without shadow clones.' said the Hokage.

'Oh this is gonna suck.' said Naruto.

'Iruka, would you call this an unacceptable failure on the ANBU's part?' asked the Hokage.

'Definitely Hokage.' said Iruka.

'Why would you say this happened, Anko?' asked the Hokage.

'Well sir, to be honest, the ANBU is more of a cush job posting these days.' said the woman. 'The whole idea of the ANBU is to do the dirty jobs which need doing. But we don't really have many of those anymore.'

'She's right, Hokage your success as a diplomat has ensured peace for almost a generation.' said Iruka. 'We don't use them as secret police. We don't have any enemies to fight. Aside from an occasional rogue ninja they don't really do anything normal ninja don't. And since they are only called on in special cases they do it less.

'To be perfectly honest, Hokage, we've become complacent.'

'We'll have to do something about this, then, won't we?' said the Hokage 'For now I have some D ranked missions for them as well.'

* * *

Thus began the glorious ninja career of Team 7. Ino stood at the top of a ladder with a sponge, working to try and get the paint off the side of the building. The sun was beating down on them and citizens were jeering.

'Aw, why do we have to all this? We're ninja now!' said Naruto. 'You may as well accept it.' said Kakashi 'Or you'll make the situation worse.' said Kakashi.

'Some distraction, Naruto.' said Sakura.

'Sasuke wanted to blow up the Hokage monument!' said Naruto.

'Sasuke was only joking. Right Sasuke?' said Sakura.

Sasuke said nothing. He just kept working at the walls. Sakura looked to him in concern. 'Sasuke?'

'Yes.' said Sasuke finally.

'Why do we have to help with this?' asked Choji as he worked on a wall. 'We didn't have anything to do with it.'

'Choji's right.' said Shikamaru 'This is such a drag.'

'Relax, both of you.' said Asuma. 'At least you're getting paid for this. Ino is having her share of the pay going to the village as compensation.'

'Ugh, I've got paint all over my nails.' Whined Ino. 'This is going to be horrible to get out. This is all your fault, Billboard Brow!' 'Shut up, Ino pig!' snapped Sakura.

'Why don't you girls calm down. ' said Kakashi. 'These kinds of D ranked missions are perfectly normal for a ninja of your rank. It could be worse.'

'How?' asked Ino 'This is your fault to begin with, Kakashi!'

'Well, for one thing, you could be a member of an elite black ops division.' said Kakashi 'Assigned this very duty. After getting outsmarted by a gang of twelve-year-olds.' He looked up at the opposite side of the street. 'Right gentlemen?'

The ANBU black ops, working in full uniform, were probably giving Kakashi a nasty look. 'Rub it in, why don't you?'

Well if there was nothing else, Ino's misery had plenty of company.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

And How to Dispose of a Body's first arc is done. I'm thinking of connecting this with my other story, the Hunt for Tsunade. We'll see once I get a bit further in that.

 **WARNING:**

After this arc the story begins to shift from a crack fic to an Alternate Universe fic of Naruto. If you aren't interested in that, this is your stop to get off.


	5. Training Regime! Wall Walk to Power!

**Chapter Five: Training Regime! Wall Walk to Power!**

Naruto was restless. No, that didn't do it justice. He was beyond restless. He walked back and forth as Sakura and Sasuke stood with their arms crossed. Finally, he could bear it no longer.

'Ugh, he's late again!' said Naruto. 'Every day he keeps us waiting, and we end up having to stay to do painting overtime!'

'Tell me about it.' said Sakura. 'Sasuke do you think maybe we should start without him?'

'That depends.' said Sasuke. 'Have you seen any ladders?'

'Um, no.' said Sakura, looking around. 'No I don't now that you mention it.' He'd gotten a bit better after reading whatever it was. But he was still distant. What had gotten such a reaction from Sasuke?

At that moment Kakashi landed on the railing of the bridge. He looked like he was smiling. 'Sorry I'm late, I got lost on the road of life.'

'Liar!' said Naruto and Sakura.

'Well we're all here.' said Kakashi 'Let's get started.' There was silence. Sakura looked again to the pink painted building. 'Um, Kakashi sensei, I can't see any ladders.'How are we supposed to get the higher areas?'

'Well I've decided to make this D mission part of your training.' said Kakashi.

'Part of our training?' asked Sakura.

'Yes.' said Kakashi. 'You're all going to have to wash off the paint on these walls without any ladders.'

'Without ladders?' asked Naruto. 'But then how are we supposed to get up?'

'Easy enough.' said Kakashi. He walked forward toward the building and set his left foot on the wall. Then he kept walking upwards before stepping onto an overhang. 'You walk. Like this. You focus a fixed amount of chakra through the bottom of your feet. Too little chakra and you won't be able to climb it at all. Too much and you'll repel yourself off onto the ground.

'This will help you develop your chakra control.'

'Right, that makes sense.' said Sakura. She'd read about this.

'Um, what's chakra?' asked Naruto.

Seriously? 'Naruto, did you pay attention in your classes?' asked Sakura. 'Chakra is-'

'We don't have time for a full lecture now, Sakura.' said Kakashi. 'I'll let you explain the details to him later. For now, why don't you all start trying to climb?'

'Right, I'll get this first time!' said Naruto.

The black vested ninja charged toward the wall set one foot on it and promptly fell on his backside. He also hit his head and sat up. Rubbing it painfully he groaned.

Kakashi sighed. 'Naruto you're supposed to use your chakra.'

'Oh right.' said Naruto. He tried again and promptly kicked off and was flung head over heel into the river. He stood up. 'Why is this so hard?'

'You used too much energy, you loser.' said Sasuke.

'What'd you say?' said Naruto in challenge.

'Calm down. Sasuke, you give it a try.' said Kakashi.

Sasuke made the attempt and got a few feet up. Then he accidentally used too much chakra and sent himself flying. He landed right next to Naruto. Kakashi seemed to beam through his mask. 'Well, well, Sasuke, it looks like you used too little. Try again, both of you.'

And try again they did. Again. And again. Sasuke made it a bit further each time. Naruto usually got at most one foot up.

'Ow! Why can't I do it?' asked Naruto.

'You, Naruto, lack chakra control.' said Kakashi. 'You have a huge amount of it. But without any fine control, it makes doing skills like this more difficult.

'Sakura why don't you-' He paused as he realized Sakura was nowhere to be seen. Glancing up he saw Sakura sitting on top of the roof. She waved shyly.

'Oh.' said Kakashi. 'Well, it looks like Sasuke has some competition. Maybe he's not the number one rookie.' He snatched up a bucket sent it flying upwards to hook on the roof. Followed by a sponge. 'Here you go, Sakura. You'll have to create the water yourself. You were taught to draw it out of the air, do it now.'

'What?' said Sakura.

'While Naruto and Sasuke get the hang of climbing the wall you have a different job. Start scrubbing.' said Kakashi. 'If this building isn't clean by the end of the day none of you are getting paid. And you'll have to do it again tomorrow.'

'…That's not fair. I'll end up doing twice as much work.' said Sakura. 'And Kakashi sensei I'm not sure I can hold myself up here for that long.'

'Good.' said Kakashi. 'By holding a position on the wall for hours at a time you'll work on your chakra reserves. And creating the water will help your use of the jutsu. Think of this as endurance training.

'Creating drinkable water out of the air is standard ninja practice you know.'

'But…' began Sakura, faltering. Finally, she sighed, picked up her bucket and got to work.

Hours later Sakura hung on the wall with her chakra, scrubbing at it while Naruto and Sasuke scrambled to get up. Even when they got near the top, they couldn't hold it. Which left her scrubbing in the hot sun to try and get the paint off. Eventually, Sasuke was able to hold his position and join her.

By midday they had only gotten off a small patch of pain and Naruto had not been any help at all. Wiping the sweat from her brow Sakura looked down. 'Will you hurry up Naruto! Sasuke and I have been working for hours!'

Naruto rubbed his head. 'I will not let this beat me! I will do this!'

'Points for determination Naruto.' said Kakashi. 'But you're letting your teammates do all the work.'

'I…' Naruto looked up at them. Then he wiped the sweat from his eyes. 'No! I will not be the dead last again! I won't!'

Naruto was dead last again. Sakura worked as hard as she could, trying to get as much done as she could. At this rate, they'd never be able to finish in time. Her vision blurred momentarily, and she brushed the sweat from her eyes. 'This is… This is really difficult. I'm not sure I can…' She paused. 'No, no I've got to stay strong for Sasuke and Naruto.'

Then suddenly she found herself slipping. The wall became much more distant as she fell toward the ground.

'Sakura!' screamed Naruto.

Then Sakura was caught just before she hit the ground. Kakashi was looking down at her in concern. 'Sakura are you all right?'

'Kakashi sensei?' asked Sakura.

'Careful. You overexerted yourself.' said Kakashi. 'Why don't you take a break and drink some water. You'll drag down the team if you get hurt.'

He set her down and offered her a water bottle. Sakura took it and opened it. She drank half of it in one know. The cold liquid felt heavenly on her parched tongue. 'Thanks Kakashi sensei.'

She sat down and watched Naruto and Sasuke go at it. It was only fair. She'd gotten to work way ahead of them. So she'd earned a break. Even Sasuke couldn't dispute that.

And then Naruto reached the top all by himself. 'Yes! I did it Kakashi!' said Naruto. 'I made it to the top!' Boy, wasn't he cheerful?

'Great.' said Kakashi. 'Catch.' He tossed Naruto the bucket and sponge. Naruto reached out to grab them, lost his concentration and promptly fell all the way back down to land on his face.

'Ow.' said Naruto.

'Hmm. It seems that you have difficulty staying on top once you get there.' said Kakashi. 'Well, if at first, you don't succeed, try, try again.'

That was their entire week in a nutshell.

* * *

Later Hiruzen listened to Kakashi's report as he spoke of the week's efforts. It was about as expected. 'My students are advancing well.' concluded Kakashi. 'Naruto and Sasuke in particular. They now have far better control over their chakra than they did before. Moreover, Sakura has greatly increased her chakra reserves through practice.'

He didn't get it did he? 'Mmmhmm. Well, that is good news to be sure. Kakashi.'

'Yes?' asked Kakashi.

Hiruzen rose and opened the window to his office. He looked out over Konaha and motioned to Kakashi to stand before him. 'Look out this window. What do you see?'

'…I see Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves.' said Kakashi.

'And what else?' asked Hiruzen.

'A city.' said Kakashi. 'Something worth protecting.'

'And?' asked Hiruzen.

'A place which we hold in trust for the next generation. And the generation who came before.' said Kakashi, before pausing. 'What do you see Hokage?'

Hiruzen sighed. 'Kakashi, you idiot, Naruto has painted the entire city with the colors of the rainbow! I have to look out at it all day long!'

'Oh.' said Kakashi. Obviously, he had seen something profound in the obvious. 'With all due respect Hokage, we are working as quickly as we can.'

'Really?' asked Hiruzen. 'Tell me, did you arrive at the usual time?'

'Yes.' said Kakashi. 'Though I don't see what that has to do-'

'Three hours late.' guessed Hiruzen.

'Um, yes.' said Kakashi. 'Hokage is there something you wish of me?'

'Yes.' said Hiruzen. 'What I want you to do is put the past behind you, march firmly into the future and arrive on time for once!'

'Yes Hokage!' said Kakashi quickly.

'Dismissed.' said Hiruzen.

Kakashi fled.

In came Anko. Hiruzen looked to the woman who was spinning a kunai on one finger. 'Anko, how goes your observations?'

'Well,' said Anko, 'if they did as you thought they haven't gone back for it. They've probably been working way too hard to think of it. Do you want me to call off the search?'

'No.' said Hiruzen. 'If I guess how things will proceed they'll access the information soon.'

* * *

Over the course of the week, they had been working nonstop to clean up the mess they had been made. The other rookies had been giving them the cold shoulder. Every D ranked mission in Konaha was being spent on the walls. Worse still, Kakashi's training regime both made it much more difficult to do their job and was hard in its own right.

If that wasn't enough the other Jonin had been using a similar regime. And all the while something was bugging Sakura. She kept remembering the data Sasuke had stolen and buried. It never left her alone, and she wanted to know what it was.

It wouldn't be a violation of Sasuke's privacy. They had all worked together to get that data. She tried to push it from her mind, but it pushed back. She tried to distract herself by focusing on the missions. However, they were too dull for that.

That night Sakura could bear it no longer.

She made her way back the way she and Sasuke had come and crept under the underbrush. Slinking along she found an area where the dirt had been disturbed. She hesitated. 'This is it. This is what got Sasuke so worked up. If he won't tell me what's wrong I'll just have to find out for myself.'

She dug with her hands. The sensation of dirt beneath her fingernails was horrible. She never liked doing stuff like this. But she wanted to see.

At last, she found the case. Drawing it out she opened it up. Within she found scrolls, all written in Sasuke's handwriting. He must have copied it down from existing documents so nobody knew he was stealing it. Sasuke was so cool!

Drawing out the scroll she read it. She stopped. Then she read it again, just to be sure she wasn't seeing things. 'Oh kami above. This… this can't… we'd never…'

Sakura put back the scroll then shut the case. Drawing out her phone she made a call. After a moment someone picked up. 'What is it, Billboard Brow? It's nine o'clock at night so this had better be good.'

'I need to meet with you.' said Sakura. 'I'll bring Sasuke and Naruto.'

'What's so important.' asked Ino. 'If you killed your teacher again, forget it. It took me an hour to get rid of all the paint on my hands.'

'I read the records Sasuke copied from the Uchiha files in the ANBU.' said Sakura.

There was a pause. 'Okay, what could be so important?' asked Ino.

'Itachi massacred the Uchiha's on orders from the village.' said Sakura.

There was absolute silence. The silence of death itself.

'…Shit.' said Ino.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Well, here we have the next chapter. I should finish The Hunt for Tsunade in my next chapter. Meanwhile How to Dispose of a Body is just getting started.

On that note, I have an announcement to make. I've decided to discontinue a Different Orientation. I'm doing this because I have too many fanfics as it is. So what I'll do is factor elements of a Different Orientation into this one. That way I can put all my focus on this fic, instead of jumping between them and maybe never finishing.


	6. Aggressive Invitation! Hokage's Secret!

**Chapter Six: An Aggressive Invitation! The Hokage's Secret!**

Naruto arrived at the door of the Yamanaka residence with bags under his eyes. He walked into the room and found the others waiting for him. Looking to Sakura and Sasuke, then Ino, he sighed. 'Geeze Sakura, why'd you have to call us out here so late?'

'What's so important.' asked Sasuke.

Sakura remained silent for a long time. She looked to Sasuke then Naruto, then Ino. 'Alright, um, remember how we raided the ANBU black ops to steal information on the Uchiha clan as a cover story?'

'Yeah, what about it?' asked Naruto.

'Well I just got a look at the data.' said Sakura hesitantly. Then she drew out a case.

Suddenly Sasuke looked furious. 'You looked at this! You had no right! It was none of your business-'

What a jerk. 'Quit it Sasuke! We all worked together to get that info! Sakura has as much a right to look at it as any of us!'

'Technically none of us have a right to look at it.' said Ino. 'Whatever is you found none of us should breathe a word of it outside this room.'

Dead silence. No one said anything. 'So what was it, Sakura?'

'…Naruto do you remember the Uchiha clan massacre?' asked Sakura.

Naruto blinked. 'Uchiha what?'

Sakura put her hands over her eyes. 'Naruto it was the biggest thing to ever happen in our lifetime! Are you seriously telling me you don't know?'

Naruto tried to remember everything he knew about the Uchiha clan. Well, Sasuke was part of it. And Sasuke was kind of a jerk. 'I uh… I'm not really big on history.'

'Oh for…' Ino sighed. 'Okay. Sasuke is the last of the Uchiha clan. The Uchiha clan was incredibly powerful and has numerous powers. It had tons of connections in Konaha. It was largely assumed that one of their number would someday become Hokage.'

'His name was-'

'Itachi.' said Sasuke. 'My brother. He was the most powerful member of my clan. Even stronger than my father. One day I came home and found my entire family dead. Murdered by him.'

Oh. This was awkward. Naruto felt horrible all of a sudden. 'I… I'm sorry.'

'Konaha told me that he went rogue.' said Sasuke. 'That he was a rogue ninja. But it was a lie! They ordered the Uchiha clan wiped out! And they blackmailed my brother into doing their dirty work for them!'

'Why?' asked Naruto. 'Old Man Hokage wouldn't do that!'

Sasuke moved faster than Naruto could follow. All of a sudden there was an impact on Naruto's chin, and he was landing on the carpet. Ino and Sakura ran to him. 'Sasuke-' began Ino.

'The mission report said that the Uchiha clan was planning a coup.' said Sakura.

'We should go talk to the Old Man.' said Naruto, refusing to believe it. 'He'd never do anything like this. Those records are some kind of smear campaign.'

'No.' said Sasuke. 'We can't afford to tell anyone about this.'

'Sasuke is right'. said Ino. 'We'd be taking a huge risk. Heck, we already are just by talking about-'

And then a woman clad in fishnets was there. She was smiling and her hands were in her pockets. But Sakura and Sasuke cringed as she approached at a walk. 'Hi kids. The "Old Man" wants to talk with you.'

'…We're doomed.' said Sakura.

Then Sasuke made a break for the door.

* * *

Sasuke had to get out of here. He didn't know where he would go or what he would do, but he knew he couldn't afford to be caught. He slipped past the woman and out into the night. He'd get out of Konoha for a start. He needed to stay alive to avenge his clan.

'Sasuke wait!' cried Sakura behind him.

But Sasuke didn't listen.

Then Anko walked around the corner as if she was on a stroll. Her hands were still in her pockets. How had she gotten there?

'Oh running huh?' she asked.

In a panic, Sasuke sprinted down an alley. When he reached the end he sprinted up the wall. Getting to the top of the roof he found her waiting for him at the top. Turning he leaped across to the next rooftop and onto the street below. This time she was balancing a kunai on one finger. 'Weird that your not getting away. It's like I'm the master ninja and you're just the genin. Funny how bloodlines don't matter all that much. Now, stop running.'

And then she looked at him. Really looked at him. Sasuke suddenly felt as if he was looking at a snake. A snake coiling around him, its venomous fangs coming closer and closer to his throat. If it went on like this, he'd go insane.

His knees were quaking.

'That's right,' said Anko 'fall on your knees.'

'Hey, leave Sasuke alone!' came the shout.

And then Naruto surged out of nowhere with a flying kick. Anko hardly moved, and yet the strike went far wide of him. Naruto turned around and unleashed a flurry of kicks and punches. None connected.

'Damn it!' cried Naruto. 'Why can't I hit you?!'

Anko blinked as if in surprise. 'Oh, oh you're trying to fight me. All right. I'm game.'

Then her hand lashed out, and she caught Naruto's hand in a vicelike grip. He struggled to break it, but she was too strong. Why did Naruto keep trying? He couldn't possibly win against this woman.

But Sasuke had to try.

Then Anko released Naruto. In the same movement, her leg snapped up and kicked him into a wall. Naruto groaned but stood up again.

'Are we done?' asked Anko, admiring her nails. 'Because you guys aren't really much of a warm-up and I'm on the clock.'

'I'm not giving up!' growled Naruto, making a motion. 'Shadow Clone Jutsu!'

Thousands upon thousands of shadow clones then appeared before them. They filled the entire street. Anko smirked and in one movement shed her outer coat to reveal her fishnets in full. She did it like a snake shedding its skin, and as she took a stance, her long limbs moved with deadly grace.

'Okay kid.' said Anko 'I'll humor you.'

Every single Naruto clone charged at her at once. Every single one rushed forward in every possible direction. As they did, Anko put out her hands. ' Jutsu!'

Suddenly her hands and fingers became many snakes at the ends of her wrists. She moved with lightning speed as Naruto came. Dozens upon dozens of different strikes fell in a single moment. With each one, a shadow clone disappeared. The entire wave was destroyed, and then Anko went on the attack.

Before long every single clone was destroyed and Naruto was being held upwards in the air by Anko's snake hands. It had happened in a mere instant. And yet Sasuke suddenly realized he was beginning to comprehend her technique.

'Well, kid.' said Anko 'Had enough?'

'Never in a million years!' said Naruto.

'Have it your way.' said Anko. Then she drew out a kunai.

She was going to kill Naruto. Unless Sasuke did something. In that instant Sasuke forced himself to stand. Then he was running toward her. Running with all his might. A kunai was out in one hand in an instant. As he did he was aware of everything about her. How she subtly tensed, telling him she was only pretending to be unaware.

And because Sasuke knew that he was able to predict her next move. She made an offhand maneuver without much effort. But he had already ducked and brought up the kunai. He knew it would miss, so when she moved away subtly, he knew to redirect the strike downward.

Anko left go of Naruto and moved back half an inch. The blade missed her completely. Instead, it slashed through the fishnets over one of her shoulders.

She looked at it in irritation. '…You've gotten a lot faster since last time, kid. But I think you're getting a little too familiar.'

'Naruto, Sasuke! You've got to stop it!' called Sakura. 'You'll get us in even bigger trouble than before!'

'You know Billboard brow, you were the one who called the meeting.' said Ino, coming up behind.

Anko sighed. 'Oh to heck with it.'

Sasuke felt an impact in his gut, and he keeled over stunned. He realized that Anko had just gotten serious. He tried to pull himself up and saw Anko playing around again. But this time it was with Sakura and Ino. The two girls dodged and weaved as best they could, but it was like a cat playing with their prey.

'Why are you attacking us?' said Sakura. 'We didn't do anything.'

'Yeah, exactly.' said Anko. 'You aren't doing anything. I can't stand neutral females. And none of you are actually a threat. So I'm targetting the one who is the weakest link. Now-'

Sasuke raised his hand and unleashed a fire jutsu. A bolt of flame shot forward toward Anko who raised a hand. A jutsu of water shot forward and quenched the fire.

'A fire jutsu.' said Anko through the steam. 'Very flashy. Not effective. But flashy. Gotta admit you're reacting a lot better than I would have expected. A lot better.'

But Sasuke was already rushing through her. He'd seen her techniques. And suddenly he knew how to use them. The hand motions she had made were clear to him. Everything was clear. He put forward one hand and leaped through the steam.'

He used the very same technique she had.

And then he screamed. His hands felt like they were splitting apart and he lost his posture. Falling forward his hands were caught by Anko who pulled him up by the wrist. She looked into his eye. 'So that's it. You can thank Auntie Anko for the free Sharingan later.'

Sharingan. He'd manifested a Sharingan.

'Leave him alone!' cried Sakura.

'Or what?' asked Anko. 'You'll make a sappy speech about how you can't catch up? Ooh, then you could cut your hair in a needlessly dramatic fashion. Maybe talk about how you're finally catching up to the boys and then never do anything of note. You'll still be in exactly the same place you were before, but everyone will pretend you've grown.'

'Shut up!'

Sakura finally threw a punch. Anko caught it in one hand. 'Hmm. More power in your punches than I was expecting. But clumsy execution.

'Still, you have my interest.'

Then she shoved Sakura to the ground and advanced on her. Ino ran up to Sasuke and Naruto came up. 'Naruto, Sasuke, are you okay?'

'Yeah.' said Naruto.

'Not really.' admitted Sasuke. How did someone use a jutsu that painful?

'Listen we can't beat her like this.' said Ino. 'But I've got a special technique which might be able to slow her down a bit.'

'Your family move.' guessed Sasuke.

'Yes.' said Ino. 'If I can catch her with it I should be able to keep her in place. But I need you to keep her still. Once I've used it you need to get my body out of here.'

'But every time I attack she just knocks me out.' said Naruto.

'Sasuke, you run interference.' said Ino. 'If you can keep Anko occupied Naruto might be able to grab her.'

'Right.' said Sasuke.

Standing up he looked to where Sakura had been knocked unconscious. Anko was walking back toward him. Sasuke took a stance. Anko sighed. 'Wow, back for round two then? Fine, I'll take both of you.'

Sasuke surged forward and unleashed a flurry of strikes. None of them connected but as he attacked her one of her hands was kept occupied fending her off. As he did he saw many of Naruto's clone descended to grab her. They grabbed her by the legs, the thighs, the arms, and the neck. Another gripped her on the back and the chest.

'Do you mind?' asked Anko. 'Don't get me wrong, I get you have urges but this seems a little forward.' She paused. 'You are trying to grope me, aren't you? You aren't seriously trying to pin me down so Yamanaka can use her powers? Because you're making it a really difficult shot.'

Sasuke ducked and looked back. Ino used her power. In that instant, Anko threw one of the Naruto clones in the way.

Ino's body slumped downward. Naruto's shadow clone fell backward and landed.

'Kind of a mistake giving me so many human shields.' said Anko. 'Now-'

And then the shadow clone exploded. Instantly Anko's expression turned to horror. 'Oh, shit did I just kill her. Shit, shit, shit the Old Man is going to freak!'

In one movement she slipped out of Naruto's grip and surged over to Ino. She kneeled by her and checked her pulse. 'Damn it please don't be dead. Okay, okay. When the Yamanaka technique is used whatever happens to the victim happens to them. The shadow clone exploded which means Ino should be in a million pieces. But she isn't.'

'You jerk!' said Naruto. 'What did you do to Ino?!'

'Oh come on!' said Anko. 'You people came at me with lethal weapons! I acted on reflex!'

And then the Hokage was there. And also a large part of the ANBU black ops. Anko froze as Hiruzen walked forward and looked over them. 'Anko, what is the meaning of this?'

'Hokage. I uh… when I attempted to escort them to you the Uchiha started a fight.' said Anko. 'The others joined in and I had to defend myself. During the fighting, the Yamanaka used her clan jutsu against me. She ended up hitting one of Uzumaki's shadow clones instead.

That clone was destroyed when I tried to free myself.'

Hiruzen sighed in relief. 'Thank goodness.'

'What?' said Ino.

'Shadow clones are not bodies in themselves.' said Hiruzen. 'They do not have souls to possess. They are merely extensions of the will of the user. When the clone was destroyed, no harm was actually done. Instead, Ino's consciousness should have just transferred to Naruto's.'

'Consca what?' said Naruto.

Hiruzen looked to Naruto. His brow furrowed. 'Of course, that may be the cause of even greater problems. Naruto, take Ino's body and bring it with us. I will speak to you all in private.'

Well, at least they were alive.

* * *

Sasuke had never had much of a relationship with the Hokage. That sounded odd, talking about a head of state. But Sarutobi Hiruzen was very personable. He regularly made visits to schools. He seemed by all appearances one of the kindest men Sasuke had known.

But that was a mask, wasn't it?

It didn't seem like a mask now that Sasuke was sitting in front of his desk. The Hokage had his hands clasped together, and his hat was on the table. He looked very old and very tired. 'Sasuke. I think I have an idea of what it was you read. You should know that things are rarely as they appear, even on official records.

'Now where do we begin?

'First I suppose I should ask what precisely you took away from those records you copied.'

'The village ordered the Uchiha clan massacred.' said Sasuke. 'My brother was blackmailed into doing it on the condition that I was left alive.'

'Yes. The village.' said Hiruzen, looking even tired. 'The village. May I be honest with you Sasuke? I hate the village. The people of the village are mostly good people, with their own flaws, plans, hopes, and dreams. Them I love. The village as a whole, however, has done a great many ruthless things. And not all of them were necessary.

'A forest is not one entity. It is many. And if they are viewed only as one mass, great injustice will follow.

'Which brings me to the order. You'll notice that no specific names were mentioned in the records. One might assume it was universal. In reality, the destruction of the Uchiha's was the result of a series of failures to communicate. These failures were engineered by one man.'

'You.' said Sasuke.

'I'm afraid I'm not nearly as powerful as you think.' said Hiruzen. 'I'm old, Sasuke. I am not physically capable of dealing with many of the issues the village faces. I retired for a reason. And everything I do must cater to various civilian councils and all the others.

'In particular, there is one man who is nearly as powerful as I am. And he is responsible for the destruction of your clan more than any other.'

Sasuke didn't lose anything by hearing him out. And even if he was lying, he should pretend to believe him. 'Who?'

'His name is Danzo.' said Hiruzen. 'He doesn't make many public appearances, and he always acts in the shadows. He wished to succeed me as Hokage when I retired and was passed over for very good reasons.

'You see, my ideal world is one where ninja are no longer necessary. Where conflicts are resolved with words and understanding, rather than blood. Danzo's is one of hidden surveillance cameras where everyone lives in terror. The young would be indoctrinated, all semblance of youth and innocent beaten out of them.'

'What does this have to do with my clan?' asked Sasuke.

'It is a very complicated matter. I will attempt to summarize.' said the Hokage. 'After the nine tailed fox attacked the village was in ruins. Homes were destroyed, and people were desperate. And all of them were looking for someone to blame. Danzo used this to convince the people that an Uchiha was responsible.'

'That's absurd!' said Sasuke.

'Of course, it was. I said as much.' said Hiruzen. 'Unfortunately, Danzo brought up some pieces of paper. He claimed that Uchiha's were naturally traitorous and emotionally unstable. All their political rivals jumped at the chance to reduce their power.

'You see the Uchiha's have always been the most powerful of the houses. And that power aroused jealousy in the others. Worse still, people were desperate and terrified. The village had been ravaged. The Fourth Hokage was dead.'

'Couldn't you have stopped it?' asked Sasuke.

'I had retired from public life years ago, Sasuke.' said the Hokage. 'My old connections had disappeared. My power had waned. It took me years to reestablish myself as anything other than a figurehead. By that time the decision was already forced on me.

'The Uchiha clan was forced into a separate district. Danzo claimed it was for observational purposes. I wonder if he had not regarded it as a stepping stone, rather than an end goal.'

'I remember, Father and Mother used to talk about this.' said Sasuke. He didn't think much about his past. Not when he could help it.

'Yes. You, of course, never knew any other life.' said Hiruzen. 'However, the other members of the Uchiha clan were furious. And so they should have been. They had served Kohana loyally; many had given their lives in its defense. Now they were imprisoned.

'I began working to rescind the order.

'Unfortunately, the Uchiha developed plans of their own. In their mind, one of their own should have been made Hokage. It was an unforgivable insult what had happened. So they began planning a coup.

'A complicated series of gambits then ensued. Your brother acted as a double agent and revealed the coup. Danzo wanted to initiate a purge. He was always fond of murder as a solution. However, I came up with a solution.

'I was going to make Itachi Uchiha my heir. In one move I would have found a successor to my position as Hokage. And removed any incentive for the Uchiha to rebel.'

'Itachi was going to be Hokage?' asked Sasuke. He'd heard rumors that he was fit for the job. But nothing had materialized.

'Yes. In truth he was not an ideal choice.' said Hiruzen. 'Although powerful and cunning there was something broken about him. He had been affected by the wars he'd fought in. But we were out of options.

'But Danzo got to him first. He convinced Itachi that the village was going to destroy the Uchiha either way. Then he told him the only means of saving you was to kill them all himself.'

'And you let him get away with it?' asked Sasuke.

'I had no intention of letting him get away with it. I had intended to destroy him that very night.' said Hiruzen. ' I have always been too reluctant to act in the past, and I meant to correct my mistake. I would have destroyed any supporters he might have had.

'Unfortunately, while we were quarreling among ourselves other nations became aware of it. Do you know your classmate, Hinata Hyuga?'

A quiet girl who was always eyeing Naruto. 'I know of her. I never really spoke with her.'

'The Land of Lightning, who we had had a truce with, sent a ninja in the night to kidnap her.' said Hiruzen. 'Her father caught the ninja and killed him.

'At which point the Land of Lightning demanded we give the head of the Hyuga Clan to them to avoid a war. They were in the wrong. By all rights, we should have torn up the treaty and crushed them.'

'But Danzo had divided Konaha.' guessed Sasuke. He began to see where this was going.

'Yes. Divided we could not stand. Fortunately, even Danzo wasn't mad enough to see us torn apart. Not while the other nations robbed us blind.' said Hiruzen. 'So he was willing to offer a compromise. He would step down from public office and leave the ANBU with his forces. In so doing he ensured we were able to prevent any more humiliations.

'As for the Land of Lightning, they got nothing. The twin brother of the Hyuga Clan head was given in place of him. Because of the Caged Bird Seal, his body was useless to them.

And that, more or less, is the story. A clan was murdered in cold blood. And justice could not be done because of political realities.'

So that was it. A conspiracy had been hatched to destroy his clan. And the Third Hokage had been powerless to punish those responsible. Sasuke did not believe this was an act, he realized. The man in front of him wasn't capable of the kind of murder those reports had had. And if he was, he would have had Sasuke's throat cut after he found the data.

'I'll kill him.' said Sasuke. 'I'll kill Danzo for this.'

'And I will not stop you. However, revenge must wait.' said Hiruzen. 'For one thing, you are not strong enough to defeat Danzo right now. For another, if you were to kill him now, I would have to declare you a rogue ninja. No, we must choose the time and place of our strike.

'Danzo will not be satisfied with the stalemate things ended in. Even as we speak, he is working to rebuild his organization, ROOT. Eventually, he will strike. When he does, what possible incentive could I have to let him escape justice a second time?

'And if that justice is carried out by you? So much the better.

'For now, you must continue your training. Demonstrate the skill and loyalty of the Uchiha clan to all the world. Prove yourself. You will have your chance at vengeance.'

Sasuke knew it was possible that this was a lie. But even if it was he should pretend to believe it. And he did believe it, lie or no. Trust but verify. '…I understand, Hokage. I promise you Danzo will die by my hand.'

Hiruzen smiled. 'Let's leave that matter for later. For no,w I think we'd best go see how Ino Yamanaka is fairing. I feel some responsibility for her condition. And so should you. After all, you were the one who started the fight.

'Tell me, had you escaped, what would you have done next?'

Sasuke considered it. 'I… I don't know.'

'Sasuke you really should learn to think your actions through.' said Hiruzen. 'One sad reality of the world is that every action has consequences, no matter how small. A simple act of kindness to someone in need of it can save thousands. And a simple act of cruelty damn them.

'Some call me soft. I prefer to think of myself as hesitant to do harm.' He stood up. 'Come.'

* * *

They made their way through the Hokage's building to the hospital wing. There they found a white-haired, bespectacled man standing over Ino. Naruto was on another bed, unconscious. He looked up and adjusted his glasses. 'Hokage, I wasn't expecting you here.'

'There is no need for formality, Kabuto.' said Hiruzen. 'I'm not here as Hokage. This is Sasuke Uchiha, one of Ino's friends.'

'A pleasure to meet the last Uchiha.' said Kabuto, offering a hand.

'This is Kabuto.' said Hiruzen. 'He is technically a genin. However, he has a mastery of healing jutsu well beyond anyone else in Konoha.'

Sasuke looked at the hand. Then he took it, reluctantly. Kabuto had a very firm handshake. 'A pleasure to meet you. How is she?'

'Well we've confirmed that Ino Yamanaka's spirit has entered Naruto's body.' said Kabuto. He paused and looked at the Hokage. 'However…'

'What is it?' asked Hiruzen.

Kabuto adjusted his glasses. 'Ordinarily, when a Yamanaka is possessing a shadow clone that is destroyed they don't die. Instead, they enter directly into the person's chakra reserves when they return. It usually takes some time for the Yamanaka personality to surface. However when it does happen and when it does they can easily return.'

'I take it that hasn't happened.' said Hiruzen.

'No. It hasn't.' said Kabuto. 'Naruto has some kind of seal on him. Something more complicated than anything I've ever seen. Well beyond my abilities to influence. However, I did manage to read its purpose somewhat.'

'What did you learn?' asked Hiruzen, eyes narrowing.

'Well, as far as I can tell, the seal uses the chakra reserves of the person and focuses them inwards.' said Kabuto. 'There is also a system for drawing chakra out. A sort of exhaust port of sorts. It's like its trying to keep something in.' Something was being passed between them. Sasuke tried to read between the lines. 'This is just a working hypothesis. But if Ino Yamanaka was drawn into Naruto's chakra reserves it is possible that she has been drawn beyond the seal.'

Hiruzen closed his eyes. '…Then we have a problem.'

'If that seal is what I think it is, Hokage, I am in complete agreement.' said Kabuto.

Just what was going on?

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

So I have a rule about actions sequences. Whenever an action sequence happens, something important has to result from it. If the only result is a bunch of flashy explosions, then it is largely a waste of time. If the purpose is making a boring narrative more interesting, you're doing it wrong.

Treat the disease, not the symptom.

As for Sasuke being talked out of going crazy, keep in mind that the situation is totally different. Here Sasuke still believes the Leaf Village is the best way to get stronger. Here Sasuke doesn't have an alternative or someone who gave him an offer. And the clincher is that here Sasuke doesn't have the jealousy anger which drove him to ditch Naruto and Sakura.

Also, I haven't actually seen Naruto Shippuden. I'm still working my way through the series. You'll have to point out any continuity errors I make so I can fix them.


	7. Sharing Minds! The Truth about Naruto!

**Chapter Seven: Sharing Minds! The Truth about Naruto!**

Ino awoke. She was lying upon green water and ripples were flowing around her. Yet she was not wet. As she stood and looked around she realized she was inside a sewer system. Yet there was no stink. Only an air of anger.

She walked through it, looking for a way out. But she did not see one. Coming into a great room with a cage within it she halted.

"Where am I?" asked Ino. "What is this place?"

"Come closer girl." snarled a voice.

Ino looked up and saw two blazing red eyes beyond the bars of the cage. "What the…"

"Come closer so I can devour you!" roared something.

And then a beast stepped forward. It was as tall as a mountain and had nine huge tails. It emanated an unholy chakra and Ino scrambled back.

"What is going on?" she asked. "Who are you?"

"You've entered into the same seal that trapped me long ago." said the beast.

"Seal?" said Ino. "What are you talking about?" Then it clicked. "Wait, you're the nine tailed fox."

"Yes." said the fox. "And now we are both parts of the same prison."

"The nine-tailed fox is inside Naruto." realized Ino. "Is that why everyone always treats him like a third wheel? I always thought that his parents were traitors or something." She paused. "No, no keep control Ino. You got yourself into this. Now you've got to get yourself out.

"The seal was designed to control the nine tailed fox. Not me. I should be able to just move my consciousness up."

She got into a cross-legged position and remembered her training. Focusing her chakra upwards she surged upward and-

It was like hitting a brick wall. Except instead of brick, it was Naruto's chakra. Ino was slammed back down and landed on her rump. "Ow!"

"Foolish girl." said the nine tailed fox. "The seal requires a constant flow of chakra from the boy's own body. Without it, I would be able to easily escape. Once the chakra enters here it cannot escape on its own."

"But how did I get here?" asked Ino. "I… I remember I accidentally possessed one of Naruto's clones. All right let me think. Okay, so obviously I can't get out on my own. Or can I?

I remember something when I was reading about seals. Uh, let me think." She wracked her brain for everything she'd read on the subject. She remembered a couple of books Sakura had recommended. "Okay, so the nine tailed fox is incredibly powerful. So sealing it would take a lot of power to keep it down. Even so, all that power would have to go somewhere."

If only she had twelve years of study. Wait a minute. She was standing in the same room as someone who did. She looked to the fox. "Hey uh, have you ever tried escaping."

The fox gave her a deadpan looked. "I've been trapped down here for years. I've had time."

"So what happens when you try and use your power?" asked Ino.

"The boy's chakra naturally is unleashed to compensate." said the fox. "Then my power is drained away into him and rechanneled to stop me."

"Right, okay. So it is possible for your chakra to escape." mused Ino. "It's just that it automatically gets poured into reinforcing the prison."

"Yes." said the fox.

"Is there any time when your power can actually escape into his body?" asked Ino.

"There was one time." said the fox. "Once when his teacher, Iruka, was threatened, he became angry. When that happened his chakra no longer restrained mine and he drew upon my power on instinct. Unleashing it allowed him to overwhelm his enemy with thousands of Shadow Clones."

Ino paused, thinking this over. "Okay so if Naruto gets really mad he draws on your chakra. If Naruto did that I might be able to escape into his body and take control of him.

"Then I can just zip back to mine."

"This is true." said the fox. "However you will need my help to do it."

"What do you mean?" asked Ino.

"Think about it." said the fox. "The very nature of this seal converts my chakra into his. If you escape by the same means it will likely do the same to you."

"Right. And if he uses up all my chakra I'll be dead." said Ino.

"Possibly. Or become a powerless spirit. One unable to do anything but gnaw fruitlessly at itself while the world forgets you." said the fox. "Neither one really matters to me."

"So what I do?" asked Ino.

"That is simple enough." said the fox. "We make an alliance."

"An alliance?" asked Ino.

"Yes." said the fox. "The reason I am unable to escape is that once my chakra enters Naruto I lose control over it. You would maintain control of your chakra, but might be too weak to escape. So I will infuse a great amount of my chakra into you.

"Using this you will be able to escape and take control of Naruto and return to your body."

"Okay." said Ino. "Um, why are you offering to help me?" There had got to be some kind of a catch here.

"You are the first sentient creature I have spoken to in over a decade." said the fox. "I'm feeling benevolent."

"Wow, you're really nice for a giant monster." said Ino. Even if there was a catch she didn't have any other options. "Um, why did you try to destroy Konoha again?"

"Do humans need motives to cause mass destruction?" asked the fox.

"I guess not." mused Ino.

"Then neither will I tell you why I did so." said the fox.

Ino could tell this was going to be a long wait.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and wondered why his head hurt. He sat up and saw Hinata. The girl immediately gasped.

"Naruto you're awake." said Hinata, "Thank goodness."

"Hinata?" asked Naruto. "What are you doing here?"

Hinata fell silent and looked downward. "Well… I just… after all that happened I thought… that is… well…"

At that moment a silver-haired boy with glasses entered. He adjusted them as he looked at them. "Oh you're awake are you?"

"Huh?" said Naruto. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kabuto." said the boy. "I was assigned to look after you and Ino. I'm afraid you fell unconscious shortly after you brought Ino to the Hokage's office. Her chakra caused some problems for yours."

And then Old Man Hokage entered. "I'll take it from here, if you don't mind, Kabuto. You as well, Hinata."

Hinata nodded and left with Kabuto. The old man sat down next to Naruto's bed. His expression was grave and for a moment he just puffed his pipe.

"Old Man?" asked Naruto. "What's going on?"

"That will take some time to explain." said the old man.

The explanation went well over Naruto's head. Old Man Hokage was patient, however, and after a while, he got the gist of it. Naruto listened carefully. "So Ino's trapped inside me?"

"We believe so." said the old man. "The seal which keeps the nine tailed fox trapped has likely trapped her as well. Fortunately, we do have a plan for allowing her to escape."

"Well what is it?" asked Naruto,

"We'll need your help for it." said the Hokage. "You see the seal is designed so that it is possible for you to access the chakra of the nine tailed fox. This is a necessary measure, a sort of safety valve if you will. As a result, when you become distraught you unconsciously access it."

"You mean like I did when facing Mizuki?" guessed Naruto.

"Yes." said the Hokage. "You didn't imagine you were on chunin level just like that did you?"

"Well I kind of wasn't thinking." admitted Naruto.

"But have you ever had that kind of power again?" asked the old man.

"No." said Naruto. "I've never been able to summon it."

"Exactly." said the Hokage, taking his pipe out of his mouth. "If you draw on the power of the nine tailed fox like that again Ino's spirit may be able to return to her body. However, it is a delicate balance. Too much and her spirit might be badly harmed."

"So what do we do?" asked Naruto. "It's not like we can hurt Iruka sensei again?"

The old man smiled. "Well, I certainly don't want to resort to that. No, instead I'm going to have to train you to access your chakra."

"You're going to train me?" said Naruto. "This is so great! I'm going to get trained by a Hokage!"

"Yes, well, even I have spare time." said the Hokage. "Ordinarily there is another whom I'd bring in for this kind of duty. Unfortunately, Jiraiya could be anywhere and we don't have time to look for him. But don't think you are replacing your existing training. You will also have to study under me in your spare time, in addition to your work with Kakashi."

"I understand Hokage! I'll do my best!" said Naruto.

"Well that would be an excellent start." said the Hokage. "Still none of it may be necessary. Ino is a few rooms down. I want you to go and visit her. Being in close proximity to her body might help her return. One never knows."

"Right, okay." said Naruto.

The Hokage led Naruto into another room. There they found Sakura sitting in a chair leaning over Ino. A flower was in a vase near the bedside. Ino lay still and silent.

"Sakura, are you all right?" asked Naruto.

"Dear me." said the old man. "Young Sakura have you been here all night?"

"I was such a jerk." said Sakura.

"What?" said Naruto. "What do you mean?" Sakura was never a jerk. Sure he yelled at him. And hit him. But that was nothing.

"Back when we were little kids everyone mocked me for my forehead," said Sakura. "I was all alone and always being bullied. Then Ino protected me from the bullies. She helped me with my weak spots in classes. She helped me become confident. Without her, I never would have passed."

"Really?" asked Naruto. "I always thought you guys were rivals-"

"We weren't rivals!" shouted Sakura. "Not until I broke off our friendship! I stopped being friends with her over a guy! Over Sasuke!"

"But I thought you liked Sasuke." said Naruto.

"I do." said Sakura. "It's not his fault. It's mine. I was such a jerk."

Suddenly Naruto felt a flash of something.

* * *

He _was sitting on a bench next to Sakura on a hill. Sakura stood up. "I have a question. Do you like Sasuke too?"_

 _"…_ Yes. _" said Ino's voice._

 _Sakura hardened. "Then we're rivals now."_

 _Hurt welled up in Naruto's chest. She couldn't be doing this, breaking off a friendship of years over a guy._

 _But she was_.

* * *

Beyond the seal, Ino reeled as she felt her mind touch Naruto's.

* * *

She _was sitting on a swingset feeling horrible. She'd failed the exams again. She'd tried to graduate two times and failed both. Now was the third time._

 _Why was she so different?_

 _She looked to the other kids being congratulated. Being held by their parents. Was that why? Who were her parents? Why hadn't they been there for her?_

 _"Is that the kid who failed the academy exams three times?" asked someone._

 _"What a loser." said someone else._

 _"Keep quiet he might look at us." said a girl._

 _She tried not to cry._

* * *

Ino stumbled back, clutching her head. "What is this…"

"The brats consciousness is connecting with yours." said the fox.

Ino had always been popular. She'd never been mocked or made fun of, except by Sakura. And that had paled in comparison. But Naruto, that annoying class clown…

None of the teachers except Iruka had tried to help him. And they were always harsh on him. She'd seen it before but she'd never really noticed. She'd always been in her own bubble and he had been in his.

He didn't have anyone at home waiting for him.

And everyone had blamed him for what the thing inside him was. That was why her parents told her not to associate with him. Why all the adults made fun of him.

Naruto stepped back and fell to his knees. The memories washed over him. He saw himself being wished a good day at school when he left. Sleeping in a warm bed which his mother had tucked him into.

Except it wasn't his Mother. He found tears coming to his eyes. He'd never had anyone like that.

'Naruto? What's wrong?' asked Sakura.

"I'm seeing flashes," said Naruto. "like I can see what happened. I think I'm seeing Ino's memories."

'Thank goodness." said the Hokage. "That means that Ino is still conscious."

"What?" said Sakura. "What do you mean?"

"Well, the Old Man said-" began Naruto.

Then the Hokage clamped a hand over his mouth. "I think it best if we keep the details to ourselves, Naruto. Suffice to say we have a plan to get Ino back into her body and Naruto is an important part of it. If you want to help you should give him tips on controlling his chakra." He paused. "If you leave for training right now you might get there before Kakashi."

"Wait so we might get there after Kakashi?' asked Sakura.

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other. Then they ran out of the room as fast as their legs could carry them.

* * *

Hiruzen watched them go and smiled. If his calculations were correct they would be waiting about six hours longer than usual. The important thing was that they were out of proximity with Ino. He didn't want the memory sharing to continue or it could have some serious side effects.

* * *

Ebisu landed on the rooftop and saw Kakashi waiting. The masked jonin was leaning against the wall, looking out over the village.

"Well Kakashi, it isn't often you ask me for help." said Ebisu, adjusting his glasses.

"This is a special case Ebisu." said Kakashi. "Ordinarily I'd train my students in whatever way I choose. Unfortunately, the Hokage has ordered me to focus on chakra control for now. Since you are the master of the basics I thought you might have some insight."

"Chakra control hmm?" said Ebisu. "This is about that Yamanaka girl isn't it?"

"Yes." said Kakashi.

"Well I've observed Naruto." said Ebisu. "The Hokage is right in his assessment. Naruto has a great deal of chakra but is inefficient in his use of it. If he could master it he'd be very powerful."

"So what do you suggest?" asked Kakashi.

Ebisu smiled and his glasses gleamed. "Have you considered taking a trip to the hot springs?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry, this chapter took so long. Hopefully, it will take less time for the next one. Enjoy.


	8. Worthy of the Title! Naruto's Resolve!

**Chapter Eight: Worthy of the Title! Naruto's Resolve!**

Sakura and Naruto ended up waiting quite a while just for Sasuke to show up. When he did he looked at them in surprise.

"Why are you here so early?" asked Sasuke.

"Early?" asked Sakura. "The Hokage told us we were going to be late!"

"It's two in the morning." said Sasuke. "I was planning to get some training in before you guys arrived."

"Oh." said Sakura. "Why would the Hokage lie to us?"

"The old man pranked us!" said Naruto.

"How about instead of whining you try training?" said Sasuke. "Loser."

"He's right Naruto." said Sakura.

And then Kakashi arrived. He landed before them, and they looked up in surprise. This was impossible.

'Kakashi sensei, why are you on time?!' asked Naruto. Was the sky falling? Were the oceans boiling over?

"Well I've been keeping my cute little students waiting a lot lately," said Kakashi, "I thought I ought to wait for you for once. I guess you were one step ahead. This means we can get started early. Come on. We're going to the hot springs."

"We're going to the hot springs sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Yes. I think a dip in them should do all three of you good." said Kakashi. Maybe several."

They walked underneath a building which had been painted bright orange. Then one which was bright yellow. Some unfortunate ANBU black ops were working on cleaning this one off.

Eventually, they came to the hot springs and entered. The proprietor noticed them and nodded. Then she gave Kakashi the keys, and he led them out.

Naruto clutched his head. "Ah, how is this supposed to help me save Ino?"

"I agree, sensei." said Sakura. "I don't see how this helps?"

"If we're going to get stronger we should be training." said Sasuke.

"And anyway I can't go in the boy's section?" said Sakura.

"Don't worry Sakura. I've reserved an entire section for us." said Kakashi as they entered their room. "And this is training of a sort. You see, you're going to be trying to stay out of the water." He stepped out on top of the bubbling hot water and turned around. "Like this."

"Wow, sensei. You're walking on water!" said Naruto.

"Don't you know that all advanced ninja can do that, moron?" asked Sasuke.

"Precisely. This is a step up from tree walking." said Kakashi. "Or building walking as the case may be. Instead of walking up a solid object, you'll be walking on a fluid. And for an extra challenge, the water is bubbling hot. That means you'll have to adapt your chakra to the constantly shifting water.

"Sakura, since your the best at this, why don't you show the others how it's done?"

"Right." said Sakura. "Sure sensei."

Tentatively she stepped forward. What was she so afraid of? She'd aced tree walking. All she needed to do was adapt her chakra flow to account for the changing surface of the water. And also to put more chakra out to stay on a fluid instead of a solid.

Easy. With new confidence, she marched forward, set her foot on the water and promptly plowed into the hot water. Choking and spluttering she pulled herself out. "Ow. Ow. OW!" "See boys? Whenever you fall down the trick is to stand up again." said Kakashi. "Try following Sakura's example."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, then tried again. They promptly joined Sakura in the scalding water. Sakura pulled herself out.

"Have fun all of you." said Kakashi, before leaping onto the fence to watch.

That was the beginning of a very unpleasant training session. Time after time they tried to step onto the water and ended up immersed in the hot springs. Kakashi merely watched, every so often calling out encouragements. Sakura was beginning to get the hang of it. She could have sworn she nearly stayed up for a second. The trick was in adapting her chakra and putting out enough of it.

"This is the worst!" said Naruto. "Every time we fall down we get scorched! I'm completely soaked!" "Quit whining Naruto." said Sasuke, looking no happier. "You're the reason we have to do this."

"Hey, you were the one who made a run for it!" said Naruto. "We only fought Anko to bail you out!" "He's got a point, Sasuke." said Sakura.

Both of them stared at her.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"You just disagreed with Sasuke." said Naruto, a grin on his face.

What? Impossible! "…No, I didn't." said Sakura.

"Yes you did!" said Naruto. "You never disagree with Sasuke!"

"Well I… look you had a good point is all." said Sakura.

"We should keep focusing on the task at hand," said Sasuke. "Ino is counting on us."

Sakura realized he was right. She walked over to the water. This was it. She could do this. Setting foot onto the water she realized she hadn't fallen in. She took a few steps forward. Then turned around. "Hey, I got it."

"Yes!" said Naruto, leaping up. "Your the best Sakura!"

"You are indeed," said Kakashi.

Then he threw a rock at Sakura. She ducked, lost her footing and plunged into the hot springs again. Standing up she yelled in frustration. "What! Sensei, what are you doing?"

"Throwing rocks at you." said Kakashi, raising another rock. "I thought that would be obvious."

"But why?" asked Sakura, as she pulled herself out.

"As long as you are standing on the water I'll throw rocks at you." said Kakashi. "This will help you on your footwork."

"But I haven't even-" began Sakura before stepping away from another rock. "I wasn't even on the water!"

"-and if you stop trying I'll throw rocks at you anyway. Just think of it as extra motivation." said Kakashi.

Thus continued the worst training session ever.

* * *

It was at Teuchi's Ramen that the other graduating genin met around a table with a single purpose. Kiba, brown-haired with red tattoos on his face sat at the head of the table. His dog, Akimaru, sat inside his master's cold weather jacket, peeping out.

"Alright we're all here." said Kiba. "Now does anyone know why I called you all here?"

The plump boy, Choji, looked up from where he was gobbling down noodles. "To eat ramen?"

"No." said Kiba in irritation.

"Um… to have a friendly get together?" guessed Hinata.

"No." said Kiba in greater irritation.

"Uh, this is such a drag." said Shikamaru, leaning back in his chair.

"Shut up Shikamaru." said Kiba. "That's all you ever say."

It was Shino who got the point. The boy adjusted his round glasses and looked up. "To plot bloody vengeance upon Team 7?"

"Yes! Exactly!" said Kiba. "Why do we want revenge on Team 7?" asked Hinata.

"Why wouldn't we want revenge on Team 7?" asked Kiba. "Because of them we've been scrubbing the paint off buildings for weeks and we're still not done!"

"Well we are getting paid." said Shikamaru.

"That's not the point!" said Kiba. "I became a ninja to do cool stuff, not clean up after Naruto's messes! And now Team 7 has been pulled off the job to go to the freaking hot springs!"

"I am less than satisfied." said Shino. "My bugs tell me that Naruto is getting special training from the Hokage.'

"Are you kidding me?" asked Kiba.

"They're also the reason Ino is in a coma." said Shikamaru. 'Hate to say it, but it warrants a response. This is such a drag."

"Well what do you want us to do about it?" asked Choji.

"I say we track them down after they've all separated and beat them up!" said Kiba. "A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do?"

"Couldn't we talk to them about it?" asked Hinata.

"Nah, I'd much rather beat them up." said Kiba.

"Can we get extra snacks after we beat them down?" asked Choji.

That was probably the only way to motivate the boy. "Sure." said Kiba.

"But I don't want to beat up Naruto!" said Hinata suddenly. "Couldn't we… um…"

"Look Hinata, why don't you go after Sakura?" asked Kiba. "She's always been mean to Naruto."

"Um… okay…" said Hinata.

"I'll take Sasuke." said Shikamaru, sounding serious.

"You're kidding me." said Kiba.

"Me and Choji can handle him." said Shikamaru.

"You guys were near the bottom of the class." said Kiba. "What makes you think you can handle him?"

"Because I'll actually put some effort into this." said Shikamaru.

Kiba looked at him. "…You know what, have fun. I'm just glad to be getting a chance to beat Naruto to a pulp. Sorry, you're not getting a chance to fight, Shino.

"Akimaru and me won't need any dealing with that dead last loser."

The worst training session ever finished up towards the end of the day. By the time it was over all three of them were covered in bruises. Naruto wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed and sleep forever.

He tried to get back his old enthusiasm. He had managed to walk on the water, and by the time the day ended he'd been able to dodge a few of Kakashi sensei's stones. But it was really hard. Worse still, they were going to be doing this every day for the next week.

Sasuke and Sakura had been dodging like crazy. Why was he so bad as using his chakra?

Coming into his apartment, Naruto slumped down on his bed.

Then there was a puff of smoke, and the Hokage was there.

'Naruto,' he said a pipe in his mouth. 'don't tell me you forgot about our training session? I was so looking forward to it."

Naruto groaned and got up. 'Let's go, old man."

* * *

Sakura groaned as she made her way back toward her house. Her hands were in her pockets and her every inch hurt. She was nursing several fresh bruises from Kakashi's rocks. She'd spent the most time above the water and because of that, she'd gotten the most rocks thrown at her.

Unfortunately, Sakura was also the slowest of the three. So she'd gotten hit the most. It was a good thing Kakashi knew healing jutsu. If he hadn't been able to dull the bruises she'd have been black and blue.

Why hadn't they taught her anything like that?

As she turned the corner she saw Hinata standing in the middle of the road. Sakura paused. The perpetually shy girl was a long way from the Hyuga Compound. They'd never exactly been friends. Didn't she have a crush on Naruto.

"Hey Hinata." said Sakura. "Um, what brings you out here?"

The girl looked away and pressed her two forefingers together. "Well um… uh…"

"Yeah?" asked Sakura.

"Well the other rookie genin and I were um…" Hinata trailed off. "We were talking and uh… we don't like how um…" Her voice trailed off into an unintelligible mumble.

"I didn't catch that." said Sakura.

"We…" The girl closed her eyes. "we don't like how we have to clean up your mess!"

Oh. "Look," said Sakura "we didn't mean to cause all that trouble. Things just got a bit out of hand. And anyway genin get that kind of job all the time."

"Yeah but…" Hinata paused. "you also sent Ino into a coma."

Oh.

"And now you're getting special training while we have to keep scrubbing paint off." said Hinata. "So um… uh…"

"I'm sorry okay." said Sakura. "I'll come by and-"

"We've already decided." said Hinata. "The others want me to beat you to um… a bloody pulp. So uh, try not to struggle. I'll try not to hurt you too much." She then started making gestures. Sakura had the feeling Hinata was trying to crack her knuckles. And failing.

"Hinata," said Sakura "get serious. You don't have the temperament to hurt a fly let alone-"

And then Hinata's fist was planted in her gut.

* * *

The Hokage took Naruto out of the village and into the surrounding countryside. Eventually, they came to a huge forest that was fenced off by a huge wall of chain link. Her the old man halted and looked to Naruto, his eyes were keen.

"Naruto what I'm going to ask you to do here is not going to be a fun kind of training." said the old man.

'Don't worry Old Man!" said Naruto. "I can handle it!" The old man laughed. "I am sure you can. However, I am warning you that this may be very unpleasant. Perhaps even dangerous. If you wish to give up now, you need only say so."

"No way!" said Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki is no quitter! I'm going to save Ino no matter what!"

"Good." said the Hokage. "Follow me."

He drew out a key and unlocked the chainlink fence. They walked in through it into a shadowed wood. The Hokage closed the gate and locked it again. Then he led Naruto on.

"What is this place, old man?" asked Naruto.

"This is the Forest of Death Naruto." said the Hokage. "I assure you we didn't name it to be ironic. It is where the candidates for the Chunnin Exams go to test their skills. There are a great many dangerous creatures here." he halted. "Stop." He put out an arm to stop him.

The old man reached up with one hand. 'Fire style: Fireball jutsu!'

Then he blew. A small burst of flame shot into the trees above and exploded. From the branches fell many charred pink blobs that burned away. Naruto smelled something sweet as they burned.

"What are those things?" asked Naruto.

"Parasitic creatures." said the Hokage. "They drop down onto you and drain your chakra. But we don't have to worry about them. I've walked this place many times.

"Come."

The old man led him through the trees until they reached an old tree. Yet there was a huge hole in it, large enough for a man to go through. It led down into a passage. Here the Hokage halted and looked to Naruto. "This is as far as I go. The training you will be having is within."

Naruto looked inside. It looked really creepy and he felt a chill just standing near it. "Within this place? I… you sure you can't come with me?"

"Quite." said the old man. "Some lessons have to be learned on their own. Don't worry, if anything happens I'll know and come after you."

"What's in there?" asked Naruto.

"It depends on who you are, I suppose." said the old man, lighting a pipe.

Naruto walked forward into the tree and downward. As he did he felt suddenly as if something were looking through him. And as he walked into the darkness he felt like he was being jeered at. Like everyone was staring at him, mocking and laughing like they always did.

Tears came to his eyes. But he wiped them away.

"Man, this is creepy." said Naruto. "But no way am I giving up. No way!"

He had people now. Sakura, and Sasuke, and Iruka and the old man. Yeah, it wasn't a family but-

And then he turned a corner and came across Iruka. His teacher was kneeling down by a pit, looking down. Naruto ran toward him. Finally a friendly face!

"Iruka sensei? What are you doing here?"

Iruka looked up. Yet as soon as he saw Naruto he paused. He blinked in surprise. "Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, me?" said Naruto. "I uh, I was just on a mission from the Hokage. Sort of like training-"

Iruka laughed. Naruto paused. "Iruka sensei, what's so funny?"

"Training?" asked Iruka. "I think you missed the point, Naruto. He sent you in here so you'd never come out again. He doesn't want you anymore than your teammates do."

The words hurt. Iruka couldn't mean that could he? He was joking. "That… that's not true. They're friends."

"They're your keepers." said Iruka. "Like I said, I put the best student with the worst. You failed to graduate three times, remember? Everyone has to go out of their way to make up for your shortcomings."

"Iruka sensei," said Naruto "why are you being like this?"

"I'm just saying the truth." said Iruka. "You go around dressed in bright orange, talking about how you'll be Hokage someday. But you know as well as I do that you'll never make it."

"I will make it! I'll show you!" snapped Naruto.

"Will you?" asked Iruka, voice lighter. Then he turned away. "Tell me, do you think just anyone can be Hokage?"

"Anyone can!" said Naruto. "I'll prove it!" "But you've already proven how much you respect the office." said Iruka. Then he raised a hand. "With this…"

Visions of Naruto painting the Hokage monument flowed before him.

"And this…"

He saw himself setting a blackboard erased on the door to land on Kakashi's head.

"And this…"

Naruto saw himself painting the entire village with thousands of clones.

"You talk about wanting to be Hokage." said Iruka. "But you don't even know what it means to be Hokage. "Who would want you ruling over a village? You can't even rule yourself."

"I worked hard to get here!" said Naruto

"You worked enough to get passable taijutsu." said Iruka. "Your ninjutsu and genjutsu are nonexistent. You aren't here because you earned the position. You slacked off with Shikamaru and Choji and only passed because I took pity on you.

"Pathetic!" Naruto found tears coming to his eyes. He wiped them away. That wasn't true. "Shut up! I do deserve this!"

"Do you really?" asked Iruka, turning to face him.

"Yes!" said Naruto. "And I'll be Hokage!"

Iruka looked at the ceiling and slipped his hands into his pocket. "…Interesting theory. What do you think of our foreign policy with the Sound Village?"

Naruto blinked. "The Sound what?"

"Do you approve of the Hyuga Clan Caged Bird Seal?" asked Iruka. "If not, what do you propose to do about it? What is your view on the ethics of assassination missions? What should the minimum age for Chunin be?"

Naruto clutched his head. "Why do you keep asking me all these questions?! I don't even know what half these words mean!"

"You don't know what they mean because you didn't pay attention in class!" yelled Iruka. "The definitions and information is all there in the textbooks! Sakura could have answered those questions. But you don't pay attention to textbooks did you? No, you'd much rather play childish pranks than work.

"And you think you're worthy to someday become Hokage. What a laugh.

"You'd be a disgrace to the office."

Naruto looked down at the ground. He remembered once the old man had told him that the Hokage held the village on his shoulders. Everything rested on him. But Naruto could never get anything right. "…No, you're right. I'm not worthy to be Hokage." And then he looked up and pumped a fist. "But I will be! I'll prove myself! I'll learn those things! I'm not going to let a bad start end all my hopes! I'll keep working and you'll see!" There was no response. "…Iruka sensei?" asked Naruto.

And then Iruka collapsed, falling to the ground. His eyes were empty and a kunai was in his back. Naruto froze. And out of the shadows slipped Mizuki. "From the looks of things he won't be seeing anything, anymore."

"Mizuki!" said Naruto.

"Hello Naruto." said Mizuki. "I'm glad I was saved the trouble of hunting you down myself."

"You bastard!" yelled Naruto.

Then he surged forward and threw a punch. But Mizuki stepped away and Naruto hit nothing but air. A moment later he was kicked in the back and sent flying.

"Really, did you think you could stand up to a Chunin by yourself?" asked Mizuki. "What a laugh. Iruka was right about you."

Naruto stood up and whirled on him. "Shut up! You'll pay for what you did to sensei!" "With the way you're fighting I doubt it." said Mizuki, before hurling kunai.

Before Naruto could move he was pinned to the wall by the kunai. Then Mizuki turned and drew out one last kunai. "Now what can I do to amuse myself. I know, an eye for an eye as they say…"

He pulled Iruka up by the hair. His kunai was drawing near his eyes. His dead eyes. Iruka was dead. Naruto would never show him he was worthy. And now Mizuki was going to cut him up.

"YOU WON'T LAY A FINGER ON SENSEI!"

He felt something rising within him. A feral anger. His hands clenched like claws. He broke free of the kunai and charged forward. He would tear and rend and-

Everything went dark.

* * *

Ino looked up from where she was meditating. Suddenly the ground began to shake and she felt something drawing on the prison. The nine tailed fox pushed toward the bars. "Now is your chance girl! He is unleashing his power! Take mine and escape! Before it is too late!"

"Right!" said Ino.

She felt the nine tailed fox's power surge into her. She cast her jutsu and made the leap.

* * *

When Naruto woke up he was lying on the ground. He was no longer in the forest of death and the old man was sitting at the edge of cliff smoking. The sun was falling.

Naruto stood up. "What the… what happened? Old Man? Where is Iruka?"

"I'm afraid Iruka was never here, to begin with." said the old man. "It was an elaborate genjutsu. Which should show you just how dangerous they can be. I'd like to apologize Naruto. I had to put you through that to get you to access the nine tails' power. Remember that feeling. It will be essential to harnessing it in the future."

"But what about those other things Iruka said?" asked Naruto.

"They were harshly worded." mused the old man. "But there was truth in them Naruto. Being Hokage is a great responsibility. And not just anyone is cut out for it. But if you work hard, someday you may succeed me." He smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair. "But no promises on that."

"So does this mean Ino is free?" asked Naruto.

"Gracious no." said the old man. "This was merely the first step. Master the ability to access the nine tails chakra. Then we will see about extracting Ino's spirit from the seal."

"Oh. Okay." said Naruto, disappointed. He looked at the clothes he was wearing. They were better than anything he'd worn before. Ino had given them to him. He'd pay her back for sure.

"Now I think that is enough for today." said the old man as he stood. "Let's head home."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

And chapter eight is up. Next time we deal with the showdown between Team 7 and everyone else.


	9. Kiba's Payback! Team 7 under siege!

**Chapter Nine: Kiba's Payback! Team 7 under siege!**

Ino woke up.

She felt better than ever. Power was flowing through her veins. It was like the whole world had become more colorful.

Everything was hers.

She stood up and sprang into action.

* * *

It was always the quiet ones.

Sakura dodged and weaved, barely able to avoid the flurry of blows Hinata unleashed. Every so often she would be too slow and take a vicious blow.

"Hinata stop it!" she said. "Why should I?" yelled Hinata. "Naruto has never been anything but nice to you, and you yell at him and hit him!"

"Look I'm sorry okay!" said Sakura, before taking a fist to the chin and landing hard. "Oh you're sorry?" said Hinata. "Well, why don't you say that to him!"

Sakura stood and made a run for her. She had to get out of here. She was no match for Hinata in hand to hand combat.

Hinata ran quickly behind her. And she was catching up. On a whim, Sakura drew out a training kunai and hurled it. It surged toward Hinata, but the girl threw a kunai of her own. Both clashed and fell to the ground.

How could Hinata be a better shot than Sakura? She was a melee specialist!

"…Anko was right. I can't do anything on my own.'" realized Sakura.

No. No Sakura had always been better at basic jutsu. She just needed to use it! She raised and hand and tried to use a replacement jutsu. She got kicked against the fence for her trouble. "What?" said Sakura. "Why can't I use my jutsu?"

"I sealed your chakra points before," said Hinata. "You aren't going to be able to use any jutsu now."

Then Hinata swung her fist. Everything went in slow motion as it came toward Sakura. Then Ino dropped down between them and caught the fist.

"Still need help on your self-image, Billboard Brow?" asked Ino, glancing back.

"Ino?" said Sakura. "You're awake!"

"Yeah, I managed to get out of Naruto on my own a little while ago." said Ino.

"Ino be careful!" said Sakura. "Hinata has gone nuts and she can-"

"Seal chakra points?" asked Ino.

"Yeah." said Sakura.

"Figured as much," said Ino. "I'll take care of this."

She let go of Hinata's fist and surged at her. The two met in a flurry of blows as they fought back and forth. Ino seemed to move in a blur, and although Hinata was more skilled, the blonde girl kept up with her by sheer power.

"Damn it." thought Sakura. "Ino is so far ahead of me. I've never seen her move this fast before. It's like she's a whole other person."

Ino ducked under a strike by Hinata and brought up a foot to high-kick her in the face. Hinata reeled backward but righted herself in midair to make a three-point landing. She wiped the blood from her mouth.

Ino struck a pose, her ponytail flying around her. "Ready to give up, yet, Hinata?"

"No…," said Hinata. "no I won't…"

And then a tall, long brown haired woman landed between them. Hinata froze. She visibly wilted.

"Enough." said the woman.

"Kurenai sensei?" asked Hinata.

"Hinata just what do you think you're doing?" asked Kurenai.

"Well I mean, Kiba and the others… they were…" said Hinata, putting two fingers together.

"They were what?" asked Kurenai.

"We all got together and… um… decided to beat up Team 7." said Hinata, almost mumbling now.

"Well it stops here." said Kurenai. "Where is Kiba now?"

"Going after Naruto with Shino." said Hinata.

"Then who is going after Sasuke?" asked Kurenai.

"That would be Shikamaru and Choji." said Hinata. "Um… well… we didn't think…"

"I'm extremely disappointed in you, Hinata." said Kurenai.

"But Kurenai sensei," said Hinata, "they painted the entire town! We've been stuck cleaning it up all this time. And they got special training with their sensei and-"

"I don't want to hear it." said Kurenai. "We're going to go check on Naruto. Ino, get Sakura to the medical teams."

"What about Sasuke?" asked Ino.

"Shikamaru and Choji both graduated on the lower end of the grade point averages." said Kurenai. "Sasuke got the best out of everyone. He'll probably last a lot longer than Naruto."

* * *

Naruto was even more tired than he'd been before as the sun sank behind the horizon. But he felt better than ever. He'd gotten taught by the Hokage, and yeah, he'd learned he didn't know as much as he thought he knew. But he'd fix that, and then he'd be even better.

He climbed the stairs up to his apartment, eyes on his feet. "Ugh, finally I'm back home. Old M Hokage sure knows how to tire me out. Now I just gotta-"

"Yeah, I guess it's a huge inconvenience being tutored by a Hokage, huh?" said a sarcastic voice.

Naruto looked up to see Kiba and Shino standing in front of his door. He blinked and rubbed himself behind the head. "Huh? Kiba, Shino? What are you doing here?"

Kiba smiled and set down Akamaru. And then he surged forward. Before Naruto could think Kiba's fist had caught him across the face. He was sent tumbling down the stairs. He hit the ground and looked up. Kiba howled and leaped down toward him. Naruto rolled away from his flying kick and got to his feet, only to be pummeled by a flurry of strikes. He managed to block some of them, but others got through and slammed him. Finally, Kiba halted. Naruto felt something dripping down his lip and wiped it away to find blood. He ached all over.

"All right!" said Naruto. "if you're looking for a fight I'll give you one!"

"Like hell." scoffed Kiba. "You barely passed taijutsu, and you think you can take someone who graduated top in his class."

"Besides Sasuke, you mean?" said Naruto. "Way I see it you're second best."

"Shut u.," said Kiba. "Because of you three losers we've been washing the paint off buildings for weeks! This is payback!"

"Yeah, well, I'm not going down easy!" said Naruto, before making a motion. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" And he created seven shadow clones.

"Heh, looks like you learned a new trick." sniffed Kiba. "But it ain't doing you any good!"

Naruto ignored him and charged with his shadow clones. They dodged and weaved to mix up which one was real. Then all of them charged at Kiba from seven directions. The tattooed genin smiled before swinging his fist and catching Naruto in the gut, hard.

Naruto gasped and fell to the ground as his clones dispelled. He pulled himself up and looked at Kiba. "What?! How did you know which one was the real me?"

"I smelled it out, genius." said Kiba. "My clan have a sense of smell far keener than the average person. I knew which was the real one from the very beginning by the scent of fear and sweat." Then he lashed out with a foot and kicked Naruto in the gut.

Naruto was flung several feet and struggled to stand. "I'm not afraid of you!""

"Then you're an idiot." said Kiba. Then he punched Naruto in the face. "Now!" Another strike hit him in the gut. "Stay!" A final one slammed Naruto down into the dirt. "Down! Already!"

Naruto hit the ground. His entire body hurt. He felt blood on his face. But he pulled himself up again as Kiba walked away. "Forget it." he said. "I… I'm not giving up. I'm never giving up! And that is my ninja way!"

He felt it. That same power he'd drawn on before. He drew on it again. Then he surged toward Kiba, faster and stronger than he'd ever been. Kiba was driven back, barely keeping Naruto from striking him.

Naruto attacked and attacked, roaring. He'd rend, tear and-

And then suddenly he collapsed. He couldn't move. "What the…" he gasped. "why can't I move my body?"

Shino appeared. "While you were making that little speech my friends were crawling into your clothes."

Naruto looked down and saw beneath his shirt many bugs crawling under his shirt. "What the hell… get them off! Get them off!" "They're a special kind of insect that feeds off of chakra." said Shino. "They live inside me and obey my will. I'm not sure where that second wind came from. But as of this moment, it doesn't matter.

"You're done."

They began to walk away. Naruto looked up to Kiba. "You… you only beat me cause it's two on one."

"Like hell." laughed Kiba. "I was ranked second in taijutsu, and my other scores were way above yours. I haven't even begun to get serious. Akamaru has done nothing but watch this whole time, and I've got other tricks up my sleeve. What were you gonna do? Summon a bunch of shadow clones?

"You're a joke Naruto. The only reason the Old Man is paying attention to you is because you're such a monumental screwup. It would take a Hokage to make you halfway decent."

"Oh and before you do that bullshit I'm-gonna-be-Hokage routine again, let's get something straight. I'm gonna be Hokage! I've sure as hell got a chance than a loser like you!

"Let's go Shino; I'm done here. And I think we've made our point."

Then walked away. Naruto lay there, aching and bleeding. Trying to get up again.

* * *

Sasuke had spent the latter part of the day doing some special training of his own. Now he was heading back to the Uchiha district. More people had moved into it in the years since Itachi's rampage. At first, it had hurt to see them living where his family used to.

These days Sasuke was glad of it. It was better than living in an empty neighborhood.

"Hey, you! Sasuke Uchiha!" said a voice.

Sasuke looked up to see the resident fat kid of the class. Choji was standing down the street, pointing at him. He probably figured he looked cool. He actually just looked stupid.

"Choji, what do you want?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm challenging you to a fight right now!" said Choji. "You and me! Let's go!" Sasuke didn't have time for this. He smiled. "You've got to be kidding, fatso. You can't beat me."

"Fatso!" roared Choji. "I'm not fat; I'm just big boned! And I'll show you for that!" Then Choji expanded. His arms and legs retracted, and he took the form of a huge ball which rolled towards Sasuke at a fast speed. Not fast enough though. Sasuke would dodge that and-

Why couldn't he move his body? He followed a shadow which hadn't been there before and saw the class slacker. The boy waved, and Sasuke had to follow the motion.

And then Choji ran Sasuke over. He was slammed into the dirt and rolled over. Everything went blurry for a bit before Shikamaru walked to look down at him with Choji.

"Gotcha." said Shikaru. "You were so focused on Choji you didn't even notice me using my shadow jutsu. The wise shinobi remains aware of his surroundings when in a combat situation.

"Let's go Choji." He turned around and glanced back to Sasuke. "That's for sending Ino into a coma."

And then Kakashi was there. "Hello, Shikamaru."

"Uh, Kakashi we were just…" began Shimaru.

"Picking a fight with my students?" asked Kakashi.

"Uh, yeah." said Shikamaru. "Kind of like ninja practice."

"Well since you like to practice so much I'll be having a long talk with your sensei." said Kakashi. "I'll see you on the practice grounds."

Shikamaru and Choji walked off, hands in their pockets. Kakashi made his way over to Sasuke and offered him a hand. "Sasuke, are you alright?"

Sasuke took his hand. "Fine. How did I lose to those idiots?"

"You got careless. It happens to the best of us sometimes," said Kakashi with a shrug. "Don't worry. I'll make sure you get even later."

Getting even would be good. "What about Naruto and Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"Well we'd better go check on them now, won't we?" asked Kakashi.

* * *

Hinata found Naruto pulling himself up the steps on his hands and knees. His entire body was covered in bruises, and his clothes were torn and dirty. She kneeled by him. "Naruto, what did Kiba do to you?"

"I… I need to get stronger," said Naruto. "I've got to…"

Kurenai appeared.

"Naruto stay awake!" said Hinata. "We'll get you to the medical, don't fall asleep!" "You don't need to worry, Hinata." said Kurenai, kneeling down. "He'll live. No thanks to you."

No thanks to her. Hinata felt tears welling at her eyes. "But I-"

"You let yourself be pressured into helping Kiba and the others. You helped them attack your fellow shinobi. This is the result." said Kurenai. "If you'd just told me what Kiba was planning we could have avoided all this.

"Go home Hinata. I think you have a lot to think about."

Hinata stood and ran away crying.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Wow, this was brutal. Worse, this chapter is hammering in lessons Sakura and Naruto have already learned.

Really I wanted to establish Kiba as a rival for Naruto to exceed. Because to be blunt, Sasuke isn't a very good rival for Naruto. They don't have enough in common to really play off each other. They work as friends though.

Speaking of which I'd like to justify just why Naruto got beaten so badly by Kiba here. Keep in mind that Naruto is only just beginning his training under Kakashi. I assume that Kakashi put him through a lot of training offscreen to somewhat fix his scores.

The key thing here is that Kiba got good scores in the academy. When they fought in canon, Naruto had had time to close the gap. Here though, Kiba is still leagues ahead of him.


	10. Sakura Vs Sasuke! Training from Hell!

**Chapter Ten: Sakura Vs. Sasuke, the Training from Hell**

It was a beautiful day at the hot springs to take a day off. Kakashi lounged back against the fence, watching the kids do their thing on the water. Kurenai looked to him. "Kakashi, I'd like to thank you and your students for helping Asuma and me with training ours."

"Oh it's no problem Kurenai." said Kakashi. "We're just glad we could help."

'"I'm sure our students appreciate it just as much." said Asuma. "Isn't that right Shikamaru!"

At that moment Shikamaru got hit in the leg by a stone thrown by Sasuke. He tried to dance away from several more and got hit again. "Ah! This is such a drag!"

"Why do I have to get rocks thrown at me?" yelled Ino, as she dodged. "I was in a coma!"

"Oh come on Ino, teammates support each other through thick and thin." said Kakashi. "Keep on going! You're helping your teammates and getting stronger!"

"Billboard Brow if I get bruised I'm never helping you again!" shouted Ino.

Kiba got hit in the face and landed inside the scorching water. He tried to pull himself out and got hit again. "Ah! Damn you Naruto! When I get out of this, you'll wish you'd never been born! Ow!"

"Stop whining Kiba, and focus on staying on the water." said Kurenai.

"But they keep throwing rocks at me way more than the others!" said Kiba.

"Ah shut up and get on the water!" said Naruto. Then he threw another stone. "No slacking!" Shino got hit in the leg. "Yeah! Take that Shino!"

Kakashi picked up a stone and tossed it. It caught Ino in the stomach. Sakura looked up. "Kakashi sensei, stop it! Why are you throwing rocks at Ino?"

"Well this training is for their benefit." said Kakashi. "After all, they were feeling so left out earlier. And you seem to be avoiding throwing stones at her. I wouldn't want Ino to not get the full effect."

"You'll pay for this Kakashi!" yelled Ino. "You will-" She got hit in the forehead and landed in the water. Kakashi then turned his attention to throwing stones at Hinata. Nobody had had the heart to help her with his training, so Kakashi was happy to oblige.

"Ow." said Hinata, taking the stone to the shoulder.

But she never complained at all.

"This is the best training session ever Kakashi sensei!" said Naruto. "Hey Sasuke, I'll bet I can get Kiba in the tattoo!"

"You're on." said Sasuke.

Naruto hurled it, and Kiba narrowly dodged. Only to be nailed by Sasuke's throw.

"Ow!"

Things went like that for the better part of the afternoon. When they were done, the renegade genin were bruised and hurt all over. Though Ino and Hinata had suffered the least.

As they walked home, Naruto was in a fine mood.

"Well that was great." said Naruto after they were done. "We should do stuff like this more often, Kakashi sensei."

"I wouldn't count on it, Naruto." said Kakashi. "The Hokage has decided that the genin will no longer be assigned to cleaning up the village. The rest will be handled by the ANBU black ops. As of today, we'll all start doing normal D ranked missions."

"Thank god." said Sakura.

"You don't know the half of it." said Ino.

"All right! We can finally start doing real ninja stuff!" said Naruto. "So what's our mission going to be? Are we going to rescue a Princess? Raid an enemy fortress? How about-"

* * *

Later they received their mission. And Naruto wasn't happy about it.

"Picking up trash?" asked Naruto.

"Yes." said the Hokage. "We have something of a crisis with everyone so busy washing off buildings. Only you brave genin will be able to drive it back."

"But I want to do real ninja stuff, old man!" said Naruto.

"In that case, I may have something else." said the Hokage, looking through his documents. "We have a large number of fences in need of painting. And some hedges in need of pruning."

"Aw! This is so lame!" said Naruto.

"Calm down Naruto." said Sakura. "It could be way worse."

"Why don't we just start with the fence painting?" said Kakashi.

* * *

Later as they painted fences, Naruto continued to complain. "Aw, I was hoping we'd get to do something cool! Instead, we've gone from washing off paint to putting up more paint! This is so lame! I wish the old man would give us something good!"

"Naruto why do you always call the Hokage Old Man?" asked Sakura. "Don't you realize it's disrespectful?"

"Well he never minds." said Naruto.

"Why are you so casual with him?" asked Sasuke.

"Well um… see Old Man Hokage is kind of the only reason I got into the academy." said Naruto. "He's the only reason I have a home."

"That's not a reason to be casual you moron!" said Sakura, before raising a fist. "Oh sorry, um I uh, shouldn't have hit you."

"No, it's all right." said Naruto. "I've had way worse."

They kept painting. Then Sakura thought of something. "Hey Naruto, I just had an idea."

"Yeah?" asked Naruto.

"So we get paid for every D ranked mission we complete right?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah." said Naruto. "What about it?"

"Well, why don't you create a whole lot of shadow clones?" asked Sakura. "Then we can get these jobs done really quickly and move on to new ones. If we do enough D ranks, we're sure to get something better."

"Hey Sakura, that's a great idea!" said Naruto, before putting down his paint bucket and making a stance. "Shadow clone jutsu!"

Instantly he created dozens of clones and got to work. In moments he was getting more done than all three of them had managed so far. Sasuke watched and then stepped back. "Let me try that."

He made the same stance.

"Wow, Sasuke, when did you learn shadow clones?" asked Sakura.

"Just now." said Sasuke. "My sharingan allows me to copy any jutsu I see. Watch. Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Nothing happened.

"What?" said Sasuke. "I don't get it? Why didn't it work?"

"That's alittle-knownn fact about sharingans, Sasuke." said Kakashi. "Whenever you copy a move you only gain the understanding of how to use it. It doesn't mean you'll be able to do it well. Or at all."

"What?" said Sakura. 'But then what good is the sharingan, Kakashi sensei?"

"It is plenty of good, Sakura." said Kakashi. "The sharingan as a way to know how to do a move. But knowing how to do something and being able to do it are two different things. You can't read a book on taijutsu and instantly become a master martial artist can you?

"No, you've got to practice, and hone your skills constantly so that you can do the movements the book describes. Or better yet, find a sensei.

"I'm called the 'copycat ninja' in some circles. Mainly because I'm copied thousands of different jutsu. Now don't tell anyone this, but I'm not actually able to use all of them. And I've only mastered a small number. I have all the data, but there aren't enough days in a person's life to master every jutsu. Better ninja than me have spent their whole lives trying.

"Knowing and doing are two very different things."

"Kakashi sensei, could you teach me to use my sharingan?" asked Sasuke,

"Not right now, Sasuke." said Kakashi. "Just because Naruto is more than pulling his weight doesn't mean you don't have to. Get back to work."

As they worked Sakura felt more than a little useless. She remembered what Anko had said to her during the fight. It was only sinking in now. "Naruto has his shadow clone jutsu. And Sasuke has his sharingan. Ino has her mind transfer jutsu. But I don't have any special abilities. If things go on like this, I'll end up being dead weight." She looked up as she painted. "Kakashi sensei?"

"Yes Sakura, what is it?" asked Kakashi.

"I um, I was just wondering if you could teach me some jutsu." said Sakura.

"Jutsu?" asked Kakashi. "You're getting a little ahead of yourself aren't you? You only just became a genin."

"Well yes." said Sakura. "But everyone else all have special abilities and I feel like I don't have anything to contribute."

"Hmm, so you want a role on the team then?" asked Kakashi. "All right, I'm sure I've got something which can give you a role. What would you think about being the team medic?"

"Medic?" asked Sakura.

"Yes. I know some healing jutsu." said Kakashi. "It can be handy in our line of work. Just the basics, of course, for the more advanced forms you'll need an expert. But what I can teach you could save someone's life in a pinch."

It wasn't flashy. But it was better than nothing. And Sakura couldn't see Naruto or Sasuke learning medical jutsu. "Right. I'll do it."

"Good." said Kakashi. "We'll begin with the next training session. Now start painting."

* * *

They finished the fence and moved on to the next one. They were getting days worth of work done in hours. And in the meantime, Naruto kicked back and relaxed on a rooftop while watching his clones do all the work.

This was the life. Kakashi sensei hadn't even noticed him slip away.

As he dozed a shadow passed over his sun. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Hinata. Her hands were clasped together and she looked ashamed. "Oh hey, Hinata. What is it?"

She struggled to speak. Then she bowed. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what?" asked Naruto.

"Well um…" said Hinata. "Kiba talked me into attacking Sakura."

"Right." said Naruto. "Um, well Kiba is a real jerk. But as long as you're sorry, I guess I can forgive you."

"Thank you Naruto." said Hinata. "I promise I'll never do anything like it again. I just…"

"Don't worry." said Naruto as he stood up. "Heck, I should be thanking you. Now that I need to beat the jerk Kiba's face in, I'm super motivated!"

"That's good to hear Naruto." said Kakashi behind him.

Naruto turned around and saw a paint bucket and brush offered to him. He rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, hey Kakashi sensei. I was just taking a break."

"Breaks over." said Kakashi. "Get to work."

Naruto obeyed. And he didn't get another chance to slack off for a while.

* * *

Kakashi sensei was on time again the next day. He landed on the bridge and waved. He'd been on time a lot lately.

"So are we going to get another mission today, sensei?" asked Sakura.

"No, not today Sakura." said Kakashi. "Let's give the other students the chance to do some missions. Today we're going to do some sparring practice."

"Sparring practice?" asked Naruto. "So am I going to fight Sasuke?"

"You'll certainly be fighting someone." said Kakashi. "Let's start simple. Sakura, Sasuke, both of you step forward."

Sakura did a double take. "Me? But Kakashi sensei I'm no match for Sasuke."

"Don't worry Sakura." said Kakashi. "I have the utmost faith in your ability to try."

"Come on sensei!" said Naruto. "This isn't fair! Sakura doesn't stand a chance against Sasuke! Let me fight him instead!"

"I agree." said Sasuke. "This match isn't at all even."

'"And what makes you think you're enemies are going to line up to fight you fairly?" asked Kakashi. "The possibility of fighting a much stronger opponent is one that we all must face. You need to learn how to handle being completely outmatched so you'll be ready for the real thing.

"Now get ready."

Reluctantly, Naruto moved to one side as Sakura and Sasuke faced eachother down. For a long moment, there was silence as both took a stance. Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "Begin."

Sasuke surged forward. Sakura was forced back in a flurry of kicks, before taking a strike to the gut. She fell to one knee, gasping.

"And end." said Kakashi. "That actually lasted two seconds longer than I expected. Sakura get up and try again."

"What about me, sensei? Shouldn't I get a turn?" asked Naruto.

Sakura stood up, rubbing herself.

"While Sasuke and Sakura are sparring you have a different job." said Kakashi. 'You'll be practicing your taijutsu stances."

"Oh come on, that's boring." said Naruto.

"On the river." said Kakashi.

"Well-" began Naruto.

"And I'm going to throw rocks at you if you slack off." said Kakashi.

"Oh come on!" said Naruto.

But Naruto ended up doing it. He motioned and worked at his stances while Kakashi observed. At the same time, Sakura lost again. And again, and again. No matter what she did Sasuke overwhelmed her in mere moments and she was beginning to show bruises. "Naruto your stance is all wrong." said Kakashi. Before walking onto the river. "Here, let me show you. See, you hold your fist like this. Otherwise, you'll injure yourself. Who taught you to fight like this?"

"It was Mizuki. He was the taijutsu instructor." said Naruto.

"Ah, right." said Kakashi. "Well, it's obvious I'm going to have to correct some of his mistakes. Funny that no one else in the class had these issues."

"Ow!" said Sakura as she landed on the ground. "Sensei, can we stop now!"

"Why of course, Sakura. You won't have to fight Sasuke anymore." said Kakashi.

"Finally." said Sakura.

"Instead, you'll have to fight Naruto on the river." said Kakashi.

Sakura sighed, but stood up and leaped down onto it. "Right, okay."

"What?" said Naruto. "But I don't want to fight Sakura!"

"It's only a spar." said Kakashi. "How are you going to improve if you don't practice?"

"All right Naruto, don't go easy on me." said Sakura. "I'm serious."

"Begin." said Kakashi.

Sakura surged forward and Naruto ducked away. She threw punch after punch, but no matter how she attacked he weaved away. Naruto had had a lot of practice dodging lately and Sakura was much slower.

"Naruto get back here! Stop dodging!" said Sakura.

"Naruto, you're holding back." said Kakashi. "Stop it."

"But sensei-" began Naruto.

"Listen to me, Naruto. Failure is essential to learning." said Kakashi. "If you don't take Sakura seriously and treat her with kid gloves than she won't be prepared for a real fight later. Sometimes our childish dreams have to be shattered for us to achieve the dreams worth having. Or do you think the Hokage never made mistakes in need of correcting?

"Now strike, and don't hold back!" Sakura and Naruto took stances again. Naruto looked nervous. Then they surged toward each other. Naruto moved faster than Sakura could track and she narrowly moved away from a strike. She tried to attack him, but he moved away and swung a fist.

It caught her in the face and she plunged into the water.

She pulled herself out, soaking wet.

"Ow!" said Sakura.

That was going to leave a mark.

"Oh my god! Sakura are you all right?" said Naruto.

"No, I'm not all right! You punched me in the face!" said Sakura.

"I didn't mean to, Kakashi sensei made me do it!" said Naruto.

"As I suspected.' said Kakashi. 'Sakura, your report cards indicated that you had passing grades in taijutsu. To be frank, I think they were being generous. What are they teaching kids at the academy these days? I want you to practice your stances a lot more in your spare time. You've got a lot of catching up to do.

"But don't worry. I think you've taken enough of a beating for one day. Naruto, you and Sasuke will now spar. Sakura, we'll move on to the second stage of your training."

"What is it?" moaned Sakura.

"I'm going to teach you how to heal those bruises." said Kakashi. "The medical core usually starts people off by healing a dead fish, but this way seems a lot more fun."

Sakura remained silent. "…I hate you."

"I know." said Kakashi.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This chapter took a while to get through. I hate to say it, but I think I'm going to end the Hunt for Tsunade. My reasons for this are several. First, the Hunt for Tsunade just isn't getting as much traffic as this fic. Second, the more I write the Hunt for Tsunade the more likely it is that I'll paint myself into a corner that makes its status as a prequel unworkable.

Finally, the core narrative of the Hunt for Tsunade is basically over.


	11. A New Mission! C Rank at Last!

**Chapter Eleven: A New Mission! C Rank at Last!**

* * *

Deep within a forest near the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the trio stalked their prey. Slowly creeping into position, they herded it gradually into the open.

 _'Sasuke, I'm at point B.'_ came Sasuke's voice over the walkie-talkie.

 _'Sakura, I'm at point C.'_ said Sakura.

 _'Naruto, I'm at point eight. Believe it.'_ said Naruto.

 _'You're slow Naruto.'_ said Kakashi _'Okay Squad 7.'_ Then there was a blur of black as a yellow-eyed shadow shot across the forest. _'Target has moved! Follow it!'_

 _'Over there!' said Naruto._

 _'What's your distance from the target?'_ asked Kakashi.

 _'Five meters. I'm ready, just give the signal.'_ said Sasuke.

 _'I'm ready too.'_ said Naruto.

 _'So am I.'_ said Sakura.

 _'Okay. Now!'_ said Kakashi.

All three of them surged after the target. There was one final desperate race, and then Naruto was upon it. They rolled over in the dirt.

'I got him! I got him!' said Naruto.

Its claws were raking against him as it hissed and sputtered. In that final struggle, it was all Naruto could do to keep his grip.

 _'Can you verify the ribbon on the right ear?'_ asked Kakashi.

'Affirmative.' said Sasuke. 'We've got a positive ID.'

Kakashi smiled in satisfaction. 'Right, lost pet Tora captured. Mission accomplished.

 **'CAN'T WE GET A BETTER MISSION THAN THIS?!'** roared Naruto **'I HATE CATS!'**

* * *

The meeting hall was a spacious office with a long desk at which many officials met. The Hokage sat at the very center with Iruka by his side. Near them, a very overweight young woman was hugging her cat in a death grip which rubbing it. 'Oh yes, my poor little baby. Mommy was so worried about you. Yes, she was…'

The cat looked like she was going to die for lack of air.

'That kitty deserves to be squashed.' laughed Naruto.

'No wonder he ran away.' said Sakura.

No matter. Now it was time to advance to the next stage. After this kind of accomplishment, they were sure to get something better. The Hokage looked at the sheet. 'Now then, for Squad 7's next mission we have several available tasks. Huh? Among them babysitting the chief councilors three-year-old. Helping his wife to do the shopping, digging up potatoes and-'

'Oh come on!' said Naruto 'We've been doing these cleanup missions for weeks! I want to go on a real mission! Something challenging and exciting, not this little kid stuff! Come on Old Man!'

 _'He's got a point.'_ thought Sakura to herself.

'How dare you!' snapped Iruka. 'You're just a brat genin with no experience! Like everyone else you start with simple missions to develop your skills and prove yourself!'

'You serious?!' roared Naruto. 'Babysitting is not a mission, it's just a stupid-'

Kakashi whacked Naruto over the head, sending him falling to the ground. 'Will you put a lid on it.'

'Naruto,' said the Hokage, 'it seems you do not understand the tasks you have been given. Listen, many different kinds of requests come to our village every day. From babysitting to assassinations. These requests are carefully recorded, analyzed, then ranked A, B, C, or D, depending on their difficulty. We ninja are also ranked by ability.

'Kage are at the top, jonin beneath them, then chunin, then genin at the bottom. At the highest level, we select the missions and assign them to ninja who have the appropriate skill and experience. And if the mission is successful, we receive that supports our village and our work.

'Since you are untried genin just starting down the shinobi path you are given D level assignments.'

'You always lecture me like your my grandfather!' said Naruto. 'But I'm not the brat who used to pull pranks all the time! I'm a ninja now and I want a real mission! How am I ever going to prove myself worthy of being Hokage if I never get anything serious!'

'I'm going to hear about this later.' muttered Kakashi.

The Hokage smiled and chuckled, as did Iruka. Were they caving in? 'Naruto wants us to know that he's not a brat anymore. He's a former brat. And he wants a mission. So be it.'

Naruto looked up.

'Since you are so determined…' said the Hokage, 'Babysitting, or potatoes?'

Expecting the Hokage to cave in because Naruto threw a tantrum was a bit optimistic. 'We'll take the potatoes.' said Sakura with a sigh.

* * *

Their training continued alongside their D ranked missions. Sakura's spars with Sasuke and Naruto continued to be the absolute worst part of it. Although she was doing slightly better than she used to, she was still badly outmatched by both of them. Learning healing jutsu was easier. And healing her, and the other's bruises was always helpful for that.

She sat on a park bench thinking. Was she always going to be behind Sasuke and Naruto?

'Hey, Sakura!' called a voice.

Sakura looked up and saw Ino approaching her, waving. Was it just Sakura or was Ino looking a bit more curvaceous lately? Her shirt seemed to cling to her form a little more than before. It made Sakura even more jealous. She stood up from the bench. 'Oh hey Ino, um, how's the new team working out?'

'Awful.' admitted Ino. 'Choji never stops eating or thinking about eating, and Shimaru is completely lazy. He never exerts himself in anything. I really envy you, you know. Being on a team with Sasuke must be a dream.'

'Not really.' said Sakura before she could stop herself.

'What do you mean?' asked Ino, an edge in her tone.

Oh, that was right. Sakura was dangerously close to heresy. 'Well I mean,' Sakura paused, 'Kakashi sensei is having me spar a lot with Sasuke. And he doesn't pull any punches.'

'Well I guess he is sort of a team unto himself.' said Ino.

'Right um,' said Sakura, time to change the subject, 'so do you want to get lunch together?' They hadn't eaten lunch together in forever.

'Sure.' said Ino.

And then Naruto landed on top of the wall. 'Hey Sakura!' said Naruto. 'I was wondering if you wanted to get ramen together!'

'Uh, no thanks Naruto.' said Sakura. 'Me and Ino were kind of going out together.'

'Oh.' said Naruto. 'Can I come?'

'This is kind of a girl thing-' began Sakura.

'No it's fine.' said Ino. 'It might be nice to have more than one person around.'

'What?' said Sakura.

'What is going on?' mused Sakura. 'What is Ino playing at?'

'Wow,' said Naruto, 'thanks, Ino.'

Great.

That was how Ino, Naruto and a very disappointed Sakura ended up eating at the ramen place.

'So Naruto, I've been wondering about something for a while.' said Ino. 'Iruka sensei said that you failed your test when I was there. But then he changed it so that you graduated. How'd you manage that?'

'Well um…' Naruto paused, 'Mizuki sensei got me to steal the Sacred Scroll of the Leaf Village. He said that if I could learn one of the techniques on the scroll, then I'd graduate. So I managed to steal it from Old Man Hokage's vault and learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu.'

'Mizuki,' said Ino, 'I heard that he was thrown in prison. But I never heard why. How'd you manage to avoid being punished?'

'Well Mizuki was planning to steal the scroll from me and blame it on me while he got away.' said Naruto. 'But Iruka sensei saved me and they fought. But Iruka got injured, and I got really angry and summoned a ton of Shadow Clones and beat Mizuki up.

'Then Iruka sensei gave me this headband, and I passed.'

Sakura had heard this story before, so she only half listened. Ino seemed very impressed, but Ino could seem one thing and be another. She had that talent. 'Wow,' said Ino. 'I'm impressed Naruto. I didn't know you had that kind of power.'

 _ **'She doesn't believe him.'**_ said Inner Sakura. **_'She's only pretending to. What's this all about?'_**

'Yeah, well, I'm gonna be Hokage someday, so it makes sense.' said Naruto. 'So uh, how exactly does that mind possessing thingy work anyway?'

Ino smiled and put a hand to her lips. 'It's a family technique. A ladies got to have her secrets. Of course, there are some more advanced versions of it I could tell you about but... well I don't think I should.'

'Oh come on, tell me!' said Naruto. 'I gotta know!'

'Tell you what,' said Ino, 'I'll tell you about my special jutsu if you teach me that Shadow Clone technique.'

'Um, that sounds fair.' said Naruto.

Ino was manipulating Naruto. She was going to get a new ability out of this, and all she had to do was tell Naruto about her jutsu. Something which would be common knowledge if Naruto bothered to crack a book. Sakura could probably foil her plan right here and now, but she suddenly had an idea.

'Hey Naruto,' said Sakura, 'could you teach me that jutsu as well?'

'Sure.' said Naruto. 'Um, let's do it after lunch.'

They finished their meal and then they began to train.

Sakura learned to summon the clones over the next few days. She found that her chakra was far smaller than Naruto's. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't create any more clones than one. Even that left her lightheaded. Ino was better than her, of course. But how much better surprised Sakura. She picked up the talent very quickly, always acting very impressed and talking. In a few days of training, Ino had been able to create multiple clones.

It was only a few days after they had both learned it that Sakura realized Ino hadn't told Naruto her secret. And Naruto had forgotten. Sakura and Ino ate breakfast together the next morning

'Ino,' said Sakura, 'you never did tell Naruto about your special Jutsu.'

'It slipped my mind.' said Ino. 'And he didn't ask afterward.'

'No it didn't.' said Sakura. She kept her gaze squarely on Ino's eyes.

'Oh alright, fine.' said Ino. 'Come on Sakura, we're ninjas! Deception is part of the job description. Relax, it isn't like Naruto was going to get any use out of the info.'

Sakura said nothing. Instead, she chewed on her breakfast thoughtfully. 'What do you want the Shadow Clone Jutsu for anyway?'

'Well,' said Ino, a finger circling around her cup, 'I had a bit of an idea. You know how when I use my power my body stops moving?'

'Yeah,' said Sakura, 'what about it?'

'Well I was just thinking,' said Ino, 'if I could create clones, maybe I could possess someone using one of my clones. Then I could still keep on moving.'

'So does it work?' asked Sakura.

Ino smiled.

Sakura found herself standing outside the restaurant. Ino standing in front of her, stretching. She looked around. 'What the... What just happened?!'

Ino tapped her on the shoulder, and Sakura looked up to see her friend in two places at once. 'Yeah, it worked. Thanks for paying for breakfast Sakura.'

'What?!' said Sakura. 'Ino, it was your turn!'

* * *

Sakura was still in a huff when she met the others on the bridge, an hour late. Sasuke was sitting crosslegged and seemed to be meditating. Naruto was playing solitaire with a deck of cards. He looked up and smiled as she approached. Sakura had half a mind to tell Naruto all of Ino's abilities, just to spite her but decided against it. It really wouldn't be of any use to Naruto.

'Is Kakashi sensei late?' asked Sakura.

'Yeah.' said Naruto. 'I thought he'd stopped doing that, but I guess he's falling back into bad habits.'

'You don't seem very annoyed.' noted Sakura.

'Why would I be annoyed?' asked Naruto. 'He's just going to make us do some stupid chore. Ah! We're ninjas! We should be fighting bad guys and saving princesses!'

'Not this again.' said Sakura. 'Naruto, constantly complaining about the jobs we get isn't going to help. It's only going to convince people that we aren't ready. We're just kids.'

'Yeah, whatever.' said Naruto.

At that moment Kakashi arrived.

'Sorry I'm late,' said Kakashi 'I was admiring some masonry.'

'Yeah right.' said Sakura and Naruto.

'Today we're going to be doing some special training.' said Kakashi. 'No mission. Follow me.'

He led them to another training ground and stopped there before turning to them. He drew out a timer. 'Now today we will be doing an exercise. I'm going to start this timer and you will go to try and hide yourselves. When it rings, you are going to begin hunting each other.'

'Hunting each other?' asked Naruto.

'Yes.' said Kakashi. 'You may use whatever means you deem necessary except lethal force. The last one standing is the winner.'

The last one standing would be Sasuke. Which meant Sakura should seek an alliance with Naruto. Then she could remove him once he was defeated. Sakura looked to Naruto, whose gaze had met Sasuke. The Uchiha, in turn, gave them an expressionless gaze. They tensed for a spring.

Kakashi set down the timer and set it. It began to click. All of them rushed away. Sakura went after Naruto as they did so. 'Naruto, we should work together.'

'Huh?' said Naruto. 'But Kakashi sensei said to work together.'

'Maybe,' said Sakura, 'but we'll lose for sure if we go against Sasuke one on one. And this might be another teamwork test. Let's team up.'

'Okay!' said Naruto. 'So what's the plan!'

'You make a huge commotion with your Shadow Clones.' said Sakura. 'That way you'll draw Sasuke out. When he goes after you, I'll sneak attack him from behind.'

'Okay.' said Naruto.

Sakura began to hide, picking a place underneath the bushes. With any luck, Sasuke would go after Naruto first. Still, Sasuke was smart. So maybe he'd figure out what she was doing. So she should use her new powers. She made a plan and created a clone and set it up as a decoy. The effort hurt. Sakura had only an average level of chakra, and she felt lightheaded for a moment. She forced herself to focus.

The timer went off.

Naruto immediately leaped into view of a clearing. 'Alright, Sasuke! Come out here and fight me! This time I'll beat you for sure!'

There was no response. Naruto scratched his head. Sasuke wasn't taking the bait. Then there was movement in the trees. Naruto looked up. 'There you are Sasuke! Get back here!' And he rushed after the blur.

Sakura rushed after them. Naruto was going to get beaten easily at this rate. He was probably already being led into a trap. Sure enough, she came into the clearing just in time to see Naruto being pulled up into a tree by a rope. Two of his shadow clones were destroyed. Naruto tried to cut himself free, but Sasuke appeared behind him. He was knocked him unconscious with a punch.

Well, it looked like she was going to get another one on one fight with Sasuke.

Sakura's clones rushed towards Sasuke, and he turned around to strike at her. Even as his hand struck her, she disappeared in an explosion of smoke. Then Sakura made her move, charging through the smoke towards Sasuke. She swung a punch and caught him with a right hook.

Sasuke backed away in surprise. Sakura pressed her advantage, unleashing a flurry of blows which he barely parried. Yet he was recovering. Sakura took a risk and brought around a low kick to try and knock his legs out from under him. But he leaped over it easily and lashed out with a kick of her own.

Sakura saw stars.

She woke up a few hours later aching all over. She'd allied with Naruto, but Sasuke had still beaten both of them. He had utterly destroyed them even when working together. He'd outmaneuvered Naruto, and Sakura just didn't have the same natural power as him. Which left Sakura wondering how she could pull off a victory. She needed new jutsus.

'Damn it.' said Inner Sakura. 'How are we supposed to compete with Sasuke? He's just so far ahead of us.'

It was a question that plagued her for the next week.

Later, as Team 7 made its way to the Hokage's office, Sakura wondered what their mission would be. And she wasn't wondering with any enthusiasm. She dreaded learning what the next menial, demeaning chore. What was it this time? Laundry? Digging ditches?

The Hokage looked at them carefully from behind his desk, Iruka next to him. His eyes were amused. 'Well, you've certainly proven yourselves capable of the basics. I'm told all of your abilities have begun to grow. Since you are improving so quickly, I'm going to give you a C ranked mission. You'll be bodyguards on a journey.'

Naruto perked up. 'Really?!'

'Finally.' said Inner Sakura.

'Who?! Who?!' said Naruto. 'Are we guarding a princess? Or some big league councilor?!'

'Don't be so impatient.' said the Hokage with a smile. 'I will bring him in now. Send in our visitor.'

The door opened and into the room lumbered a large old man carrying a pack on his back and wearing a straw hat. His gray beard was disheveled and he looked at them with bleary eyes. In one hand was an open bottle of saki.

'What the… A bunch of little snot-nosed kids?!' He took a swig from his bottle before leaning against the wall. 'And you, the little one with the idiotic look on your face, you really expect me to believe you're a ninja?'

Naruto laughed. 'Who's the little one with the idiotic look on his-' He paused as he realized he was the shortest one out of all of them. Then he surged forward, only to be dragged back by Kakashi. 'I'll kill you! I'll rip out your eyes and feed them to the birds and bury your corpse in a cesspit.'

'You can't murder the client, Naruto.' said Kakashi in long-suffering exasperation. 'It doesn't work that way.'

The man finished his drink. 'I am Tazuna, a master bridgebuilder and I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there that will change our world. And I expect you to get me there safely, even if it means giving up your life.'

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I have a confession to make. I'm reusing some of my text from A Different Orientation, now that I've abandoned that story in favor of this one. My reasons are several fold. Firstly, some of the ideas in that fanfic were good and I want to use them.

Also, I'm not going to be posting anything for a while in a few days. I'm going on vacation and I don't know when I'll be back. For now, enjoy the next chapter of How to Dispose of a Body. In all its copied and pasted glory.


	12. Ambush! Adventures by the Roadside!

**Chapter Twelve: Ambush! Adventures by the Roadside**

They made their way out through the great gates of Konoha and into the forests beyond. The gates themselves were nearly fifty feet high and made of solid stone. On their backs were packs filled with the supplies and equipment they would need on the journey. Sasuke was silent, as always. Sakura wasn't talking much either.

Naruto though was overjoyed. He cheered aloud as he made his way out. 'Yeah! Alright!'

'What are you getting so excited about, Naruto?' asked Sakura.

'This is the first time I've ever left the village.' said Naruto, looking around. 'I'm a traveler now, believe it!'

'Hey!' said Tazuna. 'Am I supposed to trust my life to this runt? He's a joke.'

Kakashi laughed. 'He's with me, and I'm a jonin, so you don't have to worry.'

'Hey!' roared Naruto. 'You're the one who hired us in the first place! If you wanted top of the line jonin, you should have bought an A ranked mission! And one of these days I'm gonna be a jonin! I'm going to be Hokage!'

'Hokage are powerful and wise.' said Tazuna as they walked. 'You are puny and brainless. The day you become Hokage I'll sprout wings and fly.'

'Shut up!' said Naruto. 'I may not be ready to be a Hokage yet! But one day I'll be one!

'Good,' said Kakashi, 'you can start by not threatening the client.'

* * *

Ino was feeling guilty. Very guilty in fact. She'd seen what a horrible time of it Naruto had, and she'd used the fact to manipulate him. It hadn't started that way. She'd just been thinking about the new power she found she had. Ever since she'd gotten out of the seal, she'd felt filled with the stuff. It was addicting.

That had made her confident. She suddenly had the urge to get stronger, no matter the cost.

And she thought that maybe she could use shadow clones. And then all kinds of ideas of what she could do with them came to mind. Then when Naruto had approached her asking to come with them, she'd had her chance. All she'd had to do was promise to tell him some harmless information.

Except she'd cheated him. She hadn't told him about it. And even if she had, it wasn't a fair trade.

She'd been thinking about how to pay him back. So over the night, she'd spent her time compiling information. What she had in mind would be way better than the original deal. They'd be even, right?

Now she just had to get to him before he left Konoha.

She sprinted with all her might and found Naruto by the gate. He seemed to be quarreling with the client. 'Hey, Naruto!' she called.

Naruto looked up. 'Ino? What are you doing here?'

'Sorry, I just realized I forgot to tell you about the secret of my new technique.' said Ino. 'And it was kind of a lame secret anyway. So I made you this.'

She offered him a binder. Naruto took it. 'What is it?'

'My family is big on intelligence gathering.' said Ino. 'What I've just given you is a complete documentation of all the basic techniques which the various clans in Konoha use. With this and a little prep work you could learn how to beat anyone in our class.'

'Wow,' said Naruto, 'thanks Ino. But uh... I'm not sure I want to read all that.'

'Naruto,' said Sakura, 'how do you ever expect to improve if you don't read?'

'Hey,' said Naruto, 'I can learn by doing.'

Was he seriously going to make all her work for nothing? Time for a bit more manipulation. It was for his own good. 'Oh well,' said Ino, 'I guess I'll just give the book to Sasuke then. I'm sure he'll get some use of it-'

It was amazing how quickly Naruto snatched up that book. 'What are you talking about? I can handle a bit of reading! I'll beat that jerk Kiba no matter the cost!'

'Hey, will all of you half-pints stop flirting and get over here!' said the old man. 'I'm not paying you to talk.'

'Shut up old man!' said Naruto. 'We'll leave when we're ready.'

'I guess that's my cue to leave.' said Ino. 'I'm kind of jealous. I'm not getting a C rank mission of any kind.' Then she turned and walked off.

That balanced out her karma. Didn't it?

* * *

Thus began their journey. As they walked, Sakura found curiosity coming to her. 'Say, Mr. Tazuna. Your country is the land of waves, right?'

'Yeah?' asked Tazuna. 'What of it?'

'Kakashi sensei,' said Sakura, 'there are ninja in that country too, aren't there?'

'No.' said Kakashi. 'There are no ninja in the Land of Waves. But in other countries, there are hidden villages. Each with their own different customs and cultures where ninja reside.'

'Um, Kakashi sensei…' began Sakura.

'To the people of this continent the existence of shinobi villages means strength.' said Kakashi. 'Military strength. In other words, that's how they protect themselves and maintain the balance of power in the countries. The ninja villages are not controlled by any government.'

'Sensei…' said Sakura.

'They're independent and have equal status.' said Kakashi. 'Now a small island like the Land of Waves has natural protection from the sea. So there is no need for a ninja village.'

'Sensei…' said Sakura, letting frustration slip into her voice.

'The five ancient lands that possess Shinobi villages are the lands of Fire, Water, Lightning, Wind, and Earth. They each occupy vast territories. Together they are known as the five great Shinobi nations.'

'Sensei!' shouted Sakura.

'The land of Fire has the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the land of Water the Village Hidden in the Mist. The land of Lightning the Village Hidden in the Clouds, the land of Wind, the Village Hidden in the Sand, and the Land of Earth, the Village Hidden in the Stones. Only the leaders of these Hidden Villages are permitted the name Kage. Which means-'

 **'SENSEEEEI!'** roared Sakura, her voice echoing throughout the land.

'Do you have to shout?' asked Kakashi with a wince.

'We already know all of this!' said Sakura. 'We have lived in this world our entire lives! The only one who doesn't know is Naruto, and that's because he never pays attention in class!'

'Well I'm saying it for his benefit.' said Kakashi. 'Where was I?'

'The Kages.' said Sakura.

'Ah yes.' said Kakashi. 'The five Kages are Hokage, Mikage, Ryekage, Kazikage, and Tsukage. These are the leaders. The five shadows who reign over thousands of ninja. Understand?'

'Sorry, I was reading Ino's book. What were we talking about?' asked Naruto.

Kakashi didn't seem angry. In fact, Sakura had the feeling he was smiling as he put a hand on her head. 'Well, anyway, there are no ninja battles in a C ranked mission. So you can relax.'

'Then we're not going to run into any foreign enemy ninja or anything like that?' asked Sakura in relief.

'Not likely.' said Kakashi.

There was a bird call overhead as they made their way along the path. Sakura looked around curiously. But she saw nothing. As they pressed on they crossed a bridge over a river that was very low.

'Wow,' said Sakura, 'we probably wouldn't even need the bridge, huh sensei?'

'Probably not.' admitted Kakashi. 'It hasn't rained in some time, so the rivers are all a bit low in this heat.'

* * *

They walked onward for a few more days and the heat only became worse. On the third day, Sakura noticed something strange. A puddle in the middle of the road? But it hadn't rained in weeks. Maybe there had been someone carrying water running down this road. Yeah, that was probably it.

She pressed on to catch up with the others. Then there was a low sound of footfalls behind them. Sakura turned around just in time to see two black-clad ninjas surging towards Kakashi with a sharp chain.

'What?!' said Kakashi.

The chains were wrapped around him in an instant and tightened. Then there was an explosion of blood. Kakashi sensei was dead. Sakura let out a scream despite herself.

'Kakashi sensei!' cried Naruto.

Then the ninjas were behind him as well.

'Now it's your turn!' cried one.

Sakura drew out her kunai, but Sasuke was faster. He hurled a shuriken which knocked the chain back and pinned it to the tree. Sakura got out her weapon as Sasuke landed on their arms. They were trapped in place; she had to move now.

Her arms were shaking. Her heart was beating harder than it ever had. She couldn't move.

Then it was too late. Sasuke kicked them both in the face. Yet the chains disconnected from their gauntlets and one turned to rush at Tazuna, the other at Naruto. Naruto froze in place. This wasn't like Anko where she was playing around. These men intended to kill them. Sakura could feel their intent.

Sakura charged. And at that moment Naruto charged as well. Team 7 and the two ninjas rushed at each other, kunais in hand.

Then Kakashi sensei was there. His hands gripped both ninja by the throat. 'Hi.' He said.

 _'_ _Kakashi sensei!'_ thought Sakura. _'He's alive! Of course, he must have used a replacement jutsu to fake his own death!'_

'Naruto,' said Kakashi, 'sorry I didn't help you right away. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I just didn't think you'd freeze up like that.' He approached them. 'Good job Sasuke. Very smooth.' He looked to Sakura. 'Sakura, while I'm glad you did something, you should have taken a defensive stance. These are experienced ninja and in a head to head fight, they probably would have killed anyone of you. And even if you had been able to defeat one, with no one protecting Tazuna they might have accomplished their objective.'

'Right.' said Sakura. 'Sorry, sensei.'

'Hey,' said Sasuke, 'you're not hurt are you Naruto?'

Naruto looked up. 'No, I'm fine...' Then he hissed and clutched at his hand.

'Let me see it.' said Sakura, coming forward. 'I should be able to heal this.'

'Wait.' said Kakashi. 'Stand still. These ninjas have poison in their claws. We need to take it out of you quickly. You have to open the wound and remove it. It's in your blood, so don't move around. That spreads the poison.'

Naruto looked on his hand, and Sakura realized he'd been scratched. He looked at itand there was fear in his eyes.

'By the way, Mr. Tazuna.' said Kakashi in a cold voice.

'Yeah, what?' asked Tazuna.

'We need to talk.' said Kakashi.

Without saying anything else, he tied the ninja up around a tree and then looked to Tazuna. 'These are chunin from the Village Hidden in the Mist. Their specialty is a relentless attack. They keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice.'

'How did you know about their ambush, Sensei?' asked Sakura.

'A puddle.' said Kakashi. 'On a clear day. When it hasn't rained in weeks?'

Sakura flinched. She should have told him.

'In that case,' said Tazuna, 'why'd you leave it for the genin to do the fighting?'

'I could have taken them out quickly.' admitted Kakashi. 'But then I'd have learned nothing. I had to know who their target was and what they were after.'

'What are you getting at?' asked Tazuna.

'This;' said Kakashi, 'I wanted to know if they were after us, ninja attacking ninja. Or if they were after you. The master bridge builder. When you put in your request, you asked for standard protection, from robbers and highwaymen. You didn't say there were ninja looking for you. Hunting you down. If we knew this, it would be a B rank mission or higher. Our task was simply to get you to your destination and protect you while you finished building your bridge. If we knew we'd be facing ninja, we'd have staffed for the cost and charged for a B mission.

'Apparently, you have your reasons, but lying to us is not acceptable. We are now beyond the scope of this mission.'

They were so dead if they kept going. 'We're genin.' said Sakura. 'This is too advanced for our level of training. We should go back. And I think we need to treat Naruto's wound and get the poison out as soon as possible. Back in our village, we can take him to a doctor.'

Kakashi looked at Naruto keenly. Then up again. 'Naruto's hand could become a problem. I guess we should go back to the village.'

And then Naruto stabbed himself in the hand, opening the wound. He turned away, groaning in pain.

'Naruto, stop that!' said Sakura. 'What are you doing?' She rushed forward.

'I'm bleeding out the poison.' said Naruto.

'Naruto, you idiot!' said Sakura. 'You could bleed out! Let me see that hand!' Sakura took the hand and focused her healing jutsu on it. Gradually the skin knit back together as the muscle mends. Quickly. Way too quickly in fact. 'That's weird.'

'What is?' asked Naruto.

'I can't heal people this quickly.' said Sakura.

'I think that's enough Sakura.' said Kakashi as she came forward. 'No need to dwell on things. What's important is that Naruto was all right. Now the question is; should we head back?'

'No way!' said Naruto. 'Naruto Uzumaki is no quitter! You don't have to worry about me, guys, I'll be fine! Let's go!'

He looked to Tazuna. 'Well Tazuna, Naruto certainly seems to want to keep going. However, Naruto isn't the only member of this group. So I suppose I should ask each of you what you think?'

'I already told you sensei.' said Sakura. 'We barely survived our run-in with those chunin. Things could get even worse soon.'

'And you Sasuke?' asked Kakashi.

'I'm sick of D ranks.' said Sasuke. 'I'm going.'

'Well that is two against one Sakura.' mused Kakashi. 'I suppose we'll continue on then. Relax Sakura, for all we know, these chunin might be the absolute best they had.'

* * *

This was the kind of meeting the man hated most. Once he had been one of the most trusted servants of his village and the most feared. Now he was merely feared, having long ago left that place behind him to seek mercenary work. And yet of all the employers he'd worked for in his mercenary career, he hated the man before him the most. A fat, arrogant and honorless businessman with no strength of his own. Without all his money he'd be dead in a week.

And yet this worm thought he had the right to talk down to him.

'You failed? You failed?!' roared his employer. 'What is this, amateur night?! I paid big money for you! Are you telling me that someone like you seriously took out Tsunade!'

Zabuza drew up his sword and put it to the speaker's throat. The small man at once shrank back in fear. He was trembling. A pathetic little monster, wasn't he?

'Stop whining.' said Zabuza. 'This time, I'll go personally. This sword will be the last thing he ever sees.'

'You sure about that?' asked a man. 'Apparently, Tazuna has a high-level ninja guarding him. And since your first attempt failed he'll be expecting you. Waiting. Watching. It'll take someone with very advanced skills.'

'Who do you think you're dealing with?' he asked. 'I am Zabuza Momochi. The Demon of the Hidden Mist.'

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

And this officially marks the spot where The Hunt for Tsunade crosses over with How to Dispose of a Body. And I lied when I said I wouldn't be updating again. It turns out that I'm not going as soon as I thought. I misread the calendar.

Also, I'd like to thank some of my reviewers for pointing out that Ino's manipulative streak made her somewhat unsympathetic. I'm trying to avoid Aesop Amnesia in this story. But I feel I could have handled some of the character arcs better.

Oh well. Live and learn.


	13. Dragon in the Mist! Surprise Attack!

**Chapter Thirteen: Dragon in the Mist! Surprise Attack!**

Later that day Sakura had her defense beaten down and was struck in the face by Naruto. She reeled beneath the blow and hit the ground hard. Naruto stood over her and fell to a kneel by her. 'Sakura are you okay?'

'Yeah,' said Sakura. 'I'm fine. You win. Again.' He'd been winning a lot of matches lately. And Sasuke had been winning all of them.

'Good Naruto, you're improving a great deal.' said Kakashi. 'I can almost call your taijutsu sufficient. Sakura, you have a serious problem with your fighting style. You keep trying to match Naruto for strength. Before your greater skill allowed you to match him, but now that he's closing the gap you are losing more and more often.'

'Why do you think that is?'

'I… Naruto has a lot more chakra than I do.' said Sakura. 'It means he has much more brute strength. Now that he is using that strength better I'm getting overwhelmed.'

'Exactly.' said Kakashi, before pointing to the side of the road. 'Look over there Sakura, what do you see?'

Sakura saw a field of long grass. In the center was a huge, gnarled old tree. A vast gust of wind blew through her hair. The tree stood tall while the grass swayed in it. 'I see a field of grass with a tree in the middle.'

'Yes.' said Kakashi. 'The tree is tall and naturally stronger than the blades of grass. When the wind blows against it, it can survive and prosper despite the force. But the grass, it doesn't have the same natural strength. If it remained static it would break and snap.

'So it doesn't. The grass doesn't resist the wind, it bends with it, allowing it to pass over it. Do you understand what I'm saying?'

'I don't get it.' said Naruto.

'That's unfortunate, Naruto, but I wasn't trying to teach you.' said Kakashi.

'Um, I think you're telling me that I put too much emphasis on static defense and should try to roll with the punches more.' said Sakura.

'Good.' said Kakashi. 'You simply don't have the same level of chakra as Naruto or Sasuke. While there are ways to increase your chakra reserves, until you do that it is for the best if you try to outmaneuver your opponents, rather than facing them in head-on combat.' He looked to Naruto. 'Now Naruto, after you take five I want you and Sasuke to spar.'

As usual, Sakura was assigned to heal injuries. It was getting easier to heal basic bruises and stuff, and even a few cuts. Compared to Sasuke's sharingan, which he was getting better at using, and Naruto's shadows clones it wasn't much. Sakura watched the fight for a bit with Tazuna. Eventually, she lay back and watched the darkening sky. Gradually the stars came out and she looked at them curiously.

'Hey Sakura, how's it going?' said Naruto quickly.

'Good.' said Sakura, looking up. 'How'd your fight with Sasuke go?'

'I uh…' began Naruto, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

'Lost?' asked Sakura.

'Yeah.' said Naruto, looking up. 'You looking at the stars?'

'Pretty much.' said Sakura. 'Kind of wondering why I became a ninja in the first place, actually.'

'You don't remember why?' asked Naruto.

'Yeah, it sounds strange doesn't it?' asked Sakura. 'My mom wanted me to be a painter. She said I had a lot of talent, but Ino was going to the academy so I wanted to go to. I kind of wonder sometimes if that was the only reason.' She pulled herself up. 'Hey, Naruto...'

'Yeah?' asked Naruto.

'Do you know who your parents were?' asked Sakura.

'No.' said Naruto. 'Nobody ever tells me anything. Why do you ask?'

'Well I was just thinking,' said Sakura, 'the Hokage is paying for your room and board. That isn't the usual thing in the village at all.'

'The Old Man says they died fighting the nine tailed fox.' said Naruto.

'It couldn't just be that, though.' said Sakura. 'I mean a lot of people died fighting the nine tailed fox. The Hokage couldn't pay for all of their room and board.'

'So who do you think they were?' asked Naruto.

'I don't know.' admitted Sakura. 'But once we get back to the village we could try and find out.'

'How?' asked Naruto. 'Are we gonna break into the ANBU black ops headquarters again?'

'Let's keep that on the backburner.' said Sakura. 'They've got all kinds of records for these things. We can check them and see what they say. And if that doesn't work we can just ask the Hokage. If anyone will know it's him.'

'He never told me before.' said Naruto.

'When was the last time you asked?' asked Sakura.

'Ah,' said Naruto, 'I don't remember. I think it was a couple years ago. He said I wasn't ready.'

'Well you're a full ninja now.' said Sakura. 'And after this is done you'll have completed a B ranked mission. Maybe he'll tell you.'

'I guess.' said Naruto without much passion. 'I'm going to sleep.'

'Right.' said Sakura. 'Uh, good night.'

* * *

The next morning they continued their journey. Tazuna led them down to the shore and they found a boat waiting for them. A man in a straw hat looked up at them as a mist arose. 'Are these them, Tazuna?'

'Yes.' said Tazuna. 'These are the bodyguards I went to get.'

'Right.' said the man. 'Climb aboard. It's a misty night, so that's to our benefit. But we need to get across before it clears up. Gato has ships watching the coast and I'm not in the mood for an armed reception.'

They got on quickly and off they went into the mist. Naruto sat at the front of the boat, sitting silent. Sasuke and Sakura were in the middle with Kakashi and Tazuna near the back. Sakura looked around nervously as they pressed ever onwards.

'This fog is so thick.' mused Sakura 'You can't see anything.'

Naruto sniffed the air but said nothing. Once or twice they saw the shadow of a larger vessel in the mist and the boatman became very wary. But no one confronted them. On and on it went. Finally, the boatman spoke. 'The bridge isn't far now. Our destination is just ahead. The Land of Waves.'

Then they saw it. The bridge towered over their small boat. It looked like something made by giants and Sakura had the feeling that breaking it would be no small task. This was what Tazuna wanted to build? But why did he need them anyway? Who had sent those ninjas after them?

'Wow!' said Naruto. 'It's huge!'

'Quiet!' snapped the boatman. 'I told you, no noise. Why do you think we're traveling like this, huh? No engine? Moving through the dense fog? So they don't see or hear us.'

'Mr. Tazuna.' said Kakashi. 'Before we reach the pier I want to ask you something. The men who are after you. I need to know why. If you don't tell us I'm afraid I'll have to end this mission when we drop you ashore.'

Tazuna's straw hat overshadowed his eyes. He looked very contemplative.

'I have no choice but to tell you.' said Tazuna. 'No, I want you to know the truth. Like you said; This is beyond the scope of the original mission. The one who seeks my life is a very short man, who casts a very long and deadly shadow.'

'A deadly shadow?' asked Kakashi. 'Who is it?'

'You know him.' said Tazuna. 'At least I'm sure you've heard his name before. He is one of the wealthiest men in the world. The shipping magnet Gato.'

'Gato?' asked Kakashi. 'Of Gato Transport? He's a business leader, everyone knows him.'

'Gato is a very powerful tycoon from a rich company, that's true.' said Tazuna. 'But below the surface, with the same ruthless methods he uses to take over businesses and nations he sells drugs and contraband, using gangs and ninja. It was one year ago when Gato first set his sight on the land of waves. He came to our island and used his vast wealth to take total control of our transport and shipping.

'Anyone who tried to stand in his way simply "disappeared." In an island a man who controls the sea controls everything. Finance, government, our very lives. But there is one thing he fears: The bridge. When it is complete it will join us to the land and that will break his control.

'I am the bridge builder.'

'So that's it.' said Sakura. 'Since you're in charge of the bridge you're standing in this gangsters way.'

'That means those guys we fought in the forest were working for Gato.' reflected Sasuke.

Naruto pretended to be wise and thoughtful. Kakashi looked at Tazuna seriously. 'I don't understand. If you knew he was dangerous; knew he'd send ninja to eliminate you, why did you hide that from us?'

'Because the land of waves is a small impoverished nation.' said Tazuna. 'Even our nobles have little money. The common people who are building this bridge cannot pay for an A or B ranked mission. It's too expensive.'

'Hang on a second.' said Sakura. 'This place is a major port. If Gato has only been here for a year how it is possible that he could have reduced everyone to paupers that quickly.'

'Many people are afraid to stand up to him.' said Tazuna. 'Gato took control of all the food sources and jacked up prices on essentials. Citizens of the Land of Waves have to pay obscene prices just to eat. Most of the food produced is sold abroad.

Some of the better off citizens got together to provide me with funds but, much of their contribution was spent on getting the materials for the bridge. I also had to repair several attempts at sabotage after I refused to sell it. There are also medical costs for those who were injured by his thugs in "accidents", paying the bribes for getting across the sea, and many others.

'By the time I got to Konoha too much of the money had been spent to pay for an A or B mission.'

'Sensei,' said Sakura, 'are you sure we should be here?'

'If you end the mission when you drop me ashore,' said Tazuna, 'there will be no bridge. They'll assassinate me before I reach home.' He paused. 'But don't feel bad about that. Of course, my sweet little grandson will be upset. He'll cry. And my daughter will blame the Ninja of the Hidden Leaves, denouncing you for abandoning her Father and forcing her to live her life in sorrow.'

Everyone sighed. He was guilt tripping them.

'Ah well,' said Tazuna, 'it's not your fault. Forget it.'

'Well,' said Kakashi, 'I guess we have no other choice. We'll have to keep guarding you.'

'Oh I'm very grateful.' said Tazuna.

This was insane. They'd nearly all gotten killed and now they were going on. Sakura had to talk to sensei about this.

'We're approaching the shore.' said the boatman. 'Tazuna we've been very fortunate. No one has noticed us so far.'

The boat went on in silence and they shot underneath a bridge and into the bay. They saw many strange trees growing up from the water. Along the shore, there were many buildings of a run-down nature. The mist cleared quickly and they were now in plain sight.

Sakura half expected to see ninjas waiting for them on the shore. But none were to be seen.

 _'_ _Of course, none are to be seen.'_ muttered Sakura. _'They won't attack us in the open. They'll come on us in some place where no one can help us and cut us all to pieces. I hope Sensei knows what he is doing. No, what am I thinking. Of course, he does.'_

She looked up to Kakashi. Finally, she could bear it no longer. 'Sensei, I really don't like this. We barely made it through those guys from before. What if someone even stronger comes after us?'

'I wouldn't worry, Sakura.' said Kakashi. 'Chances are we've already seen the best Gato has to throw at us. It's more than likely that it'll be common thugs after this.'

'What do you mean, Sensei?' asked Sakura.

'Think about it, Sakura.' said Kakashi. 'Tazuna is the greatest threat to Gato's reign here. And his best chance to kill him was with the first attack. So it would make sense to send the best ninjas he has, no?'

'But what if he has some even stronger ninjas in his employ?' asked Sakura.

'He might have others,' admitted Kakashi, 'but they will probably all be chunin or lower.'

'What makes you so sure?' asked Sakura.

'Think about it, Sakura.' said Kakashi. 'Where do you think Gato is getting his ninjas?'

'Um,' Sakura paused, 'probably not from any village. I mean if a village were openly associated with something like this and it got out it could be a PR disaster.'

'That and the person benefiting from this arrangement is Gato. Even he is only deriving a short term benefit from this kind of exploitation. Eventually, if no one stops it, the Land of Waves will be worthless and the entire economy will suffer. So what does that mean?'

Sakura thought about it. 'Well, it means that whatever ninja is working for Gato is probably a rogue. Someone doing mercenary work while on the run.'

'Exactly.' said Kakashi. 'You're quite sharp Sakura. Now we already faced two Chunin and I handled them easily. What is the next step up from chunin?'

'Jonin.' said Sakura.

'Yes.' said Kakashi. 'Jonin ninjas are the best of the best. They have access to village secrets that lower ranks can only dream about. They are well paid and among the most trusted of a village's ninja. A chunin or a genin who breaks with their village might slip under the radar. But a jonin will always be a high priority target and so will be constantly on the run unless…'

'Unless they defect over to another village.' said Sakura. 'So a jonin has a lot to lose by betraying their village and even if they do, they'll just be snapped up by one of the other villages, even if they aren't killed.'

'Right.' said Kakashi. 'Chunin and genin don't have the same importance so it makes sense that Gato might have a few in his employ. But even a man with Gato's resources would have difficulty hiring a jonin.' He halted. 'Although, they were Hidden Mist ninjas we defeated…'

He looked suddenly worried.

'What is it, Sensei?' asked Sakura.

'Nothing.' said Kakashi. 'Just a theory. Nothing you need to concern yourself with. Keep your eyes open though, we might face some minor threats.'

* * *

Kakashi was suddenly far more concerned than he let on. He'd mulled things over and realized that there was one kind of jonin who might work for a man like Gato. A jonin who wanted money for a goal and had every intention of returning to his village as a conqueror. A jonin who commanded the loyalty of at least several rogue ninjas of the Hidden Mist. A jonin who made a habit of sending the body parts of the Hunter Nins who went after him back to their home villages in packages.

Zabuza.

No. There was no proof of that. The world was a big place and there were many ways for a man like Zabuza to make a living. It was probably nothing.

But he kept a hand near his kunai anyway. One thing was for sure. If Gato had a jonin level ninja at his disposal he'd send them next.

Then Kakashi sensed them. A slight change in the chakra patterns. He stood up and peered into the mist.

 **'Water dragon jutsu!'** said a voice.

Kakashi barely had time to react. Out of the mist came a massive wave of water in the shape of a dragon. He made the motions of hand signs. He heard Sakura scream and Naruto let out a cry of alarm. Then they were swallowed up by the water dragon.

The boat was smashed and they were sent spinning away into the sea.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

And off the rails. This officially marks the point where I stop ripping myself off and start writing the story again.


	14. Shinobi Showdown! Zabuza Vs Kakashi!

**Chapter Fourteen: Shinobi Showdown! Zabuza Vs. Kakashi!**

Sasuke awoke to find himself soaking wet. His head ached like hell, and his vision was blurry. Vaguely he could hear something. Or someone. Like someone was calling to him from a long way off. The last thing he remembered was a dragon-shaped wave and the boat turning over. Then nothing. At last, his vision cleared and he saw Naruto's annoying face inches from his own.

He felt the blonde boy shaking him. Irritation overtook him, and he had the sudden desire to punch Naruto in the face. For one thing, the blonde boy was shaking him. "Sasuke! Sasuke are you all right?"

Sasuke sat up. The movement hurt him to do so, and he clutched his side painfully. Looking around he didn't see much. There was still mist everywhere so he couldn't have been out very long. If he looked hard, he could just make out the shore. He shook his hands and tried to get some feeling back.

"Naruto what happened?" he asked.

"We got ambushed!" said Naruto. "I barely managed to pull you ashore. Come one; we've got to help the others." And he dragged Sasuke up. It hurt.

"I can't see anything," said Sasuke, shaking him off.

"Hey!" shouted Naruto. "Sakura! Kakashi Sensei-"

What was that idiot doing?! Sasuke had to stop him. "Stop it."

"What?" said Naruto. "But how can we find them-"

"Naruto, the enemy is still out there," said Sasuke. "We can't act until we know where they are."

Then there was a flash somewhere in the mist. Sasuke felt something. The sensation of it was like a knife to his heart. He could hear footsteps on water. And the clash of blades. Whatever fight had happened was still going on. He hoped Sakura was all right. He wasn't worried about Kakashi sensei though. It would take more than a wave to kill him.

"…Those flashes, what are they?" asked Naruto.

Then Sasuke felt it. The desire to kill. It froze him in place. He felt as though someone had just walked across his grave. He could hardly move with it happening. Naruto also felt it. "This killing intent. It's like nothing I've ever seen before," said Sasuke. His mission. He had to think of the mission. "Where is Tazuna? Did you see what happened to him?"

"I don't know," said Naruto. "I barely managed to pull you out of the water and with all this fog I can't see a thing. Ah, come on Sasuke! We've got to go find them!"

"This... this is beyond anything I've ever felt." said Sasuke. "Naruto, we can't fight-"

"Shut up!" said Naruto. "Our comrades are in trouble, and we've got to help them! Now let's go!"

And he ran off. Sasuke almost stayed where he was. But he knew he couldn't just abandon them. He ran after him, though he had the feeling he was making the worst mistake of his life. As they drew nearer to the flashes, they found the broken remains of the boat. And lying facedown on the water was a figure. Blood was flowing freely into the surrounding water.

Sasuke kneeled down by them, feeling his heart in his mouth. He turned them over. It was the boatman. A shard of broken wood was in his heart.

"This is horrible." said Naruto.

Stay calm. Don't scream. Stick to the mission. A true shinobi doesn't let emotions sway them. Sasuke was a true shinobi. He had to be. He stood up. "No sign of Sakura or Tazuna. Don't split up. We can't afford to get lost here." He shuddered as he felt that killing intent drawing near.

Then it faded away. It had passed them by. They had to move on. If either of Tazune or Sakura had still been here, they probably would have been dead.

"Sakura can walk on water," said Naruto. "She must have gotten away with him."

"Or Tazuna is at the bottom of the river." murmured Sasuke.

And then the intent returned. A huge figure emerged from the mist. As he got, closer Sasuke could make out details. He had tan skin and wore camo pants. Over his face was a white cloth mask. In his hands was a massive two-handed sword taller than Sasuke. Although he was only approaching for a moment, that moment seemed to stretch into eternity. He landed before them and raised the blade. This was it. He was going to kill them unless Sasuke did something.

Move. Move.

"More rats." said the figure.

Move!

Sasuke and Naruto leaped into the air as the blade passed through where their torsos had been. Sasuke felt the wind of it against his feet. He hurled some shuriken at the masked man, before even before he completed the throw his enemy was gone. Then the masked man came from above. His sword arced downward. They couldn't move fast enough!

There was a clash. And Kakashi was there. He blocked the blade with his kunai and held the shinobi in place. Both their arms struggled as they landed on the water and kicked backward. Now Kakashi was between them and the shinobi.

"Kakashi-sensei!" said Naruto.

Kakashi glanced back. Half of his mask had been pulled down and his Sharingan was blazing. "Both of you, get out of here! Now! Sakura has already gotten away with Tazuna! Find her and get them to the safe house!"

"You're wasting your time." mocked the shinobi. "They'll never reach it."

"But sensei-" began Naruto.

"Don't argue with me! Remember the mission!" said Kakashi. "Go! I'll be right behind you!"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled. But the boy resisted as the fight went on. "Come on, Naruto! We've got to think of the mission!"

"But Sasuke-" began Naruto.

"Naruto, we can't fight him," said Sasuke. "That guy is on the same level as Kakashi. Maybe stronger. All we'd do is get in the way. Now get moving!"

Reluctantly Naruto ran with him. They sprinted into the mist as quickly as they could. As they did Sasuke activated his Sharingan. The world slowed as he analyzed his surroundings for every movement. If that shinobi got past Kakashi and came after them, he'd need it. Behind them, the sound of combat faded away into the mist.

"This mist is incredible. I can barely see two feet in front of me!" said Naruto.

"We're nearly at the shore," said Sasuke.

"Where is Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know," said Sasuke. "Kakashi sensei probably knows. But we can't wait to ask him. We've got to find her soon."

They emerged out onto the shore. Running up it they halted on the beach and looked back. Sasuke considered how best to find Sakura. "We can't find her in this mist," said Sasuke. "Not without making a lot of noise. We'll have to wait until it clears a bit and then-"

"Naruto, Sasuke, over here!" called a voice.

Sasuke looked up and saw a figure in the mist. He drew his kunai and made for it. But Naruto ran past him, oblivious. "Sakura, you're alive."

It was Sakura. She and Tazuna were hiding in the underbrush. "Just barely. Where is Kakashi sensei?"

"He told us to find you," said Sasuke. "Don't worry, Kakashi can handle himself. Right now we need to get Tazuna somewhere safe."

"My house is some miles away," said Tazuna. "If we start now we can get there before this mist completely clears."

"That sounds good," said Sakura. "We need to get somewhere safe."

Go to Tazuna's house? Didn't these two learn anything from that fiasco with Anko? "No." said Sasuke. "If the ninja fighting Kakashi wins the first place he'll look will be your house. We need to get you somewhere that people won't be able to find without asking anyone in the street."

"You're right," said Tazuna, "I have some friends I can take shelter with in the meantime." He looked up. They could see further than they could have a few minutes ago. "The mist is clearing. Follow me, it's not far."

"We'll stay off the road." said Sasuke. "If there are any other ninja around here they'll be watching that."

This was bad. If Kakashi won, he could come to find them. But what if Kakashi didn't win? What if that shinobi defeated him? What would Sasuke do then? They couldn't hide forever. Logically they should scrap the mission at that point. But Naruto wouldn't want to. Maybe Sasuke could get Sakura to overrule him? She'd been against this mission from the beginning. And she'd been right.

What the hell had they been thinking? Tazuna had hired them on pretenses! They weren't getting paid enough for this!

Sasuke had made up his mind. If Kakashi won, good. If not, Sasuke would get his team out alive. Even if he had to tie up Naruto and drag him all the way back to Konoha himself.

* * *

Kakashi hadn't had this kind of challenge in years. Not even Might Guy had been this difficult in their occasional spars, though to be fair Guy wasn't trying to kill him. Kakashi was definitely the underdog here. He'd taken several small wounds in their skirmish and hadn't been able to deal one in return. His enemy had the advantage of reach and was very skilled.

He kept trying to remember his enemy's name.

One of his water clones was destroyed, and Kakashi shot forward to run his enemy through. But he had only destroyed a water clone himself. Down came his enemy and Kakashi caught the blade with his kunai. His strength was immense! All the water clones in the world could only delay the inevitable.

"Copycat Kakashi. You had an especially high place in our bingo book." said his, clashing blades.

At last Kakashi connected the face before him to a name. A name ranked very high in the bingo book. And had been ranking hire since last year. "Zabuza," said Kakashi, "you recently made it as an S ranked threat."

He leaped back and made jutsu signs:

"Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!"

A wave of flame shot toward Zabuza who made his own signs. "Water style: Crushing wave jutsu!"

Fire met wave, and a torrent of steam rose up over the ocean. Kakashi surged toward Zabuza and stabbed at him. The two dodged and weaved, and slashed. Neither was able to overcome the other.

At last Zabuza leaped back and began to make hand signs.

"Water style!" said Zabuza. "Water dragon jutsu!"

Kakashi used his Sharingan to mirror the movement. The water dragon jutsu was a signature move of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. While he didn't have much experience using it, he'd trained himself in enough water powers to improvise the rest. "Water style: Water dragon jutsu!"

Two massive dragons emerged out of the mist, taller than buildings. They surged at each other. The two dragons clawed and tore at each other before Zabuza's conquered Kakashi's and surged toward him. Kakashi leaped over it just in time and landed. A moment later and he'd be dead.

Where was Zabuza? Kakashi couldn't see him.

"You copied my jutsu with your Sharingan," said Zabuza from the mist, "very impressive. Let's see how you handle this. Summoning Jutsu: Den of Eels!"

Before Kakashi could move many huge eels rose out of the water and wrapped themselves around him. Stuck in place, he struggled to break free. But he couldn't. Their grip was too tight, and he was already exhausted.

Zabuza walked into sight. "You're on my area of expertise Kakashi. My friends here could eat you alive."

"Damn it…" said Kakashi, struggling against it.

"Squeeze him until he's unconscious." said Zabuza. "Make sure he lives. We may have a use for him."

The eels obeyed. Kakashi was unable to speak as they began to constrict around him. His air was cut off, and gradually the world went dark.

* * *

Zabuza caught Kakashi as the copycat ninja fell unconscious. Slinging him over one shoulder, he glanced back. Haku had appeared.

"Haku, what do you have to report?" he asked.

"This mist a double-edged sword, Master Zabuza., said Haku. "It hid our approach. But I was unable to intercept them. They have gone inland."

Zabuza considered the situation. What would he do? And what would someone what dumber and inexperienced than him do in the same situation? "If they're smart they won't head straight to Tazuna's house." said Zabuza. "But there is always the chance they aren't smart. Head there at once. I'll bring our new hostage to Gato."

"As you wish, Master Zabuza." said Haku as Kakashi collapsed. "What use could he be to us?"

"If all goes well we could easily exchange him for Tazuna." said Zabuza. "Our battle with these ninja is nothing personal. Never let valuable resources go to waste, Haku."

"Of course, Master Zabuza." said Haku.

They hadn't captured the bridge builder. But Zabuza could work around all that.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Told you things would go off the rails. Enjoy.


	15. The Mysterious ANBU! Treachery Afoot!

**Chapter Fifteen: The Mysterious ANBU! Treachery Afoot!**

Tazuna led them quickly through the streets of a town. It was run down, with broken windows. Looking around Sasuke saw a vegetable stall with hardly any groceries on display. Those that were were wilted, and the prices were high.

The mist held, and Tazuna led them out into the countryside. Eventually, they came to a large house. It was about two stories and when Tazuna knocked the door opened. A white-haired man looked out of it, eyes narrowed.

"Saija," said Tazuna. "it's been a while."

"Tazuna what are you doing here?" asked Saija, peering into the mist.

"I need shelter for a bit. Is this place safe?" asked Tazuna.

"As safe as anywhere." said Saija. "Gato's thugs don't usually come out this far. Who are your friends."

"These are the ninja I hired to help us." said Tazuna. "Or some of them anyway. The other isn't here right now."

"Well I hope the last one is more impressive than these." said Saija. "Come in quickly, all of you. Make yourselves comfortable."

He led them in, and his wife, a woman with a scarred face, brought them tea. As they sipped it, Naruto looked restless. "We should go back. Kakashi sensei needs our help."

"No he doesn't, Naruto." said Sasuke. "We'd just get in the way."

"So what?" asked Naruto. "We're supposed to just sit around here like a bunch of cowards?"

"Until Kakashi sensei comes to get us, yes." said Sasuke bluntly. He was in no mood for this. "We're doing as he ordered."

"Well I don't like it!" said Naruto. "Sasuke, I was just thinking, and I realized something." said Sakura.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke.

"If that shinobi goes to Tazuna's house, what if he finds Tazuna's family?" asked Sakura.

Tazuna's eyes widened. "Oh, spirits! Inari and Tsunami! We've got to get them!" And he stood up. But Sasuke put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down. Going out there on your own is only going to leave you exposed." said Sasuke. "Naruto, you and I will go to Tazuna's house and get his family."

"But we don't even know where that is." said Naruto.

"The boy is right." said Tazuna. "Let me lead you."

"No." said Sasuke. The client was not getting killed on his watch. "Saija, do you know where Tazuna's house is?"

"Yes, we've been friends for years." said Saija.

"Good." said Sasuke. "You don't have a price on your head so you'll lead us there. Sakura, stay here and protect Tazuna. If anyone comes here, find a place to hide with him. We can't fight that kind of shinobi."

"Right." said Sakura.

As Sasuke and Naruto left the room Sakura reflected to herself how Sasuke had changed. He was so calm and collected in this situation, differently from before. It was like he was a whole other person.

* * *

Saija led them quickly through the mist, an old earthen colored cloak over his back. As they walked he kept glancing warily to them and the surrounding woods. Soon they came to a path and here he halted.

"Tazuna's house is just down this road." said Saija. "It's the big one by the pier on the ocean."

"Aren't you coming with us?" asked Naruto.

"If there are shinobi out there I don't want to be directly connected to you." said Saija. "I'm sticking my neck out enough as it is sheltering Tazuna. I don't want to cross ninja."

"Right." said Sasuke. "Thanks for taking us this far."

They sped on. Honestly, it was better this way. Now that Saija wasn't walking with them Naruto and Sasuke could run far faster. Naruto looked to Sasuke in concern "Hey Sasuke what are we going to do if Kakashi sensei loses?"

"I'm still thinking about that." said Sasuke. "We can't afford to have a direct fight with anyone who could beat Kakashi." How was he going to convince Naruto to abandon Tazuna if sensei did lose? It was a question Sasuke didn't like thinking about.

"Well then how about an indirect fight?" asked Naruto. "You know, like something tricky."

"Trickier than Kakashi?" asked Sasuke.

"Ah, right, that would be pretty tough." admitted Naruto.

They came to the house. It was the largest house either of them had seen in the Land of Waves so far. It was two stories high and built on a pier overlooking a bay. They halted in front of the door, and Sasuke glanced back.

He had a bad feeling. Like they were being watched. "Here we are." he said.

"I guess we should knock." said Naruto, marching forward to bang on the door.

The door was opened by a beautiful blue-haired woman who looked down on them. She eyed the kunai at their sides in surprise. "Hello? Who are you?"

"Hey are you Tsunami?" asked Naruto.

"Yes." said Tsunami.

"We're leaf village shinobi." said Naruto. "We're here to pick you up!"

The woman looked panicked and shut the door. The sound of locking could be heard. Sasuke put his head in his hands. "…Naruto, you do realize that these people have been terrorized by ninja for the past few months, don't you?"

"What?" said Naruto in surprise. "No lady you've got it all wrong?! We're here helping Tazuna! He sent you to come and get us!"

"Why should we believe you?" she asked through the door.

This was ridiculous. The enemy could be here any second, and they were shut out. "Because if we wanted to take you anywhere by force, we could do it in about ten seconds with zero effort." said Sasuke bluntly. "Listen, you aren't safe here. We need to get you out of here, or you could become Gato's hostages."

"Where is Tazuna now?" asked the woman.

"I can't tell you that." said Sasuke. "What if we're being observed?"

The door opened, and she looked out. "…Fine. I'll get Inari."

The door shut. Shortly after that there was a sound of shouting. Eventually, they heard voices near the door.

"Pack quickly." said Tsunami. "We don't have much time."

"I don't want to go! I don't want to!" shouted a boy, probably Inari.

"Inari we have to." said Tsunami. "If we don't we could put your grandfather in danger."

"It doesn't matter. He's going to die anyway." whined Inari.

Sasuke was starting to hate this brat.

"You shouldn't say things like that." said Tsunami."Now come on."

The door opened, and Tsunami was standing there with a young brown haired boy in a fisherman's hat. He looked at them with a resentful gaze, a backpack on his back.

"We're ready to go." said Tsunami.

"Wow that was fast." said Naruto. "You pack quickly."

"Father instructed us to be ready to leave in an emergency." said Tsunami. "I guess this is one."

"Both of you should try to be quiet." said Sasuke. "We don't know who could be watching. Now come on."

Sasuke quickly led them off the pier. Then as soon as they were on firm ground, he turned off the road and led them into the wilderness.

"Shouldn't we take the road?" asked Tsunami.

"If Gato is smart he'll have that watched." said Sasuke. "We're taking an indirect route. Now come on."

"This is so stupid." said Inari. "It doesn't matter what you do. Gato is going to kill you all."

"Tell your son to stop talking unless he wants his fears to become a reality." snapped Sasuke. "It's not safe here."

They walked and as they did Sasuke felt his sixth sense telling him something. It was like the feeling he'd gotten when walking home that fateful day. He knew something was wrong. He just didn't know what.

He activated his Sharingan and scanned his surroundings. He saw nothing and no one. Except, of course, for a broken twig on one of the higher branches. Something heavy had stepped there.

He deactivated his Sharingan and grasped Naruto by the shoulder. "…Wait."

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"We're being followed." said Sasuke. "Someone is tailing us."

"So should we go get him?" asked Naruto.

"…No, we don't know how powerful he is. He might be too much for us to handle." said Sasuke. "And if he isn't he might make a run for it. If that happens, he could tell others about our location."

"So what do we do?" asked Naruto.

"Hey why are we wasting all this time waiting around?!" said Inari. "You dragged us into this stupid forest, and now you're just keeping us standing here."

Sasuke walked forward and kneeled down by him. "Listen, Inari is it. Right now all our lives are on the line, and there is something only you can do. I need you to make a scene and run off toward your home — Naruto, when that happens you go after him.

"He'll see that as an opportunity."

"You don't mean-" began Tsunami.

"Don't look around." hissed Sasuke. "They'll notice. Do this Inari. I promise you, Naruto and I will be the only ones' in danger."

Inari looked scared suddenly. Terrified even. But he gulped. Then he shouted. "This is crazy! I'm not going to listen to you! You ninja do nothing but ruin things for everyone else! I'm going home!" And he turned and sprinted away with all his might. Sasuke looked to Naruto. "Damn it, Naruto, go after him. I'll take care of Tsunami."

"Right." said Naruto, before rushing off.

As soon as Naruto sprinted away, Sasuke activated his Sharingan. So he caught sight of a masked ninja in loose, flowing robes surging after him. He leaped into the trees and drew out a kunai, going after the ninja.

As he went, the ninja came from around the tree with a kunai of their own. Sasuke brought his blade around and set it to their throat. They put theirs to his chest.

Still, it was a different ninja at least. Far too short. "So you're not the same shinobi."

"Did you get him, Sasuke?" asked Naruto, appearing.

"Yes." said Sasuke. "Good work Naruto." He looked at the mask. "You're wearing the mask of an ANBU black ops, but I don't recognize the uniform. Who are you and where do you come from?"

"My name is Haku." said the boy. "I'm a member of the ANBU black ops of the Hidden Mist Village. I've come to this place hunting the rogue ninja, Zabuza Momoji."

"Then why are you stalking us?" asked Naruto.

"Zabuza is too powerful for me to take on alone." said Haku. "Whenever someone tries to take him he sends pieces of their body back to Mikage Yagura. I have no desire to suffer the same fate."

"You didn't answer the question." noted Sasuke.

"I need allies." said Haku. "I was hoping we could help each other."

"Our mission is to protect a bridgebuilder," said Sasuke. "Not hunt Zabuza."

"And how do you intend to defeat Zabuza on your own?" asked Haku. "He is the one who has hunted you. Your sensei is defeated and has been taken captive. I can help you get him back if you help me capture Zabuza."

"What do you think, Sasuke?" asked Naruto. "Do you think he's telling the truth."

Sasuke eyed Haku for a moment. "…Yes. I'll take you back to our base of operations. We'll make plans there."

"My thanks." said Haku. They made their way back to Tsunami and Inari. There Sasuke nodded to the boy. "It's safe now. He is on our side. We should move."

They walked on. As they did Naruto approached Haku with his hands behind his head. "So uh, what's with the mask?"

"I am a member of the ANBU black ops." said Haku.

"Wow, really?" said Naruto. "So have you gone on lots of top-secret missions or something?"

"Yes." said Haku.

"Could you tell me about some of them?" said Naruto. "Yes." said Haku.

"You know that answer doesn't really tell me much, right?" asked Naruto.

"Yes." said Haku flatly.

"Leave him be, Naruto." said Sasuke. "He probably isn't allowed to talk about the missions he has been on."

"Wait, why wouldn't he be able to talk about secret missions?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke facepalmed.

"Because they are secret." said Haku.

"Oh. Right." said Naruto. "So uh, what do the ANBU black ops do anyway?"

"A great many things." said Haku. "Our most important task is tracking down rogue ninjas. We ensure that they cannot share the village secrets. We are also responsible for disposing of their bodies when it is done."

"Wow, got any tips?" asked Naruto.

"Tips?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, see me and my friends ended up accidentally killing our sensei, but then not really." said Naruto. "And we were afraid we'd get thrown in jail. So instead we made this huge crazy scheme to get rid of the body but it didn't really work out."

"You killed your sensei?" asked Haku in surprise.

"Well we thought we did." said Naruto. "See he kind of faked his own death to put us through this crazy secret test of character. Why? You ever have to do anything like that?"

"In the Hidden Mist village it is a tradition that students train in teams of three during the academy." said Haku. "When they finally graduate, they are assigned to kill the other two students. Or die trying."

"What?!" said Naruto. "That's insane! Are you telling me they forced you to murder your friends!"

"Not me specifically." said Haku. "My induction into the ANBU was a special case. But in general, yes. Zabuza, in particular, took to the task like a fish to water."

"What did he do?" asked Naruto, curious.

"He wiped out the entire graduating class of that year." said Haku.

"The entire class?" asked Naruto. "Why?"

"Extra credit." said Haku.

"Extra credit?" asked Naruto. "That joke isn't funny!

"It wasn't a joke." said Haku. "The academy gave out extra credit on all tests for every student other than the two on your team you killed. Zabuza is thus the highest scoring genin in the history of the academy. After that they toned things down a bit." She paused. "Have you ever heard of the Kaguya Clan?"

"No." said Naruto. "Who were they?"

"A powerful and savage clan of warriors. They had the power to manipulate their bone structures." said Haku. "The Mizukage, Yagura, had them hunted near to extinction. Yagura judged that their kekkei genkai presented a threat to his reign."

"Kekkei what?" asked Naruto.

"An inherent power that is in ones' blood, rather than ones' skill." said Haku. "Yagura did not have one himself and became intensely paranoid. He was afraid someone would arise to overthrow him. He regularly had entire clans murdered on the mere suspicion of disloyalty.

Under his reign we have become known as the Village of the Bloody Mist."

"I'll bet Zabuza was the one really behind all that." said Naruto.

Haku flinched and looked up sharply. Why would he react in that way? Sasuke paid keen attention.

"Zabuza had no part in it." said Haku. "He argued against the extermination of kekkei genkai users on the basis that they could be of use. He also argued against the murder of those who expression different opinions.

"Occasionally Yagura would listen. In some cases, he merely encouraged lynchings. That allowed him to keep his hands clean by allowing common prejudice to do his murders for him. Zabuza was a restraining influence on Yagura. One that is sorely missed."

"What?" said Naruto. "But if Zabuza was doing good things why'd you throw him out?"

"We did not 'throw him out.' Resignations are not accepted." hissed Haku. "No one retires from the Hidden Mist. Zabuza eventually decided that he should be Mizukage. He attempted to murder the Yagura and stage a coup. The attempt nearly succeeded but was foiled by a narrow margin.

"After that Zabuza fled the Hidden Mist with his followers and took up mercenary work. He uses the proceeds of his ill-gotten gains to fund resistance movements. They are gaining in strength and Zabuza is their lynchpin."

"Wait, so Zabuza is the good guy?" asked Naruto in shock.

"Naruto, what are you blabbing about?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, I mean… the Mizukage is a horrible tyrant." said Naruto. "He forces friends to murder each other. He kills people just because of the powers they were born with. He kills people because they are no longer useful.

"Zabuza is trying to stop all that."

"What is the purpose of someone once their use has expired?" asked Haku. "Everything that exists must have a purpose. Without one their existence has no meaning and may as well not happen. My purpose is to serve the Village of the Hidden Mist."

"So you keep working for a guy like that?" asked Naruto. "How the hell is it serving your village to let this Yagura guy go around killing people! Just who the hell does he think he is?"

"The strongest. And ninja villages are always ruled by the strongest." said Haku.

"Well forget it!" said Naruto. "I don't care how strong Yagura is! He has no right to act this way! Nobody does!"

"Naruto, you're missing the point." said Sasuke. He was now almost certain of the suspicion he'd felt earlier.

"What?" said Naruto.

"Zabuza is still our enemy. He's captured Kakashi, and he's helping Gato terrorize the Land of Waves." said Sasuke. "Even if him winning would be good for the Village Hidden in the Mist, Tazuna and his family would all be dead. And everyone here under Gato's thumb.

"Wouldn't you agree, Haku?"

And then he hurled a kunai at Haku. The ninja backflipped away and landed, but the blade glanced against his mask. The mask fell away to reveal the features of the most beautiful girl Sasuke had ever seen. She had long dark hair that flowed around her as Sasuke took a stance. Naruto stared at him without comprehension. "Sasuke what are you doing?"

"Haku here is working for Zabuza." said Sasuke.

"What? What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"How did you know?" asked Haku.

"It was Naruto who helped me figure it out." said Sasuke. "I was a bit suspicious at first, but I had nothing to go on. Then he got you talking. What kind of ninja has undying loyalty to a leader he has absolutely nothing good to say about?

"When Naruto started badmouthing Zabuza you couldn't help but come to his defense. You tried to hide it with that little speech about purpose and duty. But it occurs to me; that could just as easily apply to Zabuza as much as it could to Yagura."

"You're very perceptive." admitted Haku.

"What?" said Naruto. "But then why would she help us."

"She wasn't helping us, Naruto. Her original plan was to follow us back to Tazuna and assassinate him." said Sasuke. "But when we caught on to her she tried something different.

"She pretended to be ANBU black ops searching for Zabuza. That would give her an alibi. And an excuse to go with us to Tazuna and a perfect chance to assassinate him as soon as we got close."

"…You are right on all counts save one." said Haku.

"And what is that?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm a guy." said Haku.

There was dead silence. Naruto stared.

"What?!" said Naruto. "He's even prettier than Sakura!"

Sasuke sighed. It was true. But not the important part of the story. "…I think you're missing the point Naruto."


	16. Haku's Mirrors! An Explosive Trap!

**Chapter Sixteen: Haku's Mirrors! An Explosive Trap!**

There was a tense standoff within the forest clearing. Sasuke and Naruto took their stances as Haku stood still. A breeze blew through the trees, sending his black hair flowing around him. A bird chirped, ignorant of the showdown taking place. Sasuke risked a glance back.

"Inari, Tsunami, do you remember the old friend your Father has near here?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes, you mean-" began Tsunami.

"Don't say the name," said Sasuke. "Get going. Tazuna is waiting for you there. We'll handle this."

"Handle me?" asked Haku. "I don't think you fully understand who you are facing."

"I know enough," said Sasuke.

Then Haku sprang. Sasuke went to meet him but found that Haku was faster. His speed was amazing, and it was all Sasuke could to keep his senbon from reaching his throat. He'd need to use the Sharingan! Then Haku swept Sasuke's feet out from under him. He caught himself and rolled away as Naruto came at Haku from behind. Yet even as Naruto charged Haku elbowed him in the gut, before kicking him into a tree.

Sasuke was up and charged at Haku. As he did, he activated his Sharingan.

He could see Haku react. Follow his every movement. Reading the boys muscles, he knew where he would go next and followed the movement before it could finish. In a flurry of blows, he drove Haku back.

Yet Haku leaped away and kicked off a tree to surge toward Sasuke. Senbon met kunai, and they passed each other. Haku landed as Naruto swung at him. The boy caught Naruto's punch and sent him flying with his own momentum.

Naruto hit a tree, but softened his fall and stood.

"This guy is tough," said Naruto, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"You are reacting to my strikes very well," said Haku. "However, I have yet even to begin using my full strength."

Then Haku leaped into the air. Senbon surged at Sasuke, and he could barely dodge. He felt one of them catch him in the leg and hit the ground. Rolling away from the others, he raised his kunai to deflect another.

"Sasuke!" cried Naruto.

"I'm all right," said Sasuke. "He's fast."

"Don't worry. I know how to keep him busy," said Naruto, making a jutsu stance. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Dozens of dozens of Naruto clones appeared. Haku held his position on a tree branch as more and more clones appeared. He raised his eyebrows. "A clone jutsu then?"

"Naruto, you draw his attention," said Sasuke. "I'll move in from behind and deliver the finishing blow."

"Right!" said Naruto.

His clones leaped into the air en masse toward Haku. As they surged forward, the boy held himself very still. Then he spun around in a whirlwind. Dozens of clones were thrown back to explode into smoke.

Naruto tried again and as he did Sasuke used a henge to change himself into Naruto. Then he moved with the rest of the clones and leaped into the air. As the clones were thrown back again, he slipped into the branches and came at Haku from above.

Even as he did Haku slipped away like water. A foot caught Sasuke in the face, and he was sent flying down to the ground. Haku landed, and Sasuke rolled away, before kicking Haku in the gut. At the same time, Naruto came at the stunned boy.

They almost had him.

Almost.

Haku slipped away into the trees.

"How does he keep blitzing us like that?" asked Naruto.

"You're both skilled," said Haku's voice. "But I've faced far more experienced ninja and emerged victoriously. Why don't you give up? Master Zabuza has no interest in you. Only your charge."

"No way! Naruto Uzumaki never gives up!" said Naruto. "Especially when low lives like Zabuza are trying to kill innocent people!"

"So be it," said Haku. "Crystal ice mirrors."

Around them appeared a circle of ice mirrors. More covered up the sky above them. They could see themselves in the reflection. Then Haku appeared within all of them at once.

"What the… What is going on here?" asked Naruto. "What's with all these mirrors?"

Sasuke saw the attack coming with his Sharingan. "Naruto look out!"

He pushed Naruto out of the way and deflected the senbon. "Listen, Naruto; we need to stay on our feet. He can attack us from any of these mirrors."

"Ah, I get it," said Naruto. "Well, he won't be able to attack if I break em!"

Naruto charged.

"No, wait!" began Sasuke.

Naruto took several senbon while running. Smashing his fist against a mirror, he fell back, yelling in pain. "Arg!"

"Did you really just try to break my mirrors with your bare hands?" asked Haku. "If they were that easily shattered they wouldn't be of much use."

"Maybe not," said Sasuke. "But ice has a major weakness!" He took a stance. "Fire style! Fireball Jutsu!"

A ball of flame was blown from his mouth. It hit the mirrors in an inferno. Smoke filled the air and steam as well. Then it faded. And the mirrors were utterly unblemished. "That can't be!" said Sasuke. "It didn't even scratch it."

"A year ago that technique might have done some damage." admitted Haku ."However, I have gained a great deal of experience since then.

"Now hold still. This will only take a moment."

This was going to be a long battle. How was Sasuke supposed to track this guy?

* * *

Sakura was sitting in a corner, thinking. It had been a while since Sasuke and Naruto had left, and she was beginning to get worried. But even if she was there with them, what could she do? Sasuke and Naruto were both way better at fighting her.

What did she have that they didn't?

She supposed that she had always had a talent for explosive scrolls. But those usually needed time to set up. Maybe if she had the element of surprise-

There was a knock on the door. Tazuna stood, but Sakura motioned for him to sit down. More knocking. Sakura drew out a kunai and walked over to the door, opening it. Beyond was a blue-haired woman and a young boy in a straw hat.

"Inari! Tsunami, thank goodness you're all right," said Tazuna, running forward. "Wait, where are Naruto and Sasuke?"

"They're fighting Father." said the woman, Tsunami or so Sakura guessed. "They told us to run here."

"Damn," said Tazuna. "We'll have to just pray they make it out all right then."

"I have to go help them," said Sakura.

"No, Sakura. You should stay here where it's safe," said Tazuna.

"I've already lost one of my team," said Sakura. "And I can't complete this mission on my own. If Naruto and Sasuke lose, we're done for anyway."

Tazuna remained silent. "All right then. Don't worry about me. I'll be all right for a bit."

And she rushed out the door and into the trees.

Sasuke and Naruto dodged and weaved, trying to avoid the senbon. More and more of them found their mark. Tiny pricks of pain appeared all over their bodies, and Sasuke felt like a human pin cushion.

And nothing they could do could get at Haku. Sasuke suspected that the ice mirrors had a time limit. But Sasuke was running low himself. And Haku was probably more familiar with her abilities.

"This isn't working Naruto," he said. "We need to find a way to figure out which mirror Haku is in."

"Yeah, but even if we do, how do we get at him?" asked Naruto.

"We can-" And then a senbon hit Sasuke in the heel. He yelled and narrowly dodged away from more of them.

"Are you sure it's all right to be making plans out loud where I can hear you?" asked Haku.

He couldn't move like this. Naruto kneeled by him. "Sasuke! Get up quick!"

"Naruto, get out of here," said Sasuke. "Make a run for it! I'll hold him off as long as I-"

And then he felt a sharp piercing in his neck.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha fell limp to the ground. Naruto checked him and realized he wasn't breathing. Sasuke couldn't be dead, could he?

"Sasuke!" Naruto shook him. "Sasuke!"

But Sasuke did not wake up.

"One down," said Haku. "One more to go."

Sasuke was dead. And that bastard didn't even change his tone.

Naruto began to shake. Something welled up deep inside him. He looked at Haku, his enemy, his vision going red. "You… I'll kill you!'

Then he charged.

* * *

Haku's ice mirror shattered as Naruto smashed through it. Haku barely escaped from it in time to avoid him. Now the blonde boy was coming at him in a fury. He broke several more. Stay calm. A calm mind could solve any problem.

Haku could improvise. Mentally summoning his ice mirrors, he sent them spinning away. Then he leaped into one of them. Naruto was fast behind him, and the boy came toward Haku.

Before he could reach them, Haku transported himself. Naruto smashed through the ice mirror. And left himself wide open.

Haku hurled two senbon through the air. They lodged themselves in Naruto's neck, and he fell to land with a crash on the ground.

It was over.

Then Naruto started to get up, looking even more feral than before. This wasn't possible. Haku had gotten a direct hit!

"Die!" roared Naruto.

Haku dodged and weaved away from his wild strokes. It was all Haku could do not to die. Naruto drove him back to the ice mirrors. Then Haku had an idea. He leaped backward through an ice mirror and transported himself.

It hurt. The technique was far from mastered.

Even so, he came out as Naruto smashed the mirror and was behind him. Haku had never killed before. Tasks from Zabuza were usually scouting and support roles. Haku might have to do it for the first time here.

Heakubrought down his hand and caught Naruto on back of the neck. The boy hit the ground but was still trying to get up. Another leg slam forced him into the dirt.

Then Naruto lay still.

Finally.

Haku breathed carefully. "…That was far too close. They pushed me to my limit. What kind of power did that boy have?

"No matter. My crystal ice mirrors were enough to defeat him."

"Maybe." said a voice. "But it gave me the perfect distraction."

Haku looked for the speaker.

And then there was only white light.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes. He ached all over, but the stabbing pain from the senbon was gone. Pulling himself up he saw Sakura kneeling by him.

"Sakura?" he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Sasuke thank goodness you're awake," said Sakura. "I thought you were dead there for a minute, but you were only unconscious."

"Why does my every inch hurt?" asked Sasuke.

"That rogue ninja really did a number on you and Naruto," said Sakura. "But I got her."

"You got him?" asked Sasuke. "How?"

"Well, when I saw that you were fighting him inside the mirrors I figured that he'd have to focus all his attention on you." said Sakura. "So I snuck up behind and planted explosive tags on all of them. Once I did that I blew it sky high."

"Where is he now?" asked Sasuke.

"I have her tied up," said Sakura. "Come on; we've got to help Naruto."

Sasuke walked after her as she leaned over Naruto. The pink haired girl blinked. "…His wounds have completely healed. He actually pushed out the senbon. This is like nothing I've ever seen before."

Naruto opened his eyes. He smiled warily. "Hey, guys. Did we win?"

"Yeah, we did," said Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you're alive!" said Naruto.

"Yes," said Sasuke, before falling to one knee. 'Though I wish I weren't." He looked to where Haku was tied up by a tree, unconscious. His mask had been shattered. "Let's get Haku back to the house."

"Are you sure?" asked Sakura.

"It's either that or kill him. And he's more valuable alive." said Sasuke.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"Think about it. Haku is Zabuza's protege," said Sasuke. "A skilled ninja like that is a valuable resource. Zabuza will need all the help he can get to take over the Village Hidden in the Mist. If we have Haku, we might be able to exchange him for Kakashi.

"Or at the very least get Zabuza to stay out of it long enough to deal with Gato."

"Right. Naruto, help me carry him," said Sakura, before pausing. "Are you sure it's him?"

"He said he was a guy," said Naruto, walking over to Haku. "We thought he was a girl too though-" Then he tripped and fell forward. As he tried to catch himself, he planted his and against Haku's chest. He paused, his face inches away. "Um… she's definitely a girl?"

Sakura resisted the urge to hit him. "Naruto! You don't do stuff like that!"

"Oh come on Sakura, it was an accident, honest!" said Naruto, drawing up.

"Both of you calm down. We need to get to Tazuna," said Sasuke. "Before someone else does."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

And the fight scene is done. This chapter was going to be longer, but I figured I'd leave it here for now.

On a separate note, after watching the Second Naruto movie, I can firmly say that movie Sakura is a total badass. In the first Naruto movie, she kills off one of the minions with an ambush of explosive tags. That was cool. But in the second she kills off the second most powerful bad guy, and she does it faster than Shikamaru or freaking Gaara managed to kill theirs.

In the show, Sakura is a neutral female who sits on the sidelines and holds a kunai. In the movies, Sakura is a combat pragmatist who kills her enemies with brilliant indy ploys and massive explosions. I don't need to tell you which one I prefer.

Enjoy.


	17. Negotiations! Plan to Assassinate Gato!

**Chapter Seventeen: Negotiations! Plan to Assassinate Gato!**

Haku was in the corner of the house, bound and gagged beneath many ropes. Tazuna looked to Sakura, his eyebrows narrowed. From where he sat in the corner Sasuke cleaned his kunai. "So you took a rogue ninja captive then?"

"Yes." said Sakura. "We're hoping that we can exchange him to Zabuza for our sensei."

"Zabuza?" asked Tazuna.

"The ninja who attacked us." said Sakura. "We should probably wait until we get Kakashi back before we start work on the bridge, though."

"We can't wait." said Sasuke suddenly.

"Hmm, what do you mean, Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"I mean we can't wait." said Sasuke. "Gato won't care if we have Haku, he's going to kill Tazuna. That's the only thing he needs to do to win. If Zabuza won't do it, he'll hire someone else who will. There are plenty of rogue ninja on the market."

"So what do we do?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke remained silent. "We're going to set up a meeting with Gato. We'll tell him that we're in over our head. Tell him that the mission was made under false pretenses. That I want to meet with him to negotiate us getting Kakashi back. Also, add that the Uchiha clan wants to do some business with Gato.

"Keep it vague. And say that, in return, we'll go away and never come back.

"We'll set the meeting spot somewhere public. A restaurant where I won't be afraid of disappearing. Now if Gato is smart, he'll check me for weapons. So I won't be able to bring anything with me.

"But if Sakura can plant a kunai somewhere in the restaurant…" He paused. "If everything goes as planned I'll kill Gato with my own hands."

"What are you nuts?" asked Naruto. "Sasuke we can't let you go in there alone! I'll back you up!" "The wise shinobi learns to pick his battles." said Sasuke. "We can't beat Gato in a direct fight. Sooner or later he'll hire someone strong enough to kill us. Assuming Zabuza won't just go right through Haku."

"So what am I doing?" asked Naruto.

"Obviously you are guarding Haku." said Sasuke. "Keeping her prisoner is essential for ensuring Zabuza's cooperation."

"Sasuke, are you sure we need to kill him?" asked Sakura.

"There is no law to hand Gato over to." said Sasuke. "Even if there was we can't transport him. Unless Naruto has a special ability called talk no jutsu. One that makes anyone who listens to him rethink their life, we're out of options."

"The boy is right." said Tazuna. "Gato has to be removed sooner or later. I only wish we could have done it ourselves. Still, should I remain here?"

"Yes." said Sasuke. "You'll stay here. We'll move Haku to your house and use it as a base of operations."

"Don't you get it!" said Inari suddenly. "You're all going to die! Gato will kill you all!"

Sasuke looked up in irritation. "Listen, kid; I'm a shinobi. I've been training in the use of weaponry since I was younger than you. And whether you like it or not my comrades and I are your only chance. So quit whining an do something useful with your time."

Inari looked downcast.

"Sasuke, we have a problem." said Sakura.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke.

"How are we going to contact Gato and Zabuza?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke considered the question. Before he could answer, Tazuna spoke. "I know how to contact Gato already. And I think I know how I can get him to agree to a meeting. When I first started building my bridge, he came to me and offered to buy it. Naturally, I refused. The whole point of building it was to cut out his monopoly.

"But if he thinks I've gotten scared, if he thinks I'm going to sell him the bridge-"

"No." said Sasuke. The bridge is a symbol. One that can't be compromised. I'll offer to give Gato you instead. It will fit into things better. Now, what about Zabuza?

"He is probably in the same place as Gato." noted Tazuna. "They have a hideout in the woods."

"Then we'll need to make all the arrangements quickly." said Sasuke. "One wrong move and we'll all be dead. I'll write the letters. Sakura, I'm relying on you to deliver one to Gato."

"What about Zabuza?" asked Naruto.

"I'll meet with him myself." said Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura made her way through the streets of the town, led by Tsunami. As she walked, she saw a grocery store. There were a collection of gnarled vegetables sold for twice what they should have. There were people who were incredibly thin, and everyone kept their eyes downcast.

"This is terrible," said Sakura "how can anyone live like this?"

"We have to." said Tsunami. "You learn to keep your head down. Gato's hideout in town is three streets down. It's a huge black warehouse. I can't take you any further."

"Right," said Sakura, "thanks for taking me this far."

Tsunami nodded, and they parted ways. Sakura walked toward the warehouse, not liking the way people looked at her. Eventually, she came to the entrance and found burly guards waiting there. They leered at her.

"What do you want girl?" asked one. "This is Gato's hideout! Nobody comes here without proper authorization! Unless you want to make it worth our while!" "Oh shut up you goons!" said Sakura. "Listen up; I've got a letter for Gato which could make or break his control over the Land of Waves! And if you get in my way it's on your head if it breaks! Now buzz off and tell him a Leaf Village Ninja is here to meet with him."

She had to display strength. If it came to a fight she could probably take a few of them. But she didn't want it to come to a fight. The men eyed her in amusement. "…Fine." said one.

Then he turned and walked in.

Eventually, Gato came out. He was short, shorter than Sakura. He had mousy brown hair and a black suit. He held a black wooden cane in one hand, though he walked just fine without it. The short man eyed her. "So, my guards tell me you've got the power to make or break my control over the Land of Waves. I find it hard to believe. But what the heck. I'm always up for a laugh."

"All right first off, let's get one thing straight." said Sakura. "I'm a ninja from the Land of Waves. We're the ones who foiled Zabuza's little ambush earlier. If you force us, we can give you a hell of a time."

"Are you threatening me?" asked Gato, smirking.

Don't show fear. Stay confident. Control your beating heart. Don't submit. But don't provoke. "No." said Sakura. "I'm just saying that the average goon is no match for a trained ninja. Good thing for you. We didn't come here to fight A ranked ninjas like Zabuza. Tazuna hired us under false pretenses. Which means that as far as we're concerned, he can defend his own bridge."

"It's nice to have such a mutual understanding." said Gato. "What's the catch?"

"The catch is that Zabuza took our sensei, Kakashi prisoner." said Sakura. "We're not going anywhere without him. The Leaf Village never abandons its own."

"I'm guessing you want me to give him to you." mused Gato. "So the question is, what do I get in return."

"My leader, Sasuke Uchiha, would like to discuss things with you." said Sakura.

That got a reaction. Gato raised an eyebrow. "Uchiha? I thought that clan got wiped out years ago."

"Sasuke is the last." said Sakura, offering the letter. "Which means he has access to all their assets. He's had a look at your operations and he'd like to discuss things with you. He'll meet you in a public restaurant of your choice. You can bring any guards you like."

"What could you offer me that I'd be willing to risk it?" asked Gato, taking the letter. "I don't need money from anyone. I've got all I could ever want."

Then why was he bleeding the place dry?

"Tazuna has gone underground." said Sakura. "It could take you months to find him, and in that time he could stir up trouble. Or get funds to hire more ninjas. Face it, the longer this drags out, the better the chance you have a serious problem.

"We'd like to discuss the possibility of handing him over to you. If things work out, you get what you want; we get our sensei. Then we leave and never bother you again. And you don't have to pay Zabuza."

Gato stretched. "Well, that sounds a lot easier than my original plan. And it's been a while since I last eat ramen. All right, we'll meet at Reichi's noodles. Your leader comes alone, or not at all. Got it?"

"Perfectly." said Sakura. "I'll bring him your message."

"Good." said Gato. "Now scram kid, I've got business deals to arrange."

"Be seeing you." said Sakura. That was a lie, of course. If all went as planned Gato would be dead before they ever met again. Sakura turned and walked away.

It was only once she was out of sight that she fell to her knees and breathed heavily. One wrong move and who knew what could have happened. But she had done it. She'd done her job.

Now she just had to get to the meeting place.

* * *

It wasn't like Haku to be late. And he'd never failed before. Even so, Zabuza had to concede that Haku may have failed. Judging from the brat watching him from the trees. Zabuza wondered if the ninja tracking him knew Zabuza knew he was there. Probably not. They were Leaf Genin, which meant they had been badly coddled.

His phone rang. He drew it out and listened to it. "What is it, Gato?"

"Listen up, Zabuza." said Gato. "You're obviously incapable of performing a proper assassination. So I figure I'll make you earn your keep another way. Some of the brats you failed to kill want to trade me Tazuna for the Jonin you captured. It's a good deal, so we're taking it.

"Be at Reichi's noodles at twelve o'clock tomorrow morning."

Zabuza resisted the urge to crush the phone. "Fine."

Gato hung up.

Zabuza scoffed and glanced to Sasuke. "You have some nerve attempting to sneak up on the Demon of the Hidden Mist, child."

There was no sudden shock. The child, black-haired with light skin, leaped out of the trees and landed on the balcony. "Even children can be dangerous. I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Your friend was a formidable opponent."

"Haku?" asked Zabuza. "Is he dead?" If Haku was dead he'd take it out of these genin's hides.

"No." said Sasuke. "He's alive and well. Whether he stays, that way is up to you."

Zabuza crushed the phone beneath his fingers and cast it aside. "What makes you think I would be kept from completing my mission for the sake of a failed tool?"

"You need him." said Sasuke. "Someone with his powers and abilities is a rare asset. And you need all the assets you can get to overthrow the Mizukage."

So Haku had talked with them. Zabuza was going to have to break his pupil out of that bad habit one of these days. "…Haku always was too talkative for his own good. What do you want?"

"Nothing." said Sasuke.

Zabuza remained silent. He would not show any surprise here.

"I want you to do nothing." said Sasuke. "Create the appearance of being a bodyguard without actually doing any bodyguarding."

Zabuza felt a smile tug at his lips. "…So that's why you offered Gato the bridgebuilder. You Leaf Ninja are worth more than I thought. So I do nothing. What then?"

"Then, once Gato is dead, we have no quarrel, do we?" asked Sasuke. "You can loot his holding for your pay, and we get our sensei back. We'll have no reason to hold Haku at that point."

"And if I move against you?" asked Zabuza.

"Then we'll send your friend to you in pieces." said Sasuke.

Zabuza drew his sword and swung it. He halted only an inch from Sasuke's throat. The boy's eyes widened a moment after his head would have fallen to his feet. Then he regained his composure.

Zabuza turned and walked away. "…Well played. Kill Gato for all I care. I will make no move in his defense."

"I'm glad we understand each other, Zabuza Momochi." said Sasuke.

Then he was gone.

"…That boy has no idea what he's doing, does he?" wondered Zabuza. "Well, he'll learn soon enough. Looting Gato's treasury will more than pay for my coup in any case." Even so, Zabuza did not like getting outwitted. He wondered if he might be able to turn the tables on them while still letting Gato get killed.

It was something to consider.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

And here we have chapter fifteen.


	18. First Blood

**Chapter Sixteen: First Blood**

Sakura made her way down the streets of the Land of Waves, disguised as another person. The people here were more affluent than the others. Which meant they were reasonably well off, about what the Village of the Leaf would consider average. But they were afraid.

Their eyes were glancing warily at every street corner. Thugs could be seen hanging around, eyeing them.

Sakura reminded herself that they couldn't tell who she was. She looked like an average looking brown haired girl. Finding the sign, she entered and went to the counter.

"Excuse me, is this Reichi's Noodles?"

"Yes." said the woman. "How can we help you?"

"I'd like a table for one, thank you." said Sakura.

Reichi's Noodles was a nice place. The walls were red, and the tables were of a nice oak material. Few people were eating there. Sakura sat down and wondered how a place this nice could survive.

At that moment the waiter came by. She smiled brightly. "What would you like to order?"

"Um, what do you recommend?" asked Sakura.

"Well the duck and rice special is very nice." said the girl. "Most people like it."

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, why is this place so much better off than the others?" asked Sakura.

"Erm, I'm not sure I should say this but…" the girl trailed off. "Well, Mr. Gato likes to eat out now and then. So he makes sure certain businesses stay afloat."

"Right, sorry if I bothered you." said Sakura. "I'll have the duck and rice special."

Sakura eat her meal quickly. n class they always taught them to avoid killing people in restaurants. The association with death could ruin a business. Why did Sakura have to be the one who got picked for this?

Why did the hit have to take place here?

She finished and went to the bathroom. As it turned out there were two. Glancing around nervously, Sakura entered the boy's restroom. Going into the stall she found a fuse box. Drawing out of her clothes a kunai. Drawing out her tape she stuck the kunai to the back of it. She put an extra layer of tape on it, just in case. Then she left and paid her fee.

"Thanks for the duck." she said. "It was great."

"No problem." said the girl. "Please come again."

Sakura hurried out. Once she was out of sight of the shop, she dropped her disguised in exhaustion and leaned against a wall. "Okay. I did it. Thank goodness that's over with."

Now to get back to Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting in front of the fireplace of Tazuna's House, staring into the fire. His expression was a mask of impassiveness. But he was stressed. He'd hardly said anything that wasn't an order since Kakashi was captured. Tsunami was making a meal for them, and Inari was waiting around, looking depressed as always.

"I did it Sasuke." said Sakura. "There is a kunai set up behind the fuse box in the boy's bathroom. You should be able to find it there."

Sasuke said nothing for a moment. Then he looked up. "Good work Sakura. Now we only need to wait."

"How are Naruto and Haku doing?" asked Sakura.

"They are still here." said Sasuke. He looked to the fire, then Tazuna.

"Are you sure it's all right to come back here?" asked Tazuna.

"…Gato wants to meet with me." said Sasuke. "And Zabuza isn't going to move against us just yet. As long as we have Haku as our hostage we'll be fine."

"What if Zabuza tracked us back here, Sasuke?" asked Sakura. "What if he goes after Tazuna anyway?"

"Don't worry." said Sasuke. "If Zabuza tracked us back here, Tazuna would be dead. And if he didn't care about Haku I'd be dead. Naruto and you should be able to take care of Tazuna and his family. Gato will want Zabuza guarding him personally."

"You can't go!" burst out Inari suddenly. "Don't you know that Gato has hundreds of thugs! Even if you get him, they'll kill you!"

"You don't have to worry, Inari." said Tazuna. "The plan will work. I promise you."

"I…" Inari paused. "You're all going to die! You should just give up and leave while you can!" And he stormed out.

Tazuna sighed. "My grandson used to be such a happy child."

"What happened?" asked Sakura. Tazuna motioned to a picture on the wall. It was of four people: Tazuna, Inari, Tsunami and a muscular man whose face had been torn out of the portrait. "See that picture on the wall. That shows Tsunami's second husband and Inari's foster father.

Inari's blood father died when he was very young. But he was fortunate enough to have another role model. A foreigner who became his mentor, and eventually, my son in law.

"Once he saved the entire town from a storm."

"What happened to him?" asked Sakura.

"When Gato came here he resisted and spoke out against them." said Tazuna. "He tried to rally people against Gato. But no one came."

"How did he die?" asked Sakura.

"Gato crucified him." said Tazuna. "His arms and legs were nailed to a cross, and he was raised up. Inari had to watch. Ever since then the boy has never been himself."

Sakura looked down sadly. Then she went after Inari who was crying to himself. She sat down next to him. "Hey, listen, you don't have to worry, all right. Sasuke is one of the strongest people I know. And Naruto is pretty tough too.

"We'll take care of Gato. We already beat Haku, remember? And now Zabuza is out of the picture. The hard part is over."

Inari looked up. "How can we be sure?"

"We can't." said Sakura. "But we can't just give up. We've just got to do everything we can. Besides, if I know Kakashi sensei any second now, he's going to escape." She paused. "Hey, if it will cheer you up I'll set up a bunch of traps around this area. That way anybody trying to sneak in won't know what hit them."

Inari sniffed. "Okay."

Sakura hoped Kakashi could escape.

* * *

Kakashi couldn't escape.

Not that he was complaining. Zabuza could have cut his throat instead of giving Gato instructions on how to hold him. That wouldn't have given him the time to figure out that the bindings were very well made.

Also, he was blindfolded.

Not the best situation Kakashi had ever been in. But far from the worst. He only hoped his students were doing better than he was. They weren't equipped for this kind of thing.

"Wake up, wake up will you!" snapped someone.

Kakashi stirred. He'd sensed his captors coming nearer. He just hadn't acknowledged them yet.

"So the silent ninja has woken up at last. Don't worry." gloated one. "You're not a dead man yet. Your students have arranged a trade.

"They're going to trade Tazuna for you. "You'd better hope things work out for them. Or they won't work out for you."

They were trading Tazuna to free Kakashi? That was an unexpectedly ruthless action. It had probably been Sasuke's idea. Even so, Kakashi didn't like the idea.

Knowing his students the trade would have them be swapped at the same time. They'd have to put Kakashi in new restraints for that.

Still, Naruto would never get talked into something like that. So they were probably planning a backstab. Of course, Gato might be planning one as well.

Things had just gotten a lot more complicated.

* * *

Haku awoke with a headache. She had the feeling that she had been drugged. Her hands were tied behind her back and she was sitting in a chair. Directly in front of her was Naruto, looking at her with narrowed eyes. "Oh, you're awake huh. Well, don't bother escaping. Even if you get out of those bindings, I'm watching you like a hawk."

"You've taken me prisoner?" mused Haku. "That much is pointless. I'll never betray Zabuza."

"We're not here to interrogate you." said Naruto. "Sasuke worked out a deal with Zabuza. We'll trade you to him in exchange for him letting us get rid of Gato. Then there won't be any reason."

"I don't think you fully understand my relationship to Zabuza." said Haku. "I'm not his friend or his daughter, but his too. I serve him with the whole of my being and he uses me to achieve his dream. There is nothing else between us.

"I am worthless as your hostage. And now I'm worthless to him." She had failed him. The realization finally set in.

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto. "You served Zabuza loyallty! What kind of scumbag would just abandon someone who works for them just like that!"

"My entire identity is serving Zabuza." said Haku. "Now that I have failed him I am of no use."

"Would you listen to yourself?" asked Naruto. "You aren't worthless! I've spent my entire life being treated like I'm nobody special, but I'd never throw my life away like you're talking about."

Haku looked away. "You don't understand."

"I do understand." said Naruto.

The door opened and Sasuke entered. "Naruto."

"Sasuke, what is it?" asked Naruto.

"It's about time. I'm going." said Sasuke. "Keep an eye out. And if Zabuza shows up here, don't try to fight him."

"What?" said Naruto. "But what about Haku?"

"With any luck by the time he rescues her Gato will be dead." said Sasuke. "If not then there is no reason for you to get killed fighting someone even Kakashi sensei couldn't take out.

"I don't want to risk any more of my comrades."

"Right, I'll be sure to keep an eye out." said Naruto.

"Good." said Sasuke, before walking through the door. "See you around."

Then he was gone.

* * *

Zabuza was running late.

He'd taken the morning to track down Haku's location. The idiots had actually moved back to Tazuna's house. The probably figured it was safer that way. Even so, Zabuza had technically made a contract with them. And he disliked Gato far more than he did these brats.

Haku would likely devise an escape on her own. He needed only provide a distraction. So, after mapping out the area, he'd disabled all the traps they'd set and then went to meet Gato.

Gato was not pleased when he saw him. Then again, he was never pleased. "Zabuza, where the hell have you been? I wanted you here five minutes ago! What's the point of hiring a bodyguard if they don't even show up!"

"If you must know, I've found Tazuna." said Zabuza.

"What?" said Gato. "Then why the hell haven't you killed him?"

"Because these negotiations are still an opportunity." said Zabuza. He didn't mention what the opportunity was. "Once you have Sasuke Uchiha there it will be a simple matter to capture him, once his leverage is gone."

Gato stared at him. "Capture? Why would I want to ransom the Uchiha."

"Not ransom." said Zabuza. "Sell. The Uchiha Clan has access to special abilities that a great many villages would kill to get their hands on. The Sound Village would no doubt pay handsomely for him. Or you could ransom him back to the Leaf Village."

"I know that much. But I keep my nose out of shinobi affairs." grunted Gato. "Not good for business. Or life expectancy. If I sold Uchiha to another village, the Leaf would kill me off and no amount of money could buy them off." He paused. "Still, couldn't I send you and keep some of my guards on me?"

Zabuza shook his head. "Sasuke Uchiha is a trained ninja. If you betrayed him without me present, he might well kill you before you could lay hands on him.

"On the other hand, Tazuna is guarded only by one incompetent child. If you sent a large force of your men against him, it is very likely that he could be overwhelmed. And if not it would change nothing.

"Of course if you want to get up close to a shinobi without a proper bodyguard, it is your choice." Wait, what was Zabuza doing? This was a perfect opportunity to separate himself from the kill. If Gato died while Zabuza was there, then it would look bad on his resume.

Then again if he appeared directly, they might kill Haku. Thet Sasuke boy knew a thing or two. He might just cut her throat if Zabuza came near. Of course, Zabuza could kill Tazuna quickly and extract Haku, but could he do both?

It was for the best not to risk it.

"All right, you've convinced me." said Gato, before looking to his goons. "Shindo, Tranas, get your ronin together and follow this map. Kill everyone you find there and burn the place to the ground. Not witnesses. No survivors."

"Right." They marched out to get their troops together.

Then Gato got himself dressed and they began to make their way through the streets. As they did Zabuza considered the situation. And he quickly came to a realization. Haku could escape on her own. Zabuza had taught her well. Those Leaf Village brats wouldn't be able to hold her long. Gato's men would provide the distraction. And Haku would escape on her own.

Which meant Zabuza could stop the assassination.

He had overestimated these brats, hadn't he? Had he just gotten defensive when he thought Haku was in danger? Of course, he had. If Sasuke was the one doing the assassination that meant you had only the pink haired girl and the idiot blonde.

Zabuza doubted either one of them had the guts to cut Haku's throat.

So Sasuke's threat was largely smoke and mirrors. The boy was desperate and out of his league and trying to put on an appearance of strength. Zabuza had nearly been taken in. If it had been a trio of Mist Ninja, the threat would have been real. You either became a killed in the Bloody Mist or you were killed.

But the Leaf Village used its young shinobi to clear gardens of weeds and fix roofs. They weren't prepared for this. Kakashi had been a fool to keep going.

Then again, Gato was the biggest fool of all. As the man walked, all confident through the streets, Zabuza reflected how easy it would be to kill him. The fool thought his money assured Zabuza's loyalty, no matter how much verbal abuse was heaped on him.

It wasn't the money. It was the contract. Zabuza did not betray his employers.

Wasn't that what he was doing now, though?

He looked around. Wherever Zabuza walked people cowered away from him and Gato. These people hated Gato, but they were too spineless to fight him. He was like Yagura.

Like Yagura.

Zabuza had not walked these streets before now. He'd kept to himself for the most part. Now he saw that these people were desperate. Not as desperate as the Bloody Mist though. But why?

Then he realized why. There were no ninjas. In the Bloody Mist, ninja could do whatever they wanted. You wouldn't be punished if you murdered a civilian, unless that civilian was needed. The terror inspired by Gato was nothing compared to certain mist ninja.

Gato at least needed a reason to kill someone. For all his depravity he did everything with a purpose. Making money. But there had been well paid shinobi in the Bloody Mist who would hire prostitutes and kill them. Zabuza remembered observing a group of courtesans. They had drawn lots to see which one would have to pleasure the particularly violent shinobi.

Sometimes Zabuza had felt as though he was only professional in the Bloody Mist. That was why he'd staged a coup. That was why he would kill the Mizukage.

They came to the meeting spot. Sasuke was standing a ways off, leaning against the side of a building. His arms were crossed and his expression was confident. Gato smiled. "So, here's the heir to the Uchiha clan himself. Glad to see you. Shall we go?"

"Of course." said Sasuke.

Gato stepped forward. Zabuza grabbed him by the should. "Wait. I have to search him first."

Gato nodded and stepped back. Zabuza moved forward and began to check the boy. If he found a blade on him, he'd kill him. There was such a thing as professional pride. But he found nothing. So the boy's attack would either be a jutsu or from a hidden weapon.

Zabuza turned to Gato. "He's clean."

"Good to know." said Gato. "I'd hate to think anyone wasn't acting in good faith. Let's go."

They walked down the street and Gato walked alongside Sasuke. Zabuza trailed behind, listening ."I think you'll like this place." Gato was saying. "It's got the best noodles in the Land of Waves." They entered Reichi's Noodles and Gato clapped the counter with his cane. "Hey, waiter, get us the best seat in the house. Now!"

"Of course, Mr. Gato." said the woman at the counter.

They were quickly seated in the center of the restaurant. There they sat down and Zabuza observed Sasuke. The boy was hiding it well, but he was nervous. Not as nervous as Zabuza expected. Perhaps he had more experience with this than Zabuza had thought.

"Zabuza, what are you having?" asked Gato. Zabuza didn't kill people on a full stomach. "…Just tea."

"What will you have?" asked Gato, offering a menu.

"What do you recommend?" asked Sasuke, taking it.

"Eh, I'd go for the duck and rice." said Gato. "Good stuff, even if it's not noodles."

"How much are they?" asked Sasuke.

Gato smirked. "I wouldn't worry about cost. People in these parts know the benefits of a goodnatured contribution. Especially to legitimate business." Legitimate business? Was that what he called it? Why not call it extortion?

This was just like the Bloody Mist. Or perhaps a lesser version of it. In a few years, Gato would have completed his hold on the place. He'd call in more ninjas to keep the populace down. Eventually, one of them would kill Gato and go into business for themselves. Would they improve things?

Doubtful. Zabuza expected it would be the Bloody Mist all over again.

"So you threaten them?" guessed Sasuke.

"Well, in so many words." laughed Gato. "I'm sure you ninja know a thing or two about the trade.

A really unfortunate business that happened in this Tazuna mess. Some people just don't have any principles.

"Now, we should get down to business;

"I think, seeing as he's the source of our problems, you ought to send Tazuna to me. Once I've dealt with him, we won't have a problem. Will we?"

"The trade will be simultaneous, or not at all." said Sasuke. "Purely as a precaution. I've seen enough to have a sense of your legitimacy as a businessman."

Flattery. Wonderful. It seemed to please Gato, though. "You think too much of me kid. Now, you mentioned something about investing?"

"Yes." began Sasuke, looking awkward. "The Uchiha Clan has substantial reserves…" He trailed off and glanced to Zabuza.

"Is something wrong?" asked Gato. "Don't mind him, he's just here for the show."

"…I need to go to the bathroom." said Sasuke.

Gato remained silent for a long moment. Then he leaned back. "Fair enough."

Sasuke stood up and turned to walk away. Then Gato narrowed his eyes. "Wait."

Sasuke turned around. Gato brought up his cane to check Sasuke's crotch. Idiot. He should have used his hand. Spare no expense when checking for weapons.

Of course, Sasuke wasn't keeping the weapon on him. Zabuza had assured that much. Which meant it was probably planted.

"Go on." said Gato.

* * *

Sasuke walked as quickly as he dared without arousing suspicion. It wasn't nearly fast enough. The entire restaurant seemed to pass him by in slow motion. Stay confident. Stay cool.

What if the weapon wasn't there? What if he couldn't get it out? What if this was a trap? What if-

Calm down. Focus.

He opened the boy's bathroom and entered. Within he found the stall occupied. Someone was inside. What if they checked behind the fuse box? What if they found it? What if they had already found it?

Stay calm. Focus. There was a sound of flushing. A moment later someone came out. Sasuke entered the stall and approached the box. Finding it he reached behind. For a moment he groped there, finding nothing. Then his fingers clamped around the kunai's handle.

Thank spirits.

He tore it off and breathed in relief. Then he looked at it. This was a weapon. A weapon meant to kill people. In order to complete his mission, he was going to have to kill Gato.

He'd have to go out there with this kunai slipped up his wrist and stab him with it. Should he aim for the heart? Or the throat? Or both?

Sasuke had to kill a man. Not in a scuffle, or in glorious single combat. He wasn't fighting someone who knew what was coming. He was going to have to walk out there and stab a man to death up close and personal.

Was it really worth this?

Maybe he could just do the exchange and not invest. No, no if he did that Tazuna would die. And Tsunami would be heartbroken. Inari would lose his grandfather. And Gato would rule over the Land of Waves, running the place into the ground. Until there was nothing left to sap from.

Sasuke had to do this. It was Gato. Or the Land of Waves. And he had to do it.

He slipped the kunai into his sleeve and left. As he walked out of the bathroom, he saw Gato inching gradually closer as he walked. He saw Zabuza and knew that he knew. Was Zabuza going to stop him? Had Sasuke guessed wrong.

Stay calm. Focus.

Sasuke sat down. Gato was saying something. He couldn't make it out. Zabuza was looking at him with narrowed eyes, wondering if he would do it. He had to do it.

Do it.

Do it.

DO IT! Sasuke drew out his kunai, just like he'd been trained. He stabbed forward, just like he'd been trained. And he got Gato in the shoulder, just like he'd been trained. Gato screamed and reeled back, turning to flee as Sasuke drew out the knife.

Gato was screaming something as Sasuke vaulted over the table. Screaming at Zabuza.

But Zabuza merely watched. Watched as Gato turned to flee out into the street. Watched as Sasuke caught up to him. And then watched as Sasuke got him in the shoulder.

Gato had to die.

Sasuke stabbed and stabbed into him. Gato screamed and thrashed as the blade sank into him. Blood poured over Sasuke's face as he killed a man.

And then Gato wasn't moving anymore.

Sasuke had killed him. He'd done the task which ninja were made for. He'd ended the life of another human being. He looked at his bloody hands and rose up.

"Gato's been killed!" screamed a thug. "Get the boy! Get him at once!" Sasuke had killed Gato. But he'd forgotten about his thugs. Yes. If the Land of Waves was to be free, he had to deal with them too. A smile came to his face as clarity came to him. He surged at one of the thugs and plunged his kunai into the man's throat.

He dodged aside from another and activated his Sharingan.

Sasuke would kill them. He'd kill them all.

* * *

Evidently, the Uchiha boy had gotten a taste for blood. He'd performed the assassination quite well. But he'd made the mistake of continuing to fight the bodyguards once the job was done. Or perhaps he realized the thugs wouldn't just going to be able to pack up and leave because Gato was dead.

Zabuza switched seats and watched the show. Then he looked to the horrified restaurant staff. "…Waiter."

"Yes?" she said.

"This is excellent tea." said Zabuza, writing a check. "This should cover the expenses."

"…Thank you." said the waiter in a squeak. "Um, shall I cancel the order for duck and rice?"

Zabuza considered it. He really did want to try the special before he left here. "No, I'll take it."

Lunch and a show.

* * *

There were too many of them.

Even with his Sharingan, Sasuke couldn't take them all. He'd gotten carried away. He had to get out of here. Now.

So he vaulted over one of the thugs and made a run for it. But wherever he ran there were more of them. He had to dodge and weave around spears and swords. As he ran, he became more and more tired.

Then something hit him in the back.

A dull pain went through him and he collapsed to the ground. Was that his voice? Was he screaming? Or was that someone else?

Someone kneeled down by him. "Bet you think you're really clever. Killing our boss. Only just because Gato's kicked the bucket doesn't mean anything. We'll just have to arrange for our own payment from now on.

"Grab him! Take him to his sensei and get one of the Tsunade Healers! We don't want him dying! We'll do a public spectacle to remind these bumpkins just who they are dealing with!"

* * *

Haku was beginning to think that Naruto really didn't understand what being a ninja was about. This cheerful blonde boy had not comprehended that they ended the lives of human beings. He talked about how the Leaf Ninja Village had them doing chores. It was nothing like the Bloody Mist had been.

She wanted to see this place.

"-and anyway, then Iruka sensei gave us this huge talking to!" said Naruto. "We had to spend hours writing our names on the blackboard."

"It certainly does sound as if you have gotten into a great deal of trouble." noted Haku, working on her bindings. She probably could get out of these at any time. But she didn't want to have to fight Naruto again.

Better to wait for an opportune moment.

"Yeah, well, I sort of did it to attract attention I guess." said Naruto, looking at his clothes for some reason. "You know before my friend Ino got me a new outfit I used to wear bright orange. I like having people notice me."

"I spent most of my life trying to avoid notice." admitted Haku.

"Yeah, I noticed." said Naruto. "Why did you pretend to be a guy?"

Haku considered how to answer that. "Young girls in my homeland are not safe on the streets. There are certain men who subject them to… indignities. Also, Mist Ninja traditionally refer to females with male pronouns. Gender is considered irrelevant to mission success."

"Wow, that's kind of weird." said Naruto.

Then Haku tensed. She'd learned to sense chakra from Zabuza years ago. It was essential when tracking targets. And she was sensing dozens upon dozens of figures coming through the woods. None of them were Zabuza.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto.

"There are several dozen men approaching this house." said Haku. "Gato has found you."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Merry belated Christmas everyone and a happy new year!

This chapter was a hard one to do. Getting all the various plotlines to line up required a lot of work. And justifying Zabuza not massacring the main characters required some thought.

Oh well. Enjoy.


	19. Unexpected Rescue

**Chapter Seventeen: An Unexpected Rescue**

When Sasuke awoke his hands were bound in front of him. He was lying on his face and his side was badly pained. Someone had their hands on the wound and he felt a soothing sensation. He tried to struggle up and winced in pain.

"Don't move. You'll reopen your wound." said a voice.

Sasuke glanced up to see a pretty brown-haired woman. She wore all brown and had several hidden blades on her. "Where am I?"

"You're in Gato's hideout." said the woman. "Or what used to be Gato's. His thugs are still figuring out who will be in charge."

"And who are you?" asked Sasuke.

"My name is Shizune." said the woman. "I'm one of Tsunade's Healers."

"Tsunade?" asked Sasuke. "As in one of the Legendary Sannin?"

"Yes." said Shizune. "Tsunade worked up a great many debts over the years. I tried to stop her but she has absolutely no impulse control. Eventually, Zabuza captured us and the Banks told her she had to pay back the debt through healing others."

"What does this have to do with you?" asked Sasuke.

"Well Lady Tsunade's debt is so high that a lifetime of healing wouldn't be enough." said Shizune. "So instead she came up with, well, a sort of get rich quick scheme. She teaches other people her healing techniques. In return, they give her a percentage of all the profits they make.

"Some people do it for free. Others make money and pay her a lot. Eventually, she set out some guidelines for how they should act and pretty soon there was an entire order. We're still working through the debt but we're getting there."

"So why are you working for these thugs?" asked Sasuke.

Shizune sighed. "That's one of the cardinal rules. Tsunade teaching commoners healing jutsu it got some of the ninja clans worried. So to placate them she made it an ironclad rule that healers must remain neutral in all matters.

"We're forbidden to take one side or another. If we intervene here then that will set a precedent and people will intervene in other places. The ninja villages might decide to destroy us."

"Why do the thugs want me alive?" asked Sasuke.

"I think they are planning to give you and your sensei a public execution." said Shizune. "They mean to demonstrate to the people of the Land of Waves that Gato being dead doesn't make a difference.

"It's a shame, but now that I'm done healing you I'm not allowed to do anything else." Then she stood up and looked away. Very deliberately she drew out a kunai and dropped it down by Sasuke's hands. "Oh no. I appear to have misplaced the kunai I keep around for my own defense. Oh well, no sense in going back for it.

"I'm sure one kunai won't make a difference."

And she walked out the door. "Guard, I've finished with the boy."

"Is he going to live?" asked the guard.

"Of course." said Shizune. "I would have told you if he wasn't."

Sasuke put his bound hands against the blade and began to work at his bindings.

"So what are we gonna do with the guy in the next room?" asked a rough voice.

"Same thing we'll do with the kid." said the other. "We'll crucify both of them in front of those damn villages. Show them just who they are dealing with."

"Sounds good." said the first.

His hands were cut free. Sasuke then grabbed the kunai and began to work at his feet bindings. As he did he thought about his situation. _"Alright Sasuke, you can't fight your way out of this. So use your head. Do I escape now? No, no I have to get sensei. First, though, I need to get out of here."_

There were no windows big enough to get out of. The ones there were let in only a very little light. So the door was the next logical choice. He made his way over to it and checked the lock. Or lack thereof. From the looks of things, there was no lock. It must have been barred from the other side.

 _"Even if I had something to pick it with there's nothing to pick. I could wait until the thugs open it from the other side, but I don't like those odds._

 _"They said sensei was near. If I can get him free then he'll be able to take out these thugs easily. Gato isn't here to pay Zabuza anymore. All right then, let me think. I need to find a way to find out which direction sensei is in."_

And then he heard a whistling noise. It came to him from his left, faintly through the stone wall. It sounded like sensei. Which meant he might be only a few stones away from Kakashi. He stabbed at the mortar on one of the stones and found it was weak.

Sasuke smiled. He had his plan.

He began to chip away at the mortar.

* * *

Sakura was helping Tsunami make lunch when Naruto barged into the room. He was in a panic. "Sakura! Sakura we've got to get ready!"

"What is it?" asked Sakura.

"Haku says Gato's thugs are on their way here!" said Naruto.

Sakura sighed. "Naruto, Haku is our enemy. If there were thugs out there they would have tripped up my traps.

"Get back up there and make sure-"

Five minutes later Naruto grinned sheepishly at Sakura in front of a chair. A chair which Haku used to be sitting in. A chair which was now only the sight of broken ropes.

"Um… uh…" said Naruto.

Sakura slapped him upside the head. "You idiot!"

"Sorry Sakura." said Naruto.

Sakura drew a kunai. "Come on, we've got to go… after… her…" And then she looked out the window. Dozens of thugs were coming out of the forest toward the house. "How did they get past my traps? I spent hours setting those up. Come on, downstairs quick!"

She and Naruto sprinted downstairs and found Tazuna and Tsunami. "Tazuna, Tsunami go out the back and make a run for it. Gato's thugs are coming." said Sakura. "We'll handle these guys."

"Where's Inari?" asked Naruto.

Tsunami went white. "He was outside playing.

"I'll find him after I take care of these thugs." said Naruto. "You guys get out of here. Sakura you should protect them."

"But Inari-" began Tazuna.

'He's probably fine." said Naruto. "They are after you, not him."

Sakura hoped that Naruto knew what he was doing.

* * *

Naruto hoped he knew what he was doing.

He walked out of the house and faced the oncoming thugs trying to look confident. Unfortunately, there were an awful lot of them. If there were one or two he'd have no problem. He thought.

"So looks like we one of the brats." said a thug. "Get him!"

"I'm not brat! I'm a ninja!" said Naruto. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

He summoned shadow clones. He summoned a lot of shadow clones and rushed to attack them. Some of him got stabbed or slashed, but the others started pounding the thugs. He knocked them all over the place, throwing them around and slamming them into the ground.

"Take that you jerks!" said Naruto, feeling confident. "Nobody talks down to Naruto Uzumaki!"

And then he saw the leader. He rushed toward him and then screeched to a halt. The leader had a knife to Inari's throat. "Stop right there! If you do anything else I'll cut the kids throat!"

"You…" said Naruto, "you cowardly bastard!"

"Say whatever you want." said the man. "Surrender and get rid of those shadow clones or I'll spill the kids blood all over the ground."

"Damn you." hissed Naruto, before unsummoning them.

"Search the house." said the man.

The thugs ran in. After a few minutes, they came back. "Boss, there's no one else here. They've gone."

"Where is the bridge builder?" said the man.

"Like hell I'd ever tell you!" snarled Naruto.

"You'll tell me if you don't want his poor little grandsons bleeding out on his doorstep." said the man. "And his mom, he'll cry."

"You sick son of a bitch!" snarled Naruto.

"Call me what you want. Where is the bridge builder?" said the man.

"He… he's…" Naruto didn't know the answer. "Sakura took him out the back."

"Good." said the man. "You boys, head after them. You two, kill the ninja. Once you've done that I'll cut the other brats throat."

"Naruto-" cried Inari, before having the flat of the knife pressed against his neck.

"Shut up brat!" snarled the man. "We're all sick of your whining!"

"Leave him alone!" said Naruto. "You said you'd let him go!"

"I said I'd cut his throat if you didn't tell me where Tazuna was." said the man. "I never said I'd let him live if you helped-"

And then both the man's arms flew off. The knife he'd been holding to Inari's throat flew into a tree. The man reeled back, blood pouring from his wounds. The thugs looked around in fear.

"What the-" began one. And then a kunai went into his throat.

A blur passed among them. The thugs scramed and scattered as the blur moved through them. Blood poured everywhere as limbs and bodies were cleaved. The screams were horrible. Several tried running, but none of them got far. Kunai flew and nailed them in the back of the head.

And then the blur halted. A massive, tan skinned man stood before Naruto. A gigantic sword was in his hand, covered in blood and entrails. His very presence made Naruto's hairs stand on end.

"You… you're Zabuza aren't you…" said Naruto.

The blade went to his throat. "Where is Haku? I won't ask again."

"He escaped a few minutes ago." said Naruto. "Then we got attacked by those thugs. You're uh…"

"I see." said Zabuza. "Where is the bridge builder?"

"I'm not letting you kill Tazuna!" said Naruto.

"Don't be a fool, boy." said Zabuza. "You could not stop me. It is fortunate for you that Gato is dead. As such my contract is terminated and we have no quarrel. However, Haku does not know that. Which means that he is very likely to target Tazuna again unless I stop him."

"Right, um, I uh… I don't know where Sakura led them." admitted Naruto.

"Either you are more competent than I gave you credit, or immensely sloppy." said Zabuza. "So be it." He closed his eyes and seemed to sense. Then he opened them. "This way."

He darted off. Naruto ran up to Inari, who was covered in blood and standing dead still, wide eyes. Naruto put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on Inari, let's get out of here."

Inari said nothing.

So Naruto picked him up and put him on his back before carrying him away after Zabuza. The assassin had slowed his pace enough for Naruto to catch up. "How do you know where Haku is anyway?"

"I have learned to sense chakra." said Zabuza. "It is very helpful when hunting down my targets. You had best hope that we reach Haku before he reaches your friend.

"I trained him myself. He's an unstoppable when he sets his minds to it. Whenever he is sent against a target everyone who opposes him fails."

"You do know Haku's a girl right?" asked Naruto.

"It is disrespectful to refer to a ninja as female among the Mist Ninja." said Zabuza. "Gender is irrelevant."

"That's weird." said Naruto. "So where did Haku learn those ice power things?"

"It's a technique that is in his blood." said Zabuza.

'So his parents taught him the techniques?" asked Naruto.

"Haku does not speak of his past." said Zabuza. "He taught himself. I believe his parents are dead."

Naruto blinked. "What? You mean you've been teaching her for years and you've never even heard about her parents."

"That is not the nature of our association." said Zabuza. "Haku is my right arm and my greatest weapon. To him, I am his master and his purpose for existence. There is nothing else between us."

"What? But Haku lives for you!" said Naruto. "How can you be so ungrateful! I've heard the way she speaks about you! She'd give her life for you!"

"You talk too much." replied Zabuza.

* * *

Sakura led Tazuna and Tsunami away. She hoped Inari and Naruto were all right. But she couldn't think of that. Once she got them a safe distance away she'd go help.

"Do you think Naruto will be alright?" asked Tsunami.

"Yeah, I'm sure." said Sakura. "He's got his shadow clones. He'll probably beat them up in no time, get Inari and slip away."

And then she saw a white blur heading for Tazuna. She rushed forward to interpose herself. "Tazuna look out!"

Her kunai was out and slashing. The white blur leaped back. It was Haku. The black haired girl took a stance. Sakura mirrored it. She had a weapon, so she should be able to take her.

"Step aside." said Haku. "I have no desire to kill you."

"I'm not going to let you kill Tazuna, no matter what!" said Sakura.

"So be it." said Haku.

Haku surged forward. Sakura moved to meet her. Yet even as she stabbed her hand was grasped and the blade forced from her hand. Haku slammed an open palm into Sakura and sent her flying back.

Sakura hit a tree. Looking up she saw Haku holding her kunai and advancing on Tazuna

And then a dark skinned figure in a white mask landed before Haku. "Haku."

"Master Zabuza." said Haku.

Naruto landed with Inari. Both of them were soaked in blood.

"Naruto?!" asked Sakura. "What's going on?"

Naruto grinned. Which with all the blood on him was more than a little creepy. He handed Inari over to Tsunami, who hugged him tightly. "Don't worry, he's not hurt. Zabuza took care of them." Then he ran up to Sakura. "Hey, Sakura! Zabuza's come over to our side."

Zabuza looked up in irritation. "No, I haven't." Then he looked to Sakura. "Gato is dead. Your friend, Sasuke Uchiha stabbed him to death. However, Gato's thugs have taken him prisoner. They will probably have them executed."

"What? We've got to rescue him!" said Naruto.

"That was my assessment. And I'd like to offer my help." said Zabuza.

"Why are you helping us?" asked Sakura.

"I will help you rescue your fellow ninja in exchange for the return of my subordinates." said Zabuza.

"Who?" asked Sakura.

"The Demon Brothers, Gozu amd Meizu." said Zabuza. "Assuming they are still alive."

"Oh you mean those guys who tried to kill Tazuna on the road?" said Naruto. "We left them to be arrested."

"Yes." said Zabuza. "They were my subordinates and I require their help."

"Um, I'm not really sure that we're allowed to-" began Sakura.

"Sure, we'll help you." said Naruto. "Where are the thugs located?"

"I'll lead you there." said Zabuza. "With Gato dead no one else should be coming after Tazuna. For now."

Behind them, Inari suddenly started sobbing uncontrollably. Zabuza walked away without a word, followed by Haku.

"Go." said Tsunami. "Make sure that monster never comes back here."

"Right," said Sakura, "we'll uh… try."

As if they could make Zabuza do anything.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Wow, Inari is really taking hits in this fanfic. I don't dislike him or anything but things just worked out like that. Enjoy.


	20. Uprising

**Chapter Eighteen: Uprising**

As Haku and Zabuza raced ahead, and Sakura and Naruto struggled to catch up, Haku looked to Zabuza. She did not know what to say. What to do.

There was only one thing to say.

"Forgive me, Master Zabuza." said Haku. "I failed to achieve your will."

"I have no use for failures, Haku." said Zabuza. "However, the failure was Gato's. Not yours.

I will still have need of you in the days ahead."

Haku nodded. "Thank you, Master Zabuza. I live to serve."

"We should slow our pace." said Zabuza. "Or the brats will lose us."

Haku obeyed.

* * *

The digging was going well.

Sasuke had hacked his kunai dull, but he had finally managed to cut through the loose mortar. At last, he pushed it aside and got through to the next cell. Getting down on his chest he crawled forward through the gap and pulled himself up.

He found Kakashi sensei chained to a wall. The white-haired jonin's hair was a mess, and his one visible eye was closed. Sasuke pulled himself up and rushed up to him. "Kakashi sensei!"

Kakashi's eyes opened. "Sasuke? How did you get here?"

"I was captured." said Sasuke. "I've got to get you out of here." And he started cutting at the bonds.

"No, don't bother." said Kakashi. "These restraints are designed to drain chakra. I won't be able to do anything. You need to get out of here.

"Find Naruto and Sakura and leave. Let the village handle-"

"Gato is dead." said Sasuke. "I killed him myself. Once we get out of here, we'll think of a plan."

The restraints broke, and Kakashi fell to the ground. Sasuke kneeled by him. "Kakashi, can you stand?"

"No." admitted Kakashi. "I… my muscles hurt all over."

Sasuke hesitated. Could he leave and find help? No, that wasn't an option. Carry Kakashi? "Come on; we have to find a way out of here."

"Give me a few minutes." said Kakashi.

His form began to radiate a low light.

"What are you doing?" asked Sasuke.

"An emergency self-healing jutsu." said Kakashi. "I just need a few minutes, and I should be able to do some basic moves."

"Come on!" shouted a voice. "We'll crucify the adult first! Bring them out for execution!" Sasuke looked up and raised his kunai. "We don't have that much time."

Any minute the thugs would come into this room. If Sasuke didn't think of something, he'd have to fight them. Fight them off with a blunt kunai. How many could he take on his own? Two? Three?

One thing he knew, though, was that he would not abandon Kakashi-sensei.

Zabuza led the group through the trees. They had been going deeper and deeper into the forest, and Sakura didn't like it one bit. Naruto seemed to trust him, which annoyed her.

"So where are we heading, Zabuza?" asked Naruto.

"To Gato's main hideout." said Zabuza. "That is where your sensei is. It is also likely where your friend was taken."

"What makes you so sure?" asked Sakura. "Wouldn't it be smart to split up the hostages?"

"Gato's goons aren't smart." said Zabuza simply.

"Excuse me," said Haku to Sakura, "could I burrow a kunai?"

"Why?" asked Sakura. "Don't you have your own?"

"No." said Haku. "You took them from me when you held me captive."

"Come on, Sakura." said Naruto. "Give one to her. We're all on the same side now."

Sakura was beginning to think that Naruto hadn't been paying attention. During history class, or any class for that matter. Oh wait, she knew he hadn't. Reluctantly she drew out a kunai and tossed it to Haku, who caught it.

On they ran, until at last Zabuza halted.

Before them was a huge building round building. It looked like a cross between a fortress and a treehouse. There were armed guards patrolling the walls of it. Zabuza looked down.

"Here we are." said Zabuza. "Haku, go in ahead. Locate the cell."

Haku bowed. "As you command."

She descended into the fortress and slipped by the guards easily. They waited around for a few minutes, and Sakura wondered if she had been caught. Then Haku appeared again. "We're too late."

"What?" said Naruto. "You don't mean they're dead, do you?"

"Kakashi and Sasuke have been moved from their cells." said Haku. Before she could speak further, Naruto ran over. "Where? We've got to save Sasuke?"

"One of the guards mentioned they were taken to be crucified in the town square." said Haku.

"That's good news." said Zabuza.

Sakura stared at him. "Good news?! How?"

"Crucifixion takes days to kill you." said Zabuza. "We'll have plenty of time to free your friends. Haku. I leave their rescue in your hands."

"What about you?" asked Haku.

Zabuza unsheathed his sword. "I'm going to clean up some loose ends."

And then he leaped down out of sight. Naruto stared after him. Haku put a hand to his shoulder. "Come, Naruto. We have to move quickly."

"But what about Zabuza?" asked Naruto.

"Master Zabuza is under no threat." said Haku. "It is your friends we must concern ourselves with."

* * *

It was a square in the center of the main city of the Land of Waves. Once it had been a common area for people to talk and speak with one another. Now, however, it was the sight of crosses behind a chainlink fence. Many of them had the rotting corpses of people who had opposed Gato.

Haku looked at them with some discomfort as they stopped on a building overlooking it. Beyond the chainlink fence was a huge crowd of people, that was only growing larger with every moment. Across from them were the thugs, hundreds and hundreds of them.

The leader, a huge man with a bald head, held a sword high. "All right listen up you damn yokels! I'll bet you think that just because Gato's six feet under it means we're just gonna pack it in and go home!

"Well think again! We've got the muscle and Gato's money! We can live real comfy here! The only difference is that now you're taking my orders!" "This creep makes my blood boil. Come on-" said Naruto.

Haku reached out and caught him by the shoulder. "Not yet. There are a great many of them. Sakura set up explosive tags over there behind the crosses. Naruto, go with her. When I kill the leader, you will blow the tags. Then Naruto will enter with his clones.

"You'll take out as many as you can while we free Sasuke and Kakashi."

Naruto and Sakura moved off as Haku looked down on the increasingly

"Bring up the ninja!" cried the leader. "Let's see how they hang!"

Sasuke and a masked ninja Haku took to be Kakashi. They were led forward by ropes toward the crosses. At that moment a stone flew out of the crowd. The man ducked under it then looked around. "Who threw that? Bring em forward!" Cries of anger came from the crowd. More stones were hurled at them.

"I said bring em forward! Or I'll take two of you at random and crucify them instead!" snarled the leader.

The crowd grew more and more angry. The leader looked to the others. "So, you want to get defiant eh?" he asked, before motioning to two troops. "Hack em down, boys!"

Haku hurled the kunai. It caught the man in the throat. A moment later there was a massive explosion. The sound was deafening, and the thugs further back were consumed in the flames. One man ran screaming away. The others were scattered and dazed. The crowd pulled down the fence and rushed at the stunned thugs.

In moments the thugs were being overwhelmed. One of the thugs grabbed Sasuke and put a sword to his throat. The crowd halted around him and the few remaining thugs. "Stay back! Stay where you are, or I'll cut this ninja kids throat-"

And then Sasuke disappeared into a puff of smoke. So did Kakashi.

"What… a… he was…" gasped the thug, before Naruto punched him out.

"A shadow clone." said Sasuke.

Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei emerging over the broken fence. Kakashi was walking with a stick. He ran toward them as cheers came from the crowds as they crowded around the remaining thugs.

"Kakashi! Sasuke! How are you here?" asked Naruto.

"Well, after Sasuke broke out and freed me I was way too tired to do any fighting." said Kakashi. "It took a bit of quick thinking on my part."

"How did you do it?" asked Naruto.

"Well," said Kakashi, "Sasuke freed me by digging into my cell. But I was too weak to move, and the guards were coming."

"Kakashi-sensei had me create two shadow clones." said Sasuke. "Then he fled back into my cell and pulled the stone back."

"By the time the guards got into our cell we'd already made the swap." said Kakashi. "They were even considerate enough to leave the door open."

"We were going to meet up with you two." said Sasuke. "But then we got caught up in the meeting."

"So you escaped on your own and freed Kakashi?" asked Sakura as she ran up. "That is so awesome, Sasuke!"

"Well you've certainly done far better than I ever expected." said Kakashi. "Sorry to mess up your rescue operation Sakura."

"No problem, sensei." said Sakura. "But it wasn't my plan."

"Hmm, then whose was it?" asked Kakashi. "You Naruto?"

"No, it was Haku." said Naruto. He pointed to the top of the building. "She's, uh… she's gone."

"Well whatever the case we're not done yet." said Kakashi. Then he looked to the villagers. "Listen up everyone, there are still a great many of Gato's goons at his base camp. They have access to a great amount of money, and if we don't get rid of them, they may hire more ninja.

"Get whatever weapons you have and get ready to go there."

"Zabuza was taking care of it last time we checked." said Sakura.

"Zabuza?" asked Kakashi. "He helped you?"

"Well, um, after Sasuke killed Gato he came by and offered to help." said Naruto. "He did want something, though."

"What was it?" asked Kakashi with narrowed eyes.

"He wanted us to try and get the ninja we captured back." said Naruto.

"We'd better go to the hideout anyway." said Kakashi. "Even Zabuza might have trouble taking on an entire fortress singlehanded."

A few moments later Sakura stared at bodies. Lots and lots of bodies. Bodies that had been hacked to pieces by a sword. Hacked off limbs. Split skulls. And blood. A lot of blood.

The fortress wasn't any better. A huge hole had been caved in the wall, and the bottom floor was soaked with a foot of water. Sakura opened her mouth, then shut it.

"…I don't think Zabuza needed any help." said Naruto.

"Yes, so I gathered." said Kakashi.

* * *

As they and the villagers walked to examine what remained of the place. The glass in every window was shattered. The doors were broken. Many thugs were lying face down, with broken bones. They found a flight of stairs that had been shattered near the bottom.

"Look at this place…" said Sakura. "walls are broken in. Windows shattered. It looks like a tsunami smashed it all up."

"We'd better look through it." said Tazuna, who had been among the town. "Gato's men stole a great deal from us. It would only be right that we help reclaim it."

Thus began the search. Aside from more corpses, though, they found very little. A few broken weapons and some ruined furniture.

"It's all gone." said Tazuna. "Someone went through here and stole everything of value. There should have been boatloads of ill-gotten gains in this place.

"How could one man, even a ninja, steal this much?"

"He probably stored it inside a sealing scroll." said Kakashi. "Though it would have to be very high quality and expensive.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he planned for the possibility of looting this place. A man in his position needs all the money he can get." Tazuna sighed. "Well, it's only money.

"Thank you, all of you. You've given us back the Land of Waves. And more than that, you've given us back our courage.

"Now I suppose we just have to finish building the bridge."

* * *

Zabuza and Kakashi made their way to the top of a hill and there turned and looked back to the Land of Waves. The sun was setting overhead and very nice to look at. Haku admired the colors, remembering Naruto. He'd been very… nice, to say the least.

"Is something distracting you?" asked Zabuza.

"I was merely wondering how Naruto and the others are." said Haku. She would never lie to Zabuza.

"That is none of our concern." said Zabuza. "Although the parameters of our mission changed, I would call this a favorable outcome. Mei and the resistance will be very pleased with this much funding.

"This may well be the last step before our victory."

"Then your dream will soon become a reality." said Haku. She was glad. Then she looked back. "Master Zabuza, are you sure we shouldn't wait?"

"Quite." said Zabuza. "The amount of money I found in the hideout is far more than I expected to find. The citizens of the Land of Waves would insist on getting it back.

"I doubt the Leaf Village will hold up their end of the bargain. And in truth, I'm not expecting them to."

"I don't understand." said Haku.

"I did not make that offer so that I could get back those two." said Zabuza. "I did it, so I had a pretense to go visit the Leaf Village. They won't kill someone who is there to negotiate a contract, after all."

"…You have a target in mind?" asked Haku.

"A possible target." said Zabuza. "Yagura is beginning to lose his grip. This new funding we've provided Mei may be just enough to make him start losing. If that happens, he'll look for support from another nation to maintain his regime. The Third Hokage is well known for his devotion to peace and stability.

"What better occasion to meet with the Third Hokage than the upcoming Chunnin Exams?"

"The Chunnin Exams?" asked Haku. "Master Zabuza, the Third Hokage will be there. Not to mention some of the most powerful ninja in the world.

"Assassinating Yagura there would be impossible. It would be like trying to kill God."

Zabuza smiled. Haku could tell by the change in his posture. It was somewhat disturbing. "Haku. You can kill anyone. You just need to find the right angle of attack."

Haku paused and realized she believed him. And she knew suddenly why Zabuza had chosen the Chunnin Exams as his time and place. All the world would be watching. To kill Yagura in an office, or on the field of battle would be merely impressive.

To do it in the Chunnin Exams would make him a legend. And Haku knew they would succeed. "At last we will kill the Mizukage." said Haku. "At last you will have your revenge."

The two assassins departed the Land of Waves that very day. Haku did not look back again.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So some of you may have noticed that we have some new coverart for How to Dispose of a Body. I drew it myself just today. I mean to draw one of The Hunt for Tsunade at one point. Enjoy.

This chapter was imagined as more climactic. Oh well. They are just thugs.


	21. Homecoming

**Chapter Twenty-One: Homecoming**

A few weeks later the group were nearing the Leaf Village. Naruto had kept his nose in Ino's book the whole time, reading through it. Sakura trailed behind, hands in her pockets and eyes on the ground. Kakashi walked at the front, while Sasuke was just behind him, keeping an eye out.

As they walked over a puddle, Sasuke noticed Sakura glancing down. She shuddered, then stepped around it nervously.

"Hmm, it says here that the Hyuga can see all kinds of things with their Byakugan. But the abilities leaves them open to a sensory… overload…" said Naruto, tasing the word. "Kakashi-sensei, what's sensory overload?"

"It means you force someone to perceive so much that they can't understand any of it," said Kakashi. "Like making a light so bright that you have to look away. Or seeing a lot of different colors flashing at any point.

"It's one of the weaknesses of the Byakugan."

"What are some of the weaknesses of the Sharingan?" asked Naruto.

"Well they aren't as obvious," said Kakashi. "But the Sharingan burns through chakra must more quickly than most other bloodlines."

"Wow, is that true Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke shrugged. "I haven't used it enough to know. But whenever I use it, I start feeling really tired after a while."

"Sakura, you've been very quiet of late. Are you alright?" asked Kakashi.

"Yeah, Sakura. What's wrong?" asked Naruto. "They named the bridge after us. Team 7 bridge. We're heroes."

"It's nothing I just, I just figured out that I killed people with that paper bomb I set off," said Sakura. "A lot of thugs got caught in the blast.

"With everything that was going on, I didn't even think of it until after.

"I should feel something. But I…"

"It was indirect," said Kakashi. "It's much easier to take a life indirectly. Gato probably never killed anyone in his entire life directly. He just told other people to do it for him. But it was still his responsibility."

"Sasuke, what was it like when you did it?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke thought back to the blur after her had killed Gato. He'd seen blood and death before. He'd watched his family die slowly. "I don't really know. It happened very quickly. After that, I went on autopilot. I realized that I had forgotten the thugs, so I tried to kill as many as possible. When I realized I couldn't take them out, I ran.

"It was like I became a machine.

"I don't feel bad about it. At all. Not Gato anyway."

"Most ninja who make it past genin have to kill someone eventually," said Kakashi. "We do assassin missions for a reason, you know."

"I know," said Sakura. "I should… I should feel something Kakashi. But I never saw them. I didn't see any of the bodies or see their eyes. It's like it never happened, but it did.

"Am I some kind of monster?"

"Sakura, if you were a monster you wouldn't be having these kinds of doubts," said Kakashi. "If you hadn't set off that paper bomb then the thugs would have killed dozens, maybe hundreds of the townsfolk. As it is, none of them died.

"You saved a lot of lives. And most of the people you killed deserved it."

"What was it like for you, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura. "When you… first killed someone."

Kakashi looked away. "I don't remember. War between ninjas is a terrible thing. If you three are lucky, you'll only have to deal with people like Gato.

"Whenever I think of all the people I've killed, only one face springs to mind."

For a moment, there was silence. Then a familiar voice sounded. "Hey! Naruto! Sakura! Sasuke!" Sasuke looked up and saw Ino running toward them. Naruto shut his book and ran to meet her. "Ino! Hey, where have you-"

Ino plowed past Naruto and went straight to Sasuke. Typical really. "Hey, Sasuke? How did the mission go?"

Sasuke realized that the question actually had merit. He considered how ti went. "Terrible. We got ambushed by a rogue S ranked ninja. Kakashi-sensei got captured, and we spent days hiding while trying to find a way to save him."

"How'd you do it?" asked Ino.

"We arranged a meeting with the ninja's employer, Gato. Then I stabbed him to death with a kunai," said Sasuke. "Then I was captured, and Kakashi and I had to escape from being crucified by his thugs. We then spent two weeks waiting while the bridge was built and Kakashi sensei was able to travel."

Ino blinked. "Wasn't it supposed to be a C ranked mission?"

"Oh I forgot that part," said Sasuke. "The whole mission was made under false pretenses. Tazuna hired us for a C ranked mission because he couldn't afford to pay for an A rank. And like a bunch of idiots we kept going with it.

"Naruto, the next time we get cheated like this, and I want to keep going, please punch me." He supposed this was the part where he inquired about what she was doing. "So what did you do for your C rank?"

Ino looked a little deflated. "…Well, we protected a bunch of farmers from bandits."

"Wow?" said Naruto. "Were they tough?"

"No way," said Ino. "I used a shadow clone to seize control of one of them and scout out their encampment. Then Shikamaru trapped them all in place, and Choji ran them down. Of course, I had a huge headache for the whole day afterward. "That was a while ago. Asuma's been keeping us focused on a lot of D ranks with an occasional C rank. A lot of them don't even have us seeing any action. Just having ninja scares most threats off.

"What about you, Sakura?"

"I don't know," admitted Sakura. "I'm just glad to be back."

"Sorry if my students aren't feeling very talkative, Ino." said Kakashi "They've been through a lot."

"I'm feeling talkative!" said Naruto, jumping up and down. "So how did you use a shadow clone to take control of someone?" "Well I had the shadow clone use mind transfer jutsu on them," said Ino. "Once I did that I could direct it to blend in with the rest of the bandits and figure things out. Then I dispelled the clone and was gone without anyone knowing I'd been there.

"So how'd that book I compiled for you work out?"

Sasuke suddenly realized that he was friends with Ino. When had that happened? Back in class, she had just been that annoying girl who fought with that other annoying girl Sakura. The face of his mindless fangirls. Ever since the incident with Kakashi faking his death though she had advanced from that to an asset.

"Great," said Naruto. "I've got plans to beat those jerks Shino and Kiba big time."

"Glad to hear it," said Ino. Then she looked back to Sasuke. "Hey, that reminds me. Sasuke, how did Shikamaru and Choji beat you anyway?"

Sasuke flinched. He would say that they cheated, but that would not be cool. "…I don't want to talk about it.

"They won't be getting lucky a second time, though."

"Calm down, Sasuke," said Kakashi. "We just got back from a showdown with an S ranked ninja. Let's all take some time to relax. I sent word on ahead a few days ago, so all the higherups know what we've been up to.

"I'm sure the Hokage will be very pleased."

* * *

There was a cold air in the debriefing of Team 7's leader. Hiruzen's eyes were narrowed. Kakashi shifted nervously beneath his gaze. The Third Hokage's hands were clasped together in front of his forehead. To one side, Iruka Umino was shifting papers.

Most people viewed Iruka as only a humble teacher. This was true to an extent. But teachers at the academy had to be highly skilled, and Umino was nearly a jonin. He was also glaring at Kakashi.

"I am not pleased, Kakashi," said Hiruzen finally.

"May I ask in why?" asked Kakashi.

"You dragged a group of inexperienced genin into a combat situation with an S ranked ninja," said Hiruzen flatly.

"Well, I'll be the first to admit that I miscalculated," said Kakashi. "At the time, I had no idea that we would be facing Zabuza Momochi."

"Of course, you didn't. The mission had been made on false pretenses," said Hiruzen. "Itachi Uchiha could have been waiting for you in the mist, and you'd have never known. You merely assumed you could handle whatever enemy appeared."

Kakashi shifted. "I think my results speak for themselves."

"Results?" asked Iruka, voice cold. "The results have nothing to do with it! You brought three of my students into a battle against one of the most deadly rogue ninjas in history!"

Kakashi looked at him. "Your students? When last I looked, they had graduated from the academy."

"Lord Hokage I was against giving C mission this early in the first place, as you well know," said Iruka. "Even so, I accepted your decision. But Kakashi's actions are beyond inexcusable. All three of them nearly died. Even Kakashi nearly died!"

"I was far younger than they were when I made my first kill, Iruka," said Kakashi.

"That was a different time and place, and you know it," said Iruka. "I would have thought with your history you would be averse to getting your entire team killed. But I suppose I was wrong."

Kakashi stepped forward and realized suddenly that he was reaching for a kunai. Iruka tensed but didn't move openly. He merely stood there, looking at him as if daring him to do it.

Hiruzen raised a hand. "Enough! I will not have two of my best ninja fighting!

"Kakashi, it is true that you held the authority over the mission, and thus you have not violated any of our rules. However, the reality of the situation is that you were leading inexperienced recruits. And you brought them into a conflict beyond their ability to handle."

"With all due respect Hokage, they are all stronger for it." said Kakshi. "And had I not acted as I had Tazuna would be dead. The Land of Waves would be under Gato's control and would fall further and further into poverty. Meanwhile, Zabuza would still be at large, as would Haku.

"Whatever Iruka may think of my methods, the reality is that they worked."

"This cannot be denied," said Hiruzen. "But neither can the risk you took. Iruka, I believe you have some statistics for us."

"Yes, Hokage," said Iruka, standing up. "I took the liberty of running some war games. They are based on a hypothetical battle between Team 7 against Zabuza and Haku. The setting takes place on the half-finished Team 7 bridge. The situation is that you arrived safely in the Land of Waves. You have been taking shifts guarding Tazuna. Keep in mind that this is a very generous setting. All of you are present and accounted for. No one has the advantage of surprise. And Zabuza doesn't have the overwhelming advantage of water and natural mist.

"Your objective is to guard Tazuna against Zabuza's attack. Zabuza's objective is to kill Tazuna. Here are the first hundred general results based on what we know of the abilities of those involved:

"Result 1:

"Friendly casualties:

"Sasuke, Sakura, Tazuna.

"Enemy casualties:

"None.

"Result 2:

"Friendly casualties:

"Sasuke, Sakura, Tazuna,

"Enemy casualties:

"Haku, Zabuza

"Result 3:

"Friendly casualties:

"Sasuke, Sakura, Tazuna, Naruto, Kakashi

"Enemy casualties:

"Haku

"Result 4:

"Friendly casualties:

"Sasuke, Sakura, Tazuna, Naruto, Kakashi,

"Enemy casualties:

"None.

"Result 3:

"Friendly Casualties:

"Sakura, Naruto, Tazuna

"Enemy casualties:

"Haku, Zabuza

"Result 4:

"Friendly casualties:

"Sakura, Naruto, Tazuna, Sasuke, Kakashi,

"Enemy Casualties:

"Zabuza, Haku,

"Result 5:

"Friendly casualties:

"Sakura, Naruto, Tazuna, Sasuke, Kakashi

"Enemy casualties:

"None

"Result 6:

"Friendly casualties:

"Tazuna, Sakura

"Enemy casualties:

"None

"Result 7:

"Friendly casualties:

"Sakura, Tazuna, Kakashi

"Enemy casualties:

"None.

"Round 8:

"Friendly casualties:

"Sasuke, Sakura,

"Enemy casualties:

"Haku, Zabuza

"Round 9:

"Friendly casualties:

"Sakura

"Enemy casualties:

"Haku, Zabuza

"Round 9:

"Friendly casualties:

"Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Tazuna

"Enemy casualties:

"None." Iruka put down the stack of papers. It might as well have been the fall of a guillotine. "I could go on, but I think I've made my point.

"When war gamed Zabuza almost always wins. He has neutralized your primary advantage with his hidden mist. Haku is more than powerful enough to stalemate all three of your students. And Zabuza doesn't even have to defeat you to win. He only needs Haku to delay them long enough for him to get the kill on Tazuna. Once that happens, Zabuza retreats to get paid.

"Even in circumstances where Haku is defeated, your students are exhausted. Thus Zabuza frequently kills you anyway. He has every advantage, after all. Your Sharingan eye is useless against him, and he has a higher level of chakra.

"Keep in mind that these statistics do not account for Gato. In most of the battles where you win, the survivors are wiped out. Gato sends a large contingent of thugs to finish you off. Only in circumstances where the villager's rally is Gato stopped. Even then, his men cause significant casualties."

"You can tout the results all you want, Kakashi. But the only reason any of you are alive is because of your students. And they demonstrated a level of cunning far above that of the average genin.

"What if Zabuza had cut your throat and gone with Haku to Tazuna's house? All your students would be dead, and the mission failed.

"What if Haku had become more coldblooded since his showdown with Team 9? All your students would be dead, and you would be, at best, ransomed back to us.

"What if Naruto had taken over the leadership role instead of Sasuke? Your students would train extra hard while trying to protect Tazuna. And then they would be wiped out because they have only been ninja for a few weeks and Zabuza is an S ranked threat.

"When people think about sink or swim teaching, they only think about the successes. The small minority who survived and thrived. They forget about the ones who died because they were thrust into a situation they were not prepared for.

"We are not at war. The situation is not desperate. And as teachers, our duty is to nurture our students and allow them to reach their full potential. The mission rankings were established for this very reason. To avoid unnecessary loss of life. You circumvented those mission rankings. In a million universes your students paid the price.

"That is all."

He sat down. Hiruzen looked to him, then back to Kakashi. "Thank you, Iruka. I believe the point has been made, Kakashi. Still, as you say, the result was excellent.

"Your genin will be paid appropriately for an S ranked mission. However, I hope you understand why I will be paying you for a C rank."

"Perfectly, sir," said Kakashi.

"Iruka, dispatch Anko to the Land of Waves," said Hiruzen. "Tell them we wish to renegotiate our contract."

"Understood, Hokage," said Iruka.

Iruka was a humble schoolteacher. But he was also one of Hiruzen's chief assets. Kakashi wouldn't lie to himself by saying his results were inaccurate.

So he turned and left. And then he let himself shudder.

That mission had been far too close. All of them could have died. Just like Rin and Obito.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Well, here we have chapter nineteen. I mean to go back to comedy as quickly as possible if only to give us a breather from all the constant blood and guts. I just need to find a way.


	22. Date Night! Operation Jealousy!

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Date Night! Operation Jealousy!**

It was early in the morning that day, and Naruto and Sakura were taking the day off.

Sasuke wasn't though. He had to train. Had to get stronger, not to defeat Itachi but so nothing like the Land of Waves happened again. They'd all nearly died because they were weaker. That was why Sasuke wouldn't slack off; he'd train harder than ever.

Breathing another wave of fire, he halted as he realized he had an audience. Looking up, he saw Ino. She was smiling with her hand on one hip. "Hey, Sasuke, been training hard?"

"Actually, yes." said Sasuke.

"Care to take a break?" asked Ino. "Me and some of the other girls are having a party later today? I'm sure they'd be glad to have you."

Sasuke almost brushed her off. Like he always did. He'd spent all his time training constantly so he would be more powerful. But in the end that training alone wasn't enough. Hatred hadn't allowed him to win against Gato.

It had been a cool head and his friends.

So if friendship was a source of power, maybe he could use that to kill Itachi.

"Okay." he said.

"Aw, such a-" Ino stopped. "What?"

"Sure, I'll go." said Sasuke.

Ino seemed at a loss for words. "Really? You've never accepted any invitations."

"If there is one thing I learned in the Land of Waves it's that ninja have to work together." said Sasuke. "The whole loner thing I was going for didn't work. Without Naruto and Sakura I'd never have survived, let alone completed the mission."

"Oh, okay, well um, after the party, do you want to go out to eat somewhere?" asked Ino.

"Sure." said Sasuke, flashing her a smile. "Wear something nice."

And he walked off.

He took some satisfaction at the blush he got from Ino. Of course, he was actually going to the mansion to plan how to kill Itachi. He still meant to of, course. Even if Danzo had been giving the order, Itachi had still made the choice. He'd chosen to murder his entire family, even the children. Everyone except for Sasuke.

It was absolutely unforgivable. Itachi would die for what he did. Then Danzo after him.

Even so, as he walked, Sasuke reflected that he had been going about this all the wrong way.

He'd assumed that if he trained hard enough, he'd eventually surpass Itachi. But Itachi had been way ahead of where Sasuke was now by the time he was eight. Chances are he was even stronger than he was then.

No, unless Itachi majorly slacked off, Sasuke would never win a direct confrontation. Itachi had known that, hadn't he. That was why he'd given him that speech. He was just better in terms of power.

It didn't matter.

Zabuza had been stronger, and Sasuke had defeated him. He could do the same for Itachi.

* * *

Naruto was reading. And he hated it.

He'd never liked reading. He hated sitting in one place for long. But after exhausting Ino's book, he'd started working on other books he'd found in the library. They'd been recommended by the old man, and he was learning a lot about things.

And it was boring.

Naruto was very relieved when he heard a knock on the door. He set down the book and rushed to his apartment door, opening it. Beyond was Sakura who smiled and raised a hand. "Hey, Naruto."

"Oh hey Sakura." said Naruto. "What's brought you out here?"

"Well you've been holed up in your apartment all day." said Sakura. Naruto noticed the sun was falling. "I figured I'd see how you were doing." She paused. "What have you been doing?"

"Research." said Naruto. "I've been reading up on all the special techniques of the various Leaf Village clans. When I fight that jerk Kiba again, I'll nail him to the wall."

"Right, well, would you like to go get some ramen with me?" asked Sakura.

Was this really happening? It was like all his dreams were coming true. "Really?"

"I was thinking we could invite Sasuke as well." said Sakura. "You know, just the three of us."

And his dreams crashed and burned. "Oh, okay. That works, too, I guess." He sighed. Then he caught sight of the door behind Sakura. It was an empty apartment. It hadn't always been empty.

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura as they walked down.

"Sorry, it's just uh… well, some friends of mine used to live in that apartment?" said Naruto.

Sakura glanced back. "Really? I didn't know you… well, you mostly kept to yourself before you joined up with me and Sasuke."

She was going to say that Naruto hadn't had any friends. It really had been true, though. "Well, I didn't know them very long. But they helped me with some of my classes."

"Right," said Sakura, "I remember you did better on some of the other tests than we were expecting. Who were they?"

"They were some shinobi sort of doing an exchange student thing from the Sound Village." said Naruto.

Sakura looked at him. "…Exchange student?"

"Yeah, that's what they told me." said Naruto.

Sakura sighed. "Naruto, there is no such thing as a ninja exchange student."

"Huh?" said Naruto. That actually made sense. Still he was supposed to be the not all that bright one of the group. "Then why would they think they were exchange students? You don't think they might have been brainwashed, do you?"

"Let's just move on." said Sakura.

They found Sasuke in his house. He opened the door and brightened up, but he had bags under his eyes. Naruto clapped him on the back. "Hey, Sasuke! What's up!"

"Oh, hey Naruto, Sakura." said Sasuke. "What are you up to?"

"Well, we were just going to go get some ramen? You want to come?" said Naruto.

"I would, but I'm booked." said Sasuke. "I've got to finish some plans I've been drawing up. The next time we run into an S ranked ninja I want a way to kill him. After that, I've got other engagements. If I'd known you guys were coming over, I'd have told Ino no."

"Ino?" asked Sakura. "What about her?"

"Ino asked me to go to a party with her." said Sasuke. "Didn't she invite you?"

Sakura clenched her fist. "No. No, she did not."

"Sorry. She kind of asked me on a date. I figured I'd give it a go." said Sasuke. "Look, I'd go with you. But this is majorly important and I have to finish it before I do anything else. I'll see if I can get you an invitation to the next one. I've got to go."

As they walked away, Naruto felt a surge of hope. He and Sakura would be going to the ramen stand together. He could tell her all about the different kinds of ramen. So why didn't Sakura looking furious.

"Damn Ino-pig!" said Sakura, clenching her fist. "This isn't the end of this!"

"Can we go get ramen now?" asked Naruto.

"No, we have to stop Ino from getting her claws into Sasuke." said Sakura. "Why would he accepted one of her propositions now? He's never agreed to go on a date with anyone before now.

"Why would he go with her and not me?" Her voice sounded hurt. Then her eyes narrowed. "Ugh, I should have known. Because I'm on the same team with him I'm just the girl next door. But Ino in unattainable! We've got to stop her!"

"That's not a good idea, Sakura." said Naruto.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"Um, one thing I learned in the academy. Never interfere with people's dates." said Naruto. "It gets them really annoyed. Can we get ramen? Come on; I'll go on a date with you instead of Sasuke?"

"I…" She was going to shout at him. Then she stopped. "That's it. Let's do that. I'll be able to make myself unattainable that way. Yes, that will work.

"Come on Naruto, we've got to get you into a better outfit than that. And we've got to time this right."

"What's wrong with this?" asked Naruto, looking at his favorite outfit. The one Ino gave him.

"That's fine for ramen stands, but it'll never work for the kind of high class restaurant Sasuke will take her to." said Ino. "Probably some place with five stars and waiters in suits."

"Are we sure Sasuke won't just cheap out on expenses?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, I'm sure!" snapped Sakura.

She was mad at him, wasn't she?

* * *

Later on, Naruto's clothes were assembled before him on the bed. Sakura looked at them in despair. She sorted through them without enthusiasm. Didn't Naruto have anything decent that Ino hadn't given him?

"Let me see, no, that's no good." said Sakura.. "Who picked out these clothes?"

"I did, they make me stand out." said Naruto.

"Standing out isn't a good thing, Naruto." said Sakura. "It makes you seem annoying and desperate."

"But I was desperate." said Naruto.

Sakura halted. "Oh, right. Sorry." She found some that might work and pulled them up. "Look, why don't we try these. One of these days we'll have to get you some clothes other than this.

"There, that's probably the best we'll manage."

Later as Naruto pulled on the new clothes, Sakura thought he looked pretty good. He was wearing a red shirt and khaki pants. It looked pretty good, better than the orange outfit. And he wasn't wearing Ino's clothes. "Wow, Sakura. Where did you learn about coloration?"

"Oh, well, my mom helped me out with it." said Sakura. "She taught me how I ought to dress to make myself look appealing." She paused.

"Oh, okay." said Naruto, looking down.

Naruto had never had a mom. He'd never even known her. "Are you sure you don't have anything from your parents?" asked Sakura.

"No.," said Naruto. "Old Man Hokage told me he'd tell me when the time was right."

"How can the time not be-" began Sakura. She paused. "Nevermind, we've got a mission. Come on; we've got to locate Sasuke."

They left Naruto's apartment and made their way along the rooftops. Soon they caught sight of Sasuke and Ino walking together. Man, Sasuke looked really good in that outfit. It was a black vest, pants, and shirt.

"Wow, this is really nice." said Ino, dressed in a silver dress. One Sakura couldn't afford.

"I guess." said Sasuke. Good, he was bored.

"What's wrong?" asked Ino.

"I don't know, I'm just feeling a bit awkward." admitted Sasuke.

"Me too." admitted Ino.

They both laughed. They were laughing. This was a top of the line alert right here. Sakura quickly took Naruto with her down around the street corner.

"Okay, Naruto," said Sakura, "we've got to make this look natural."

"What look natural?" asked Naruto.

"We're trying to make Ino and Sasuke jealous." said Sakura. Naruto and Ino had a sort of friendship going. If she could make them start dating, it would kill two birds with one stone.

"Jealous of what?" asked Naruto.

Sakura sighed. "The fact that we're dating."

"We're dating?" asked Naruto.

"Just let me do the talking, Naruto." said Sakura.

Then she slipped her arm under Naruto's and rounder the corner just as Ino and Sasuke were coming around it. Sakura forced herself to smile. "Hey, Ino, Sasuke, how's it going?"

"Oh hey Sakura." said Ino. "Things are going great. How's operation jealousy going?"

Sakura stopped. "Operation what?"

"Please, I'm the loveable alpha bitch. remember?" asked Ino. "I'm the one who taught you that if you want someone to like you, you should try to appear aloof and disinterested. Just because you only just started taking my advice doesn't mean I forgot."

"I'm not taking your advice!" snapped Sakura.

"Oh, so you're really going out with Naruto then?" asked Ino. "That is so sweet. Pretending to like Naruto, so he won't feel left out."

"Who says I'm pretending anything, Ino-pig." snarled Sakura.

Sasuke face palmed as Sakura realized what she'd just said. Ino smirked triumphantly. "Well that's even sweeter, come on Sasuke. Let's give the love birds some space."

And they walked off.

Defeated. Defeated again.

"…So is that-" began Naruto.

"Let's go get ramen, Naruto." said Sakura with a sigh. She might as well make sure someone had fun.

It was remarkable how much Naruto knew about ramen. He showed her as much on their 'date.' knew every flavor and from what he told her, he collected different kinds. Apparently he subscribed to ramen magazines.

In Naruto's world, Teuchi the Ramen guy was some kind of godlike entity. No doubt stronger than all the Hokage's.

"Man, this is good ramen, isn't it Sakura." said Naruto.

"I wouldn't know." said Sakura. "You're the expert."

"I guess I am." said Naruto. "Something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing." said Sakura. Damn Ino. Still, Sasuke would see through her. But this date was kind of awkward. Naruto loved talking about ramen, but she didn't have anything to add on the subject. What could she say? "Hey Naruto, I have an idea. Let's go talk with the Hokage."

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"I think we should find out who your parents were." said Sakura.

"But he said he'd tell me when the time was right." said Naruto.

"Naruto you were a kid then." said Sakura. "I mean I guess we still are kids. But we've just finished an A-ranked mission. The way I see it, you have a right to know. You put your life on the line for the Leaf Village, after all."

"Huh, I guess your right. We're great ninja now!" said Naruto. "Alright, let's go!" And he stood up.

"Uh, Naruto, the bill." said Sakura.

Naruto paused. "Oh, um could you…"

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "The guy pays the bill, Naruto."

"Right." said Naruto.

Hiruzen was facing the greatest enemy of every Hokage. A force both inevitable and invincible. No matter how many of its innumerable limbs were cut off, more would come back as the old stumps regrow. It was a neverending conflict, but one fought for the betterment of the world.

Paperwork truly was a chore. A chore he was eager to take a break from to meet with Naruto. To his surprise, Sakura Haruno was with him. He slid aside the papers. "Sakura, Naruto, I was not expecting you. What is it that brings you here?"

Naruto looked nervous. Usually, he put on a boastful front. "Um, well…"

"Yes?" asked Sarutobi.

"Old Man, I want to know the truth about my parents." said Naruto.

Ah. This conversation. Sarutobi had been expecting to have it again for years. He was not reluctant. "Which truth would that be?"

"You told me I could only hear it when I'm ready." said Naruto. "Well, I'm ready now. How am I supposed to prepare myself to be Hokage if I don't even know who I am?"

"I'll keep my own judgement on that matter." said Sarutobi. He was stalling.

"But Hokage, Naruto nearly got killed in his last mission." said Sakura. "We all did. Ninja risk their lives. What if something goes wrong again? Naruto could die without ever knowing who he is."

She had a point. Sarutobi sighed. "In that regard, you need not worry. The mission to the Land of Waves was a mistake, and I will ensure such a mistake does not happen in the future.

Still, it is true that you have proved yourself.

"In truth, I would have told you far earlier. But the details might have had a bad effect on you."

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

Sarutobi considered how best to explain things. "I am the Third Hokage, Naruto. My responsibility is to rule the village for the betterment of all its citizens. Some people believe that this means I am a Daimyo, but I regard myself more as a stern grandfather.

"Being Hokage means that everyone in your village is your family. Or it should, in a perfect world.

"In practice, I must sometimes conceal things. And in your case, I have withheld truths you had a right to know for fear of your reaction. I am willing to tell you what you want to know. But it will be a hard truth. You may not like what you hear.

"Are you prepared to hear what I have to tell you? For all you know, your parents might have been traitors. If that is the case, are you prepared to hear it?"

Naruto remained for a long moment. "…Yeah, I can take it."

"Good." said Sarutobi. "Sakura may stay, but only if you will it."

"Sure, she can stay." said Naruto.

"Sit down then, and I will tell you." said Sarutobi.

Naruto and Sakura sat down, and for a long moment, Sarutobi hesitated. Then he said it: "Your father was the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Well, this started out as a breather episode. And then it got serious toward the end.

The decision to reveal Naruto's parentage early was made before this fic was even in the works. There really wasn't any good reason why he shouldn't have been told much earlier than he was. Of course, Sarutobi in this fic has his reasons, of course. But those are my invention and pure speculation.

Let's see where this goes.


	23. True Lineage

**Chapter Twenty-Three: True Lineage**

It was one of the best restaurants in the Leaf Village Sasuke took Ino too. That, combined with totally owning Sakura in their contest, put her in a good mood. Still, they found themselves with very little to talk about. Sasuke seemed to be feeling just as awkward as her about things.

"Come on, Ino. This is what you've been dieting for. Say something!" shouted Ino.

"Wow, this place is nice." said Ino. "I've never been here before."

"Yeah, well, I had a huge inheritance." said Sasuke.

Ino considered how to turn that into a conversation. Sasuke lived in a big mansion in his own compound. How to make a conversation about that? "So, have you ever considered moving somewhere else?" Idiot! Don't ask about that?

"Why do you ask?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, I mean you've got that huge mansion all to yourself." said Ino. "I don't know; I guess it seems like it could get lonely." And she'd put her foot in her mouth.

Sasuke remained silent for a long moment. "I'll level with you; I've been… focused for a long time. I was on autopilot. Until the bell test, all that mattered to me was getting stronger. Avenging my family."

Well, this had gotten grim. Best to just roll with it. "Are you still going to do it?"

"Yes." said Sasuke. "But… the day it happened Itachi taunted me. He said I didn't have enough hatred. I think… I think he wanted me to try to get revenge on him. After that my entire world revolved around him, just about killing him.

"I wasn't really alive.

"This isn't good conversation for a first date, is it?"

Ino laughed despite herself. "No, probably not."

Sasuke leaned forward. "So how is business at the flower shop?"

"Pretty good." said Ino, pleased he asked. "You'd be surprised at how elaborate gardening is though. It's not just about symbolism. All plants have different needs and have to be tended in different ways.

"People think flowers are easy to grow, but they're not." This was something she knew about.

But Sasuke remained silent. "…Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." said Ino.

"How did you and Sakura become friends?" asked Sasuke. "I know this seems really out of touch, but, I haven't really been paying attention to people at all."

"I don't mind." said Ino. "She was all alone, and people were bullying her because of her forehead. I guess I kind of took her under my wing."

"Then how did the rivalry start?" asked Sasuke.

"Sakura found out that we both had a crush on you." said Ino, feeling sour. "So she broke off our friendship."

Sasuke waited for more. "…That's it?" he said after a moment.

"Yeah." said Ino.

"That seems a bit petty." said Sasuke.

"I know right." said Ino. "I mean literally every girl in class had a crush on you. You didn't see them going at each other's throats."

They fell silent, and Ino reflected that this wasn't working out like she'd hoped. There wasn't a spark in this. Then she looked up and saw a tall man with a bowl cut walk into the restaurant. He had bushy eyebrows and with him were three kids Sasuke and her age. Maybe older. First was a brown-haired girl with two buns in her head. Next was a stoic-faced boy with eyes like Hinata, and last was a boy in green spandex.

Ino shuddered. Their fashion sense was an utter disaster.

"Alright, students." said the leader. "You've all done very well today, and you've earned a nice night out."

"I would much rather be training more, Guy-sensei." said the boy in spandex.

"Oh come on, Lee." said the girl. "We've been training all day. Let's take a break."

"Tenten is right, Lee." said Guy. "Sometimes the best training is knowing when to give your muscles a rest."

"Then, I will rest three times as hard!" proclaimed Lee. "Stop it, Lee, you're embarrassing us." said the stoic boy.

"Embarassing them?" asked Ino. "I'm feeling embarrassed, just looking at these dweebs."

"Yeah." said Sasuke.

Ino turned away as the team went to sit down. "Anyway, Sakura and I have pretty much patched things up now. Not really worth the effort fighting over a guy, I guess. No offense."

"None taken." said Sasuke.

So the date continued. Ino tried to ignore the talking of the new group, but it was difficult. She and Sasuke couldn't find much to talk about. And even though it was fun, it wasn't the romantic evening Ino had dreamed about.

"Excuse me, we have your order." said a waiter as they brought food to Guy's team.

It was set out, and Lee took up a cup. "Excellent! Let the resting begin!"

"Lee wait, that's-" began Tenten.

But it was too late. Lee drank it down in on gulp. Then he hiccuped.

"-Guy-sensei's sake." finished Tenten.

Lee was swaying visibly in his chair, and then suddenly turned to Neji. "You… you're looking at me funny Neji. You looking to finish our match." His words were slurred.

"Match?" said Neji. "What are you-"

And then he was sent flying out of his chair and crashed into Ino's table. Food and drinks went splashing everywhere, and Ino leaped back with a shriek.

"Lee, hold on a minute!" said Tenten. "Hey! What's the big idea?!" said Ino. "This is our table!" But Lee was already staggering forward, as if completely drunk. "Come on, Neji… we'll finish this." Then he surged forward and Neji quickly went on the defensive. The two of them dueled back and forth, their hands moving in a blur.

Then Guy came up behind Lee and grabbed him. "Lee, all that sake has gone to your head. You must control yourself!"

"You want to take this outside?" said Sasuke.

Instantly Lee threw off Guy. He swerved and slurred. "What? Are you challenging me, Uchiha?!"

Sasuke took a stance. "What if I am?"

"I will show you that I am a splendid…" Lee seemed to look for the words. "Splendid ninja!"

And then he surged forward. Sasuke was punched in the face and sent flying backward through the window. Lee was after him in a moment, but Sasuke was on his feet. His eye blazed with the Sharingan as Lee came at him.

Sasuke dodged a punch, only for Lee to lurch forward and accidentally headbutt him. He staggered back, and swung a kick, only for Lee to fall back drunkenly. Then he staggered forward and got Sasuke in the gut.

Then Guy and Neji were on Lee as well. Tenten was with them. "Stop embarrassing us, Lee!" said Neji. "You've already done immense damage to this establishment!"

"Why don't…" slurred Lee "…you make me?"

And then the fight began all over again. Ino made her way over to Sasuke, who stood up, bruised. "Let's get out of here, Sasuke. This is getting to be more than we can handle."

"What… kind of style was that?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't know." said Ino. "But I think we should pay our bill and go."

Sasuke wiped off his mouth. "Yeah, let's do that."

Well, at least they didn't have an awkward silence again.

* * *

Sakura stared at the Hokage. What he had just said… it wasn't possible, was it? Was this a joke? No, he was serious.

"My Father was the Fourth Hokage?" asked Naruto.

"Yes." said Hiruzen. "He was an individual of no special bloodlines. But he was immensely talented. He invented new kinds of jutsu and proved one of the greatest ninja in history. Stronger than I am now, certainly.

"Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki. Hers was a family who spent generations containing the nine tailed fox. Their unique chakra allowed them to keep the Nine Tailed Fox at bay. Both of them died saving this village from it's rampage."

"But then…" Naruto hesitated. "Why would they put it in me?"

Hiruzen sighed and looked older than usual. He shrugged. "I don't know."

"What?" said Naruto. "What do you mean you don't know? You're the Hokage! You're supposed to know everything!"

"But I don't." said Hiruzen. "The night the Nine-Tailed Fox was loosed your mother was taken to an isolated area and put under heavy guard. You see, the seal is weakest when a mother is giving birth.

"We were concerned that it might escape.

"Something happened, however. The guards were killed and not by the Nine-Tailed Fox. Somehow the beast was unleashed, and the beast attacked.

"Many people lost their lives that night.

"When the Fourth Hokage had his battle with the Nine-Tailed Fox I was not present. When I arrived had had already placed it into you, and was dead. However, your mother was alive. If only barely. She lasted long enough to tell me the name she had given you and that the Nine-Tailed Fox was sealed within you.

"I attempted to keep the matter secret. However, somehow, it slipped out. After the attack, everyone in the village had lost friends and family. They were desperate and looking for someone to blame.

"You were a convenient target."

"But why would they put that thing into Naruto?" asked Sakura. "Why not kill it."

Hiruzen remained silent a long moment. "If they had sealed the nine tailed fox back into Kushina the beast would have died with her. It would have been banished for generations.

"Minato may have believed that sealing it into her would kill her before the ritual could be complete. That would unleash the beast again, and Minato would not have been able to stop it." That sounded really weak to Sakura. Hiruzen didn't seem to think it any less so.

"Wait a minute, if Naruto's dad was the Fourth Hokage shouldn't there have been…" Sakura paused. "I mean he'd be rich, wouldn't he?"

Hiruzen sighed. "Minato was never particularly rich. He did make a large fortune from his missions. But it was destroyed during the nine tailed fox's rampage. Alongside most of his remaining family. You, Naruto, were the only survivor."

Naruto remained silent for a long time. "Isn't… isn't there anyone left?"

Hiruzen remained silent for a long time. He seemed to be wrestling with something. "Very well. You deserve to know the truth. You have… a godfather. The Toad Sage Juraiya was named as your godfather by Minato. He was his teacher."

"Then why isn't he here?!" shouted Naruto. "A godfather is supposed to take care of their godson!"

Hiruzen looked bitter. "I expect he didn't want the job.

"Jiraiya is many things, but a responsible individual is not one of them. He had enormous potential as my student. But after Minato died, he went off on his own. He does provide important information to the Leaf Village now and then.

"However, I am… immensely disappointed in his conduct. As I am in my own. Despite my best efforts, I have failed you."

Naruto stood up; he looked like he was about to shout. Hiruzen reached out, but Naruto turned and ran away. Sakura ran after him.

"Naruto, wait!" she called.

But he didn't wait.

Sakura found him sitting under a tree on a swingset. Just like he had when he'd failed to pass. He was looking down at the ground, not crying. But he looked like he wanted to.

"Naruto, are… are you alright?" asked Sakura.

"He was the Hokage." said Naruto. "He was… he put the fox inside me! He's the reason nobody in the village ever acknowledged me! "And…

"And I have a godfather and I never even knew him! He could have sent a letter or… or…

I've got no one. No one at all."

Sakura felt like crying herself. But that wouldn't help. So she hugged him. "No, Naruto. You're wrong. You've got me, and Ino and Sasuke. And Kakashi-sensei and all the rest. If that Jiraiya jerk couldn't be bothered to take care of you, he doesn't deserve you." She pulled back. "Now come on. Let's go find Ino and Sasuke."

Then Hiruzen appeared. His eyes were veiled in shadow. And he was holding a folder. "Naruto."

Naruto looked up. "Old Man?"

The Old Man raised the folder. "I have something for you. You left before I could give it to you. The Uzumaki clan had a special technique they developed. If you wish to learn it, I have all the information on it here.

"It isn't much, but it is something."

Naruto took the folder. "Admantine Sealing Chains?"

"Yes." said the Hokage. "It can be used to immobilize targets of even the most powerful kind."

Naruto nodded. "Thanks, gramps."

They left the swingset behind and walked together in the waning light. Naruto remained silent the whole time. His shoulders were slumped.

And then they ran into Ino and Sasuke. Their clothes were a mess, and Sasuke was covered in bruises. "Hey, Naruto, Sakura. How'd the date go?" asked Ino.

"We weren't-" began Sakura. No, now wasn't the time. "What happened to you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke remained silent. "I fell."

"After being punched in the face." said Ino.

"Ino?!" said Sasuke. "Oh come on, Sasuke." said Ino. "It was kind of funny."

"If it wasn't happening to you." muttered Sasuke.

"Hey, it wasn't any picnic for me either." said Ino. "My dress got completely ruined. Honestly, if there's going to be a drunken brawl every time we eat out, we may as well stick to ramen." She looked back to them. "So, what happened?"

"I…" Sakura paused. "Naruto, do you want to tell them?"

"Go ahead." said Naruto.

"We talked with the Hokage." said Sakura. "Naruto is the son of the Fourth Hokage."

"What?!" said Ino. "Wait, wait, wait, how is that possible?! I mean, this changes everything! It means you're part of a Hokage bloodline! This is huge news!" "I… guys I'd like to head home now." said Naruto. "Can I meet you guys later?"

"But shouldn't we celebrate or-" began Ino.

"No." said Naruto. "And… please don't tell anyone about this, okay."

Ino paused. "Okay."

Naruto walked away. Sakura started after him, but Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder. "Let me talk to him."

Naruto had dreamed of stuff like this.

He'd imagined that it would turn out his father was the Hokage. Or some super powerful ninja. And then no one would be able to look down on him.

Well, it had come true.

But it didn't matter. It didn't matter because Naruto hadn't wanted some ultra-powerful father. He'd wanted a dad, like the other kids. A mom, like Sakura. But he didn't have one.

And his parents had used their dying breath to curse him.

He was sitting by a pier as the stars came out. Then Sasuke was sitting next to him. "Hey, Naruto."

Naruto looked up. "Sasuke, what is it?"

"Listen, if your father is the Fourth Hokage, it means that he sealed the Nine-Tailed Fox inside you, doesn't it?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah." said Naruto. "I remember when I was studying the Hokage's, and I looked at the pictures I thought I looked like him. I wanted to be just like him. He was the genius I wanted to be. I would sometime pretend like he was my dad, and people laughed at me for it."

"He betrayed you. Like my brother betrayed my family." said Sasuke. "You can't change what happened Naruto. But you don't have to let it define you.

"Trust me; I let my brother define me for years. It… it wasn't worth it. Nothing I can do can bring my family back, and I will rip that bastard to shreds when I find him. I'll tear him to-

"Nevermind. Just forget it.

"Naruto sighed. "Thanks, Sasuke. I'd like to be alone if you don't mind."

"No problem." said Sasuke. "If you want to talk… I'm sure the others will be willing to listen."

And he turned to walk away.

"I know." said Naruto at last.

He arose and began the walk back.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

First off, pairings in this fic are not decided at all. I am willing to do just about any pairing as long as it flows within the context of the story. I did not have Sasuke go on a date with Sakura because I ship them. Much to the contrary. I did it because it is an essential part of Sasuke's character arc that he is trying to live. Going on a date with Ino is his attempt to get out of his shell. Maybe it will work out between them. Maybe it won't.

Second, I've had this particular revelation planned for years. I didn't see any good reason why it should be kept from Naruto as long as it was. So I didn't.


	24. New Training! The Bell Test Returns!

**Chapter Twenty-Four: New Training! Bell Test Returns!**

Faking being nice to people was annoying.

Sasuke had learned how to act in his shinobi training, of course. It was one of the basic skills all ninja learned. But having to care about what other people were doing was irritating. During the date with Ino, he'd had no idea how to act.

So he had played to her expectations as best he could.

Then that whole thing with Naruto happened. Sasuke had been genuinely concerned he'd hurt himself. He'd seen that look in his eyes in the first place. So he'd put on an act which would help with the situation. The idiot was so desperate for any kind of affection that he bought it.

Oh, and he'd lost a fight.

Sasuke was still bitter about all that as well. Having it pointed out how far he had to go was not heartening.

Either way, the critical thing here was that Sasuke could not kill Itachi with natural talent. Itachi had the advantage in all those areas. No, Sasuke needed a team and a strategy. A strategy he was working on right now.

And to use it, he had to have a group of people under his command. A large group and all of them had to be loyal to him. Or at the very least to the mission.

What was his plan to wreak bloody vengeance on Itachi: Fake empathy till he made it.

"Kakashi-sensei," he said.

Kakashi was sitting on a rooftop, watching people go by. The masked ninja didn't look up. He made no move to show Sasuke had spoken at all. "What is it, Sasuke?"

"I was wondering if I could get your help on something," said Sasuke.

"Well, my job is to help my students," said Kakashi. "What is it?"

"I need help to kill my brother," said Sasuke flatly.

Kakashi flinched. "That seems… ambitious. I'm not sure going out on a hunt for one of the most dangerous rogue ninjas in history is in my schedule at the moment."

"I know," said Sasuke. "I can't kill him on my own. So I'm going to use my team to do it instead."

"Is that why you've been acting so much nicer lately?" asked Kakashi, turning to look at him.

Sasuke shifted beneath his accusing gaze. "Naruto is an idiot, and Sakura doesn't really understand me. I need to get them on board with this when I go after Itachi.

"I'm not going to defeat him in a head to head fight. I'm going to defeat him with tactics.

That's why I needed to talk to you about strategy."

"Well, you've come to the right place," said Kakashi. "Are you sure you want to do this, though, Sasuke? We're somewhat alike in a way. I lost everyone who was important to me as well. But you've still got people close to you.

"Pursuing Itachi is going to be dangerous. Incredibly dangerous. Even if you work as a team, some or all of you could end up dead."

Sasuke nodded. "I know.

"I have to do this for the memory of my parents. For the sake of my clan."

Kakashi sighed and put out his arms in resignation. "…I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this, am I?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No."

"Well then, I suppose you've left me no choice," said Kakashi. "I'll speed up the progress and your training. But only if you can get Naruto and Sakura to agree to it."

Sasuke nodded. "Alright, then."

* * *

Sakura and Naruto had been waiting for some time. Naruto was reading up on Ino's book, while Sakura was practicing her stances. Then Sasuke arrived, unusually late. Naruto stood and ran up to him. "Hey, Sasuke, where have you been? You're late."

Sasuke sighed. "It's nothing. I just needed to check on something."

Then Kakashi landed on the bridge in a crouch. "Hello, students."

"Kakashi-sensei, you're on time," said Sakura in surprise. "You stopped doing that for a while."

"Well, even I slow down sometimes," said Kakashi. Then he leaped off. "Alright students, today I'd like to give you a choice. Ever since the Land of Waves, Sasuke has wanted more training. Specifically to help defeat stronger opponents. But you three would work far better as a team.

"I was wondering if you might be up for some more extreme training."

"Sure thing," said Naruto. "I'm up for anything."

"Yeah, we can handle it," said Sakura.

Kakashi raised a finger in warning. "Now wait a minute, before you agree, just keep in mind that this is going to be a lot harder than anything else."

Sakura remained silent. He was causal like always, but something about his stance told her she was dead serious. She looked to Naruto. "I think we can handle that, right Naruto."

"You got it, Naruto Uzumaki is no quitter," said Naruto.

"Good," said Kakashi with an eye smile. "Then follow me."

Kakashi led them away and back to a familiar park. Sakura looked around in surprise, wondering if she was seeing things. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei isn't this where you… um… died?"

"Sharp eyes, Sakura," said Kakashi, turning around. "Now there is a very simple rule in all of this. All you need to do is get the bell." And he drew out the same bells as before.

"What? But we already did that," said Naruto.

"Well, technically not," said Sakura. "But we passed the test. Aren't we a bit past all that, sensei?"

"Well, there's a catch in all this," said Kakashi. "See, this time, I'm not going to hold back.

You have two minutes to make a plan. I'll be over there by the stone." He walked away. "Game starts now."

Quickly they surged into the underbrush and found hiding spots. Sasuke crouched as they looked to him. He looked so cool like that. "Okay, we've got to take this seriously.

"Sakura, I want you to set up a series of explosive traps. Naruto, I want you to run interference. Make as much noise and cause as much chaos as possible."

"What will you do?" asked Sakura.

"I-" began Sasuke.

But his words warped and blurred together. Sakura wondered if she had something in her ears. "Sasuke, Sasuke I can't hear you! What is…" The entire world began to blur. A genjutsu. It was swirling faster and faster. Sakura remembered the genjutsu release, but that only worked if you were outside of one. Her vision swam, and she felt sick. Struggling forward, she fell forward.

She saw Naruto's cold dead corpse fall down next to her. Saw Sasuke torn apart by wolves.

Sakura blacked out.

* * *

Sakura stumbled forward suddenly and fell to the ground with a crash mid planning. Naruto kneeled by her. "Sakura? What's wrong?"

"She's under a genjutsu," said Sasuke. "Damn it. And she's the only one who knows how to release them.

"Naruto, create shadow clones immediately! Do it now! As many as you can!" "Right," said Naruto. He stood up and took a stance. "Shadow clone-"

And then a shadow moved, and Naruto was struck in the back of the dead. Sasuke ran for it. He knew right then and there he had to get distance and make a plan. Kunai landed in a tree near him, and he ducked behind it. Quickly drawing out an explosive tag, he set it to the tree and dropped down before letting it off.

The explosion sounded throughout the wood.

Hopefully, that would give him enough time to get to Naruto and Sakura. He rushed through the tree and reached Naruto. Grabbing him, he pulled him up and made a run for it-

And then a kunai was at his throat.

"Good distraction," said Kakashi. "Certainly has the audacity to work. But I knew where you'd be heading."

Sasuke set Naruto down as Kakashi kneeled and released the genjutsu on Sakura. She woke up, bleary-eyed. Standing up, she looked at him. "Kakashi-sensei-"

"Well, that was a good first try," said Kakashi.

"We failed the mission," said Naruto.

"Now hang on a second, you said we have two minutes to plan," said Sakura.

"I lied," said Kakashi. "In a real battle situation, your opponent isn't going to wait for you. We got careless during the Land of Waves. We assumed the enemy would come after us on land. It never occurred to us they might try to strike before we ever reached land."

"But this isn't a real battle situation, sensei," said Sakura. "You gave us parameters for our mission, and then you broke them."

"True enough. But the parameters of a mission can often change unexpectedly," said Kakashi. "In this situation, there was an agreement between the sides. And my side broke it.

"But, you're wrong about one thing. You haven't failed. Oh, your first try didn't work. But I forgot to tell you the time limit on this mission. You have an entire week to get these bells from me.

"Those are the only rules. You can use any methods you want, do anything you want to try and get them. Make an attempt whenever you want." He paused. "Of course, in these circumstances, I'm not going to be able to train you directly. It would make things a bit too easy.

"So I'm going to ask some specialist trainers to give you some personal help."

"What?!" said Naruto. "Why can't you just train us?!"

"He just told you, idiot," said Sasuke.

"Well," said Kakashi, "there is more to it. Each of you has specific issues that you need to work on. Issues that I think different teachers would be uniquely suited to help you with. They'll be in touch soon enough." Then he disappeared into the trees.

"What's gotten into sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Couldn't say," said Sasuke.

"What are we going to do?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke was silent. "…Sakura, raise a silence genjutsu will you."

"Silence, genjutu?" asked Naruto.

"It's a trick Kakashi-sensei taught me," said Sakura. "You use your chakra to make sure no sound leaves a given area. Kakashi-sensei may be watching us." She quickly motioned, and a cone of blue light surrounded them.

"First off, we have to find out where sensei lives," said Sasuke. "Once we do that we'll make sure to keep a constant watch on him, so we know when he sleeps."

"Right, I'm on it-" began Sakura.

"No, it can't be us. Kakashi-sensei will see us and be on guard for sure with a trap," said Sasuke. "It has to be someone else.

"Someone with very good observation skills.

"Naruto, do you think you could ask a favor of Hinata for me?"

"Hinata?" asked Naruto. "Sure, but why would she help me?"

"Well, she's been stalking you for years," said Sasuke.

Naruto blinked. "She has?"

"Yes, don't tell me you didn't notice?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, why didn't anyone tell me?" asked Naruto.

"We assumed you knew," said Sakura.

"Actually, I didn't care," said Sasuke. "Either way, if you can get her to observe Kakashi for us she'll be ideal for our purposes. Her Byakugan will be able to see through walls so he might not notice her."

"What should I do, Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"I want you to get in contact with Ino," said Sasuke. "Kakashi will be expecting some kind of subterfuge from us, and Ino is the first place he'll look. She's the most notable of our contacts.

I want you and Ino to make a plan to get the bells.

"Don't tell me what it is. Just arrange it. If it works, fine, if not, it'll be a good smokescreen for my other operations."

"What will you do?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke turned to walk away. He said something. Then he glanced back and realized he had walked out of the cone of silence. Annoyed, he walked back in. "Trust me."

Then he walked out.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other as Sasuke walked off. "Well Sasuke seems like he's back to normal," said Sakura.

"Yeah, I was worried he was acting a bit too nice for a minute there," said Naruto.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry for the late update. I had to work on Dosu's Great Escape for a bit, and then I got sidetracked. By the way, both the Hunt for Tsunade and Dosu's Great Escape will eventually come into play eventually. So you might want to give those a read if you don't want to run into some unexplained events. There will be an explanation in this fic, of course. But not all the details will be covered.


	25. Author's Note

**Notice:**

Okay, first off, I'd like to thank everybody who has stopped to read and review this story over the time it's been running. I never would have made it this far without you.

That makes what comes next all the harder. I'm going to have to discontinue this fic.

This isn't for lack of ideas and it's not for lack of inspiration. There were all kinds of places I wanted to go with this fic. Unfortunately, a story has to be built on a strong foundation of characters. And I've come to realize that the foundation for this fic is crumbling as I build.

Naruto's character arc has gone practically nowhere for the last ten chapters, maybe more. Sasuke and Ino's characterization has become rather inconsistent. I tried to patch these issues in the following chapters, but those were just a stopgap. At the end of the day, there are too many problems. When I fill in one, I create another.

One of the things I've learned in writing is that sometimes the only way to go forward is to go back.

That said, this doesn't mean that this is the end of this universe. Not by a long shot. The Hunt for Tsunade and Dosu's Great Escape are still considered canon. How to Dispose of a Body, however, will not be relegated to an alternate continuity.

I may do a remake of this story at a later date, once I've finished Dosu's Great Escape. With any luck, I'll be able to build a better foundation this time.

Thanks for all your reviews and support. I hope we'll look back at this fic as a first draft to an even better story.

Best wishes,

Lord22


End file.
